


To be a hero

by Emerald_16



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, LGBT+, Love Triangle, Mild Swearing, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, character mental abuse, love action, parent loss, self love, self worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 56,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_16/pseuds/Emerald_16
Summary: Quirks; abilities that have formed in humans and evolved over time into even greater gifts with each generation, allowing people the ability to pursue a career as a hero. Suddenly it was all the rage to become someone who fought crime with a smile like All Might, or be a sultry hero such as Midnight, even Eraser Head’s mysterious life was glamorized to many. However there are a selective amount that choose instead to cause further harm to the world through their quirks, these personas known as villains whom hold only ill intentions. When it’s looked at that way, everything seems pretty clear cut and straight forward; good and evil, hero and villain, light and dark. However what’s become even rarer in a world like this, is a mixture between these polar opposites, someone who defies these groups that society has created.Someone who represents beauty within the chaos.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Hawks/Original Character, Tamaki Amajiki/Original character, Todoroki/original Character - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“This is your fault”

My eyes refused to leave the t.v screen, his tears made me come closer. He was still fighting against the villain but I knew better.

“You left them all”

He was scared. I saw his blonde spikes begin to drown even deeper into the goo and hot tears began to fall down my face rapidly.

“You’re no hero”

Then I saw someone running, familiar green curls on a boy who wore a face of determination. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he was the only one who dared to do anything. Soon after came the symbol of peace, and the two boys were safe from danger. But at that moment I felt my soul become damaged and my bruised heart had been beaten down further.

As I continued to grip onto the t.v, thoughts began to cross my mind followed along with memories. I wiped my face, my hand brushing up against a frail object and I heard something fall ever so gently. Once I saw what it was I swallowed hard and backed my hand away but then looked back at the screen and in the moment felt no hesitation as I snatched the paper off the ground and stood up.

I knew what I had to do.


	2. Entrance exam?

A knot grew deep inside her stomach and twisted as she continued to walk down the pebble path, right now the front grounds were quiet and bare, no other students could be seen.

But then again she wasn’t just any other student, and the school knew that.

“Tsukiko” a voice was heard, and the girl finally looked up from the ground that she was stepping on and made contact with the origin of the voice. It was the headmaster, an animal with the looks and voice of kindness, but a mind of insane intelligence.

She bowed out of honorable manners without word or hesitation, her silver hair slipping away and draping across her shoulders.

The headmaster continued to stare and examine the girl stood before him, she could feel it all as radiate off of this tiny head master. His thoughts, emotions and concerns “Child, rise”.

She did as he asked and as he soon began to walk towards the building, she followed him, neither of the two spoke and all anyone could hear was the sound of paws and feet crossing the large halls in an otherwise deafening silence. Until finally they reached a room that was just as silent as the rest of the building.

Tsukiko sat down in a chair on the opposite end of the headmaster.

The small headmaster looked deep into her silver eyes “now, it’s time we talk about the importance of you studying here”.

Tsukiko could feel the pressure through his words, and yet made no show of weakness as she decided instead to hold her ground.

“Of Course you know that you are a top priority with a more than qualified recommendation, despite certain circumstances, but of course there is a question that continues to itch my mind” he spoke as he looked at the transcript laid out before him, the girls picture next to a list of many achievements and references “what made you accept”?

“you offered” she responded nonchalantly.

The headmaster continued to smile calmly “of course”, he pushed the papers aside and folded his hands as he looked at Tsukiko “Well then, you missed the testing, but no worries this is why we have hero teachers”

The girls lips simply curved upward as she leaned back into her seat “can’t wait”

“You won’t have to” was the last response the head master had given her.

Now those events had taken place quite a few weeks ago, and now Tsukiko was back on the familiar peddle path she had already recalled from her first visit, still alone. 

Except now she was given a schedule along with instructions to do something different, something the headmaster had planned specifically for her to do as a little favor to the school.

As she took a final glance over the directions to the gymnasium, she began to feel an uneasy sense and immediately turned to catch a girl that was about to bump right into her back.

“I’m so sorry” the girl squirmed in embarrassment, her short bob flowed in the wind and brushed up against her now red and flustered face, her body shaking in Tsukiko’s rather calm and soothing grip.

The silver haired girl helped the flustered girl back up, soon receiving ‘thank you’ chants on repeat from the shy and amusing girl, Tsukiko slowly became amused by the strangers pouted lips turning into a nervous line as her cheeks somehow became even more pink.

Until finally she had decided that the girl had gone through enough “Woah” Tsukiko began to cut her off “it’s no big deal, please, no more yelling” she said calmly with a nervous smile from underneath the black cap that she wore.

The girl hesitated but she still rose from her bowing stance with a smile of her own “I’m Uraraka” she introduced in a cheerful tone.

“Nice to meet you” Tsukiko noticed her student uniform and made a glance at her watch with an arched brow , “You might wanna start getting to class though”.

Her eyes went wide and she grabbed the strangers hand to look at the fancy watch that accented her slim wrist, “oh no, Aizawa sensei is going to kill me” she panicked as she gathered some of her pencils that had scattered on the floor.

Tsukiko had helped her pick them up and placed them in her hands, looking up to see the adorable blush form on her cheeks, “have a good day” she said with a smile, causing Uraraka to blush again as she ran off.

The remaining girl let out a sigh with a small chuckle as she stood up with a thought lingering in the back of her mind “she was pretty cute“, she commented while recalling her bright smile and big eyes, causing another face to pop up up in the girls cluttered mind along with messy green curls.

“Tsuki” the person cheered.

“Too late to turn back,” she told myself as she continued to follow the messy map to her destination.

After a half an hour of deciphering the map she finally made it to what looked like a gymnasium, and poked her head through the entrance and was in awe to see the clear space that laid itself out. 

The facility was in order and the walls shone, but the absolute beauty of it was the sparring section and it’s equipment. The mat was flat but the material would allow for somewhat of a cushion. The bamboo staffs were new, she could tell because they had no scruffs or indents whatsoever and when she held one in her fingers she could feel almost no weight but they were sturdy enough to keep a good fight going.

There was a bench nearby and on it sat clothes with a note folded neatly on top, her name was written in golden ink with the UA symbol stamped next to it. 

“Welcome to U.A Tsukiko, we hope you enjoy and not only teach but learn from the experiences you have here, sincerely the headmaster.“

She looked at the note with a cold stare then glanced back at the clothes with the equal amount of disgust and hesitation, “no going back” She repeated then headed off to the locker room to change into the outfit.

After a few minutes Tsukiko was now on the mat, a bamboo stick now in her hand, and the familiar outfit sticking to her body, which consisted of a bandage wrap for her chest and pants that had a waist of elasticity to fit her waist perfectly along with a flare on the bottom part.

The clock continued to tick and eventually Tsukiko sighed as she noticed that time was taunting her, going slow to make her question her actions and going fast to give her no choice. 

Her fingers began to involuntarily spin the bamboo stick swiftly, and soon the rest of her body began to fall in suit as it moved in waves of serenity, her legs swept the floor as she stretched her arms and took breaths. Before she knew it, she began to fall into the spell of her rhythm and twisted her body into flips and spins of all kinds. 

This is what constant training does to a person, no matter how grueling it can be, the human body can’t help but turn to it in moments of desperation.

As her body continued to move, the pace changed and her movements became angrier and almost desperate as she felt whispers crawl into her ears, and soon after images of people, it felt familiar but distant. And immediately she knew that she was seeing images of the future and while focusing on them she could make out three distinct faces.

She heard a creak behind her, the sound of the door being pushed open.

Her posture straightened as it everything finally took full effect and dawned on her, now it really was too late, yet she still wasn’t sure at all if what she was doing was the right decision. But one thing was known for sure, she couldn’t hide anymore, so she turned to face the crowd.

Now able to clearly see the three faces that had squirmed into her mind only minutes ago, two of them squinting at her in some sort of remembrance.

“You guys have got quite the reputation” Tsukiko mustered to say in a jokingly manner as she looked at the familiar faces she had seen on t.v after the incident with the villain attack, though she knew most of their names she didn’t know much about any of their quirks.

She heard some of the students gasp in excitement and practically restrain themselves from screaming.

Until one girl’s whisper and seemed to catch her attention the most, especially as she turned to it’s source and saw the familiar small bob, Uraraka.

But in that moment it didn’t matter because the boy next to her was the one who took her full attention in the moment, sure he had grown over all these years, but there was no mistaking those green curls and bright eyes, he was her same Deku.   
“Kirishima” Aizawa spoke up in an effort to cast out the girl from an obvious trip through her memories, “you’re first”

“For what” the boy asked curiously.

“To spar me” Tsukiko answered with a rather cocky smile.

As Kirishima made his way through the crowd one boy grabbed his shirt hard, stopping him from walking any further. There was no doubt about it, the same ruby eyes and dark demeanor he preferred to wear, it was her Kachaan. 

“Bakugou, come on” Kirishima groaned as he tried to continue walking, only to be pushed back once again while Kachaan continued to stare into Tsukiko’s eyes.

Nonetheless though, he let go of his friend “tch, your funeral”.

“I can take her Bakugou,” Kirishima said with a smile as he walked to the sparring stage, “just you wait.” Then with that comment he turned to stone as he hopped into the ring.

“Okay, go for it,” Tsukiko said calmly while standing still.

He took the bait and came charging to me first, leaving his staff behind.

The girl smiled and dropped her staff as well then stepped to the side to deflect his hit. She kept doing this for a while as he threw more punches in her direction, she could see him becoming dazed so she crouched down low then swept her foot under him causing his body to tumble down and turn back into human flesh. He made an attempt to come back up, and Tsukiko noticed that he was still in a normal form, so she took the opportunity to sweep him under again but this time grab his arm. Since she had a hold of his arm she was able to fling him over her body and flip with him, landing herself onto him.

A stray curl slipped and she carelessly blew it out of the way. she could see the boy was now in a daze of dizziness, a smile curled to her lips and she lifted herself off of him, standing straight as she stretched her arms out as if she were getting ready for a real fight.

The crowd was silent except for the sound of students whispering, making inferences on what exactly the quirk was.

“Did anyone see the problem?” Aizawa asked after he yawned. “The problem is underestimating the opponent” he responded simply “Yes you all have quirks, powerful ones too, but the problem with all of you is that you rely on them too much, to have a powerful quirk is one thing, but to actually know how to fight without it is what truly makes someone a hero.”

Tsukiko tucked a stray hair behind her ear and scanned everyone in the room.

Aizawa then spoke up “for those of you who don’t know, this is Tsukiko Kage, eldest child of the Kage family, famous for their quirks and techniques in combat which she has perfected and continued to teach all around the world.”

“Okay seriously if you don’t know her, I will personally beat you up” a girl Tsukiko recognized to be Jiro told her class, as her and Momo gripped each other while glaring at everyone.

Uraraka immediately turned pale and shrank as she hid behind Deku.

“I’m next,” Kachaan yelled as he began to push through the crowd.

Tsukiko looked at Aizawa who made no attempt to stop his student from coming to the stage, instead he used his wrap to pull Kirishima out of the ring as Kachaan stepped in.

Kachaan looked at the staff on the ground and picked it up, while taking off his school jacket and throwing it to the side. There was no doubt that he had changed over the years, but Tsukiko could still manage to look into his eyes and see memories of his childish smile.

Nonetheless, she shook the memories off and stood her ground beofre saying “go for it”.

Unlike Kirishima, Kachaan wasn’t too hasty about his movements from the very beginning but after a few seconds of analyzing the girl he became restless and took his first leap at her, attempting to swing the staff underneath her legs but she jumped over smoothly and kicked his face upward while doing a flip and landing back on her feet. 

“Ooh” the class made a sound of pain.

“Yeah” Jiro and Momo cheered with bright eyes.

He stumbled back and rubbed some blood from his bottom lip. 

Tsukiko began to spin her staff around with the fingers of her right hand as both students began to circle around one another again. He used his staff to swipe upward, she however ducked under and when he went in for a knee hit she balanced her hands onto his knee then flipped forward to land on his shoulders, cradling his head between her thighs.

“Bakugou” The girl heard a small voice squeak in jealousy and anger. she didn’t pay much attention to it as she instead focused on putting full force into her staff to hit Kachaan’s legs, causing him to fall backward. she then jumped off as he fell down hard to the ground and put the staff hard against his chest, the rest of her body on top of him so that the staff would stay locked in place between them.

When Tsukiko looked over at Kachaan, she noticed his face had become dark underneath his hair and his teeth grinned against each other, but then she saw it, the glassy eyes that held back tears.

she sat up, letting go of the staff that held him down. He made his hand slip out from underneath the staff and shakily sat up as he analyzed all of her new and old features.

She stood up and offered her hand to Kachaan, who continued to sit still until finally he reluctantly grabbed the girls hand.

Aizawa spoke up “now I’m sure you’re all excited to greet your new classmate…”

He was cut off by Jiro and Momo shrieking.

“But I want you all to return to the classroom right now” He continued while shooting out the students, looking back at Kachaan who made no attempt to move from his spot.

Tsukiko nodded to Aizawa “it’s okay.”

As the door closed, the two continued to stand there for a bit, neither of them wanting to break the silence. Until finally she felt Kachaan shift in his place “thanks a lot” he said.

“What the hell did I do?” She yelled at him while smacking the back of his head in annoyance.

His anger bubbled as he yelled back “I have a reputation here, and now you had to come back and ruin it” however he didn’t dare raise a hand back at Tsukiko, instead he began to rub the spot that she had tricked and blushed while looking to the side.

The girls anger subsided as She remembered how when they were kids Kachaan would always be the one to make sure everyone feared him and his quirk, sne however never bought into it, and still didn’t. She sighed, “Whatever you say Kachaan” then leaned down to kiss the spot her palm had struck.

His face immediately turned red but neither of them said anything as she went back to the locker room to change into the clothes she originally had on.

When she went back out into the gym she saw Kachaan leaning on the wall, looking down at the floor, she also noticed him holding her bag that had been left on a bench.

“You don’t have to carry that” Tsukiko told him with a smile.

He shrugged “but I can”, he then turned to look at her and once again scanned all of her features now that she was in more casual clothing, however when he saw the cap she wore on her head he blushed a bit. 

Tsukiko had assumed because of the small explosion embroidery on it “let’s go before we’re late.” She walked ahead of him, thanks to her earlier adventure around the school she didn’t need the map simply because she basically had most of the trails memorized. However she took a deep breath in as the cool air flowed over her, and the sun gleamed down on her slightly tan skin.

Their steps were the only thing heard, but even with the circumstances, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. The two simply chose to focus on their surroundings and occasionally look at each other just to make sure that their brains weren’t playing tricks on them.

“You really made a name for yourself,” Kacchan said begrudgingly.

“Always told you I would” She responded with a smile, “you jealous” she then asked.

He rolled his eyes and made a ‘tch’ sound “you always were a cocky person” he commented but still came slightly closer to her in a protective manner.

She could tell they were close to the classroom because of the laughter and chatter from the students, before walking in Kachaan stopped Tsukiko by holding onto her wrist and spinning her around to face him. First he slipped the bag off of him and onto her shoulders then he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper “I missed you.” And with that he walked calmly back into the class, quickly yelling at those who gave him odd stares.

“You and Deku both know her” Tsukiko could hear about half of the class yell as he tried to shrug them off with his explosive hands.

She laughed then took a breath as she calmly and confidently walked into the loud classroom.

“Tsukiko, I’m such a big fan of your music” Jiro shouted but then covered her mouth as a bright blush covered her face, to which Momo rubbed her back and smiled nervously “sorry, she’s just very excited.”

“Just her?” Ojiro questioned as he recalled Momo’s yells just before the girl even entered the room.

Momo continued to smile nervously.

“We all are,” Denki said with a bright smile as small sparks went off of his body, “it’s not everyday you get a celebrity classmate” he said while waving around an album with her on the cover.

Tsukiko nervously laughed with light pink cheeks, “I’m actually very excited to be meeting you all, I guess you could say I’m a fan too.”

The class blushed at her words.

Aizawa sighed as he got out of a cocoon he created for himself from a yellow sleeping bag. “As I explained before, this is your new classmate Tsukiko Kage, she has chosen to continue her studies here and even agreed to spend tomorrow helping you all train for the sports festival.”

The students smiled in anticipation “seeing as how we really only have one day to train” She said through gritted teeth as she thought of the headmaster's wicked grin.

“So hurry off to your homes and prepare for a full day of training tomorrow” Aizawa said then dismissed the class.

Tsukiko lingered back and looked at the empty classroom just before sliding the door open and leaving the room. The corners of her mouth curling upwards as she saw everyone run home and laugh with one another, it comforted her in a way. 

Then she turned down a hall, and came face to face with a certain half and half boy. “Shoto” she said in surprise as she met his eyes. Seeing him from afar had a fairly neutral effect on her, but up close, it made her butterflies go wild.

Then in a simple second she was in his arms, no words passing between the two since they could feel and hear the rush of each other’s hearts. “You’re back” he finally whispered, almost as if he couldn’t even believe himself. 

Tsukiko peeked up a bit to see his cheeks beginning to turn pink, suddenly her ‘anger’ melted and she softly caressed his scar “yeah” she assured him and laughed as she pulled back to see his cheeks now bright red.

He nuzzled his head into the girls neck, causing her to giggle as she felt his short hairs tickle her sensitive neck, “Shoto, stop” she tried to whisper while holding back her fit of giggles.

Then she felt a small glow in her eyes and when she caught a small glimpse of a stray hair she could see that her hair had shifted into a pastel purple color, and quickly she knew that her eyes had followed suit.

Todoroki has come back up from the girls neck and looked deep into her now purple eyes with wonder. Then finally he backed away and took her soft hand in his as they walked down the hall “so” he looked at the girls hand, smiled, then looked up as they began to walk “tell me everything.”

So as they continued to walk she began to tell him all about her travels, he was especially excited when she spoke about America and her experiences.

But Tsukiko gulped knowing she had to tell him about a certain someone.


	3. You all are amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry for the slight confusion, but for whatever reason I had decided to write this chapter in first person P.O.V when I first began to work on this piece. I may someday decide to go back and edit this chapter if it proves to be a real problem or just a general eye sore for me, but sadly that day is not today. 
> 
> Again sorry for any inconvenience.

The day after, I was up earlier than I usually would be, I preferred to convince myself it was because I had to go over and perfect today’s lessons, but I knew that instead nerves were a large reason for my disturbance.

While I cooked myself some breakfast I played some music and danced around in my apartment.

Being here In Japan meant that I had to leave almost everything I knew behind, including my home, friends, and family. Then again though Japan was my first true home, and it didn’t take long to get accustomed to the way things ran here.

The headmaster was kind enough to cover my rent for the living space of my choice, and so I chose a modern apartment in a nice building, it was nothing too lavish but it did have its charm. My favorite feature being the window walls that allowed me a gorgeous view of the city as I sipped on my coffee, sighing as I noticed red feathers littered on my balcony.

“He just doesn’t stop” I said with a slight smile as I noticed a white rose sitting in the middle of the stray ruby colored feathers. 

To another this life may seem lonely, but to me, it was something that was necessary, an escape from everything.

I skimmed my hands along a picture that I clutched against my chest, even if it was painful to leave a few beloved ones.

The sound of my timer was what took me out of my thoughts, “I need to get ready” I told myself while delicately placing the picture back in its place, I kissed my fingertips then softly tapped the frame as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I did my usual soft touches of makeup and pulled my now neutral gray strands of hair up into a ponytail, as I pulled a few baby hairs out and wrapped them around my finger to curl, I thought about how they turned purple yesterday which made me think about Shoto and his smile.

I then stood up from my desk and frowned as I saw the uniform laid out on a bench that I had in my room, this was the one thing that I had been most dreading. Despite my mental arguments, I slipped on the uniform and looked in the mirror, smoothing out the skirt.

It had it’s charm and wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, but I was still not happy with it.

After a few more moments of staring at myself in the mirror and noticing that it may be a size too tight, I quickly ran down the stairs and began to pack my bag with school supplies, textbooks and snacks. I then took my phone off the speaker, and picked up my keys that were sitting next to them, then I was out the door.

The busy streets felt familiar to the ones in America, except there seemed to be so much more color and laughter between the buildings and people. Though we all had our own duties to attend to, we seemed to be in a rather decent mood.

As I made it to the school I saw familiar green locks of hair, they faced me as the person who belonged to them was turned to the gate, simply staring at it.

“Deku” I questioned aloud.

He quickly turned around, completely shocked to hear my voice “Tsuki” he yelled out of surprise, clutching his heart.

I quickly covered my mouth “sorry” I began to apologize “I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just confused to see you staring at the gate” I explained.

He rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment “yeah, I get it, I probably did look weird doing that,” he said, “but I was actually waiting for you, I thought I would have to wait longer though, I didn’t prepare for this” he began to rant on.

I laughed, it was just like old times. Now I was convinced that no matter how much he grew, he was always going to be my little Deku “I missed you too Deku.” I interrupted before he could manage to find his voice, “I hope we’re still friends” I suggested.

He smiled “Ofcourse” then he hugged me and his curls began to fluff onto my face.

I hugged him back but then pulled back, holding his hands in mine “he chose a good one” I said with a wink.

“W-what are you talking about” Deku stuttered. 

“see you later Deku” I said while letting go of his hands and walking past him.

He didn’t say anything as I continued to walk away, but I could only imagine him waving at me, not quite knowing what to say.

According to the headmaster, I was not to go to class first thing as the rest of the students, instead I had to go to the gym this morning to set up and make sure everything was ready for the training session.

So I did just that, the gym was just as it looked yesterday, all of the equipment is still new and polished, the staffs were even in perfect condition still. I took the outfit I had yesterday from my bag and went to the locker room to quickly change into it.

As I exited the locker room with earbuds in and music playing through my phone I grabbed a staff and jumped swiftly into the ring. 

My body began to loosen up as I did my stretches. It’s kind of funny, I thought to myself, even though I constantly complained about training when I was younger, I had the audacity to be a trainer for my classmates.

Once I felt flexible enough I began to practice some of the fighting techniques my instructors had taught me at a young age, though they were generally for the children in my family, to others it was something they had a difficult time following.

‘Breathe carefully’ I could hear my instructors saying and I did what I was told. 

‘Use your core for balance and keep your feet rooted to the ground’ they continued to echo as my body mimicked the movements it saw younger me stumble on.

‘You don’t always have to keep your eyes on the target, take in the surroundings and take advantage of a wider view’ I closed my eyes, letting the music guide my body. ‘It’s like archery, no matter how skilled you may be, there will always be other disadvantages in the scene. But if you can learn to acknowledge them ahead of time, you can adjust your bow, and the arrow will run smoothly’

‘But most importantly, never second guess yourself’ and with that last step I snapped my eyes open only to see my classmates staring back at me in wonder, all of them now in their gym uniforms.

“Told you I heard her,” Mineta said to three of his friends as they looked at me with glowing eyes.

I searched the crowd for Aizawa, “where’s Aizawa sensei” I asked, it took me all night to drill that into my head and I mentally thanked myself for addressing him formally.

As Deku was about to answer my question I heard a bellowing laugh approach the entrance and saw the infamous symbol of hope smiling back at me “Tsukiko”

“They know each other” Uraraka questioned in shock.

Deku gulped as his friends continued to whisper.

“Right” I nodded and turned to my classmates “well, everyone grab a staff then stand in lines of three” they all complied with what I told them as I continued to stretch out my body, seeing them follow orders that I had made was something beyond strange to me.

When it came time to incorporate the training my family used, I could see that things were becoming difficult for them, and despite that they carried through with full force.

It was refreshing to hear laughter from time to time, but to see them genuinely trying to follow through with what I was saying, was a feeling I can’t begin to describe.

I walked through the lines to see that everyone was using the correct form, or give pointers on improvement. When suddenly I felt uneasy and stopped mid step to look down and see a staff slightly poked out of place. I looked up and saw Shoto with a straight face, continuing to face forward. A small curl tugged at my lips “Todoroki, your staff is unaligned”.

Shoto looked down at it “oh it is.” Completely nonchalant, but I could see the intentions.

“But you have good form, your feet are placed correctly and your upper core is straight yet loose” I complimented while trying to avoid his eyes.

He bit his cheek, and I knew him well enough to notice it and could tell it was a technique of his to hold in laughter. So I was a bit confused until I turned around and saw other boys straining to position themselves just as Shoto was, trying to look effortless, waiting for compliments of their own.

I heard some of the other girls giggle as they mimicked the boys and joked with one another until finally they began to crack up.

As I let a few giggles leave my mouth I gave myself some time to take in the whole scene. 

Then I heard gasps and when I made an attempt to somewhat compose myself, I opened my eyes to see strands of baby blue hairs poking out of my ponytail. My classmates looked amazed and when I saw Shoto he gave me the same look of mesmerization as yesterday, while looking into my now blue orbs.

“Wow” a girl gasped as she continued to stare along with the rest, “Tsukiko your hair and eyes” I recognized her to be Momo.

“Sorry, that can get pretty distracting” I responded with an embarrassing look.

“Are you kidding,” Uraraka began, “it’s amazing” then she placed an evil smile on her face as the rest of the class picked up “it must be her quirk”

“Doesn’t beat my pink skin though” another girl said while wrapping her arm around my neck, Ashido.

I noticed the girls beginning to surround me as we all laughed together, they continued to give me compliments and I felt my eyes glowing brighter by the second. 

“Alright, we need to get back to training now” I said while attempting to shoo everyone back into their lines.

However they began to whine, “Tsuki, isn’t this kind of becoming too repetitive” Deku questioned.

I paused, then turned back to them with a smile, “You know, you may be right” then I turned to the rest of my classmates “everyone out on the courtyard now and if I make it before you, everyone gets ten laps.”

They all saw me beginning to clean up the mess in the room rather calmly, and didn’t put much thought into racing me as they began to calmly walk out of the gymnasium. Except for Shoto who quickly created a slide of ice and made his way to the courtyard, Kachaan followed closely behind, simply because he refused to lose to the half and half boy.

My classmates kept their slow pace, occasionally looking behind them just in case.

However, I was already standing at the courtyard with a smile and cute welcome as they all arrived with confused looks. Turning to one another and back to the gym as they contemplated how it was possible.

Kachaan was even shocked to see me where I was.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kaminari said as he stopped laughing and saw me standing on the clear patch of sand.

“Ten laps” I said to all of them while shrugging my shoulders.

They all groaned but obliged to my orders as they began their laps, Kachaan however, made sure he was leading everyone while barking at them “quit whining and pick up the pace.”

I giggled at this, and when he saw he huffed and looked away as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. Kachaan was never one to show emotions but I still could tell even after all this time.

Finally my classmates had finished the rest of their laps and when they all gathered around me, I paired them up and had them train together, even spar a bit if I felt it was necessary.

I noticed Deku was having trouble sparring Lida, which I knew was going to be challenging not only because of Lida’s super speed, but also the lack of knowledge that Deku has over ‘All for One’. 

I saw the wheels turning in his head as he calculated his surroundings and tried to aim a shot of power at Lida who continued to run around and attack.

“Deku” I ordered as I walked up to the pair, “being reckless will get you nowhere”

He simply looked down at his hand and seemed as if he wanted to argue with me, but I spoke first “you’re forcing yourself to go down one narrow path just because you believe it’s a shortcut, but taking that route wouldn’t be the noble thing to do, now would it?” I asked him with a soft voice.

He continued to look at me, utterly speechless and ashamed to say anything else except for “you’re right,” he then stood up “I want to be the greatest hero, and to do that I’m going to need to learn a lot more” he made a fist with his right hand.

I nodded then turned over to Lida, who happened to be a spitting image of his brother “You remind me a lot of you’re brother” I told him with sincerity.

“You know him?” Lida asked with his usual broad voice.

I blushed softly as I nodded “I feel as though I already know all about you by the way he talks so much of you, he’s very proud of you and I can see why.”

Lida bowed “thank you.”

I smiled nervously at his bow, but simply giggled when I recalled a memory of his older brother doing the same when we had first met.

And with that I continued to walk around and give pointers to my classmates on how they can use their bodies more to their advantages. I’ve noticed that many of them aren’t fully aware of the true potential they have, and I’ve officially made it my mission to help them realize it after the sports festival.

No matter what it takes.

The day went on and All Might allowed us to go inside the school to get lunch but then bring it back to the classroom so that we could get some time to relax, “I’m only allowing this because you all will be staying after school to further train with Tsukiko, the headmaster has given clearance for this.”

The class groaned a bit, although they were tired, they were also enjoying this time to grow and learn better techniques.

We were still forced to change though because there would be other students in the cafeteria getting food as well.

Many of the girls had already dragged me to walk with them and include me in conversations and jokes of theirs, it was nice of them to make the effort to include me even when I had been so harsh on them.

“Don’t worry about it” Uraraka responded “we appreciate all the help you’ve been giving us”

Momo chipped in “trainers must be tough on their pupils if they truly wish for them to succeed.”

“Besides, at this point we won’t even have to hit the gyms anymore” Mina joked while smiling brightly causing all of us to giggle as we walked our trays back to our classroom.

The girls decided to huddle together on one side of the classroom, sharing food as we continued to talk and joke around. The boys didn’t really oppose this as they all sat on the other side and talked with one another, they seemed to also be close which made me happy.

Just as we were finishing our meals I suddenly began to hear many muffled voices outside of our classroom and of course Kachaan was the first out of his seat to see what all the commotion was about. So he slid the door open and immediately an army of students began to murmur and comment to one another until one boy stepped up and began yelling.

“So this is class 1-A” a guy yelled out.

I grew curious and stood up to get a closer look, the guy who yelled looked odd to say the least. His hair was all spiky and grey as were his eyes brows, the whole shape of his face was chiseled and seemed off too.

As he and other students continued to yell and make their comments, I noticed one boy began to walk up to the class and as others noticed they began to quiet down.

I for some reason felt a need to protect in a way and I pulled Kachaan out of the way so I could be in the doorway “what the hell was that” he began to yell at me while explosions blasted from his palms.

I quickly threw a glance at him and my glare was sharp enough to quiet him down, it hadn’t been long until my hair and eyes shifted to their normal silver tone and now I could already feel them want to shift into a crimson anger.

“Tsukiko Kage” one girl gasped as others recognized me “what’s she doing here?”

When I turned back to the doorway I was met with a boy who had ruffled purple spikes of hair, his eyes had bags underneath that clearly contrasted with his pale skin. He wore a poker face and when he finally spoke it was monotone, “so many inflated egos, pathetic really.”

His words made a small spark go off in me.

“I wanted to be in the hero course as well, but many of us were forced to choose different paths simply because we couldn’t kill robots, I mean we had the marks but it was our quirks that apparently deemed us useless.” He continued to speak until Kachaan spoke up.

“Not our problem” Kachaan commented from behind me.

“We’re just here to scout out the competition, because we were recently told that if any of us look better than you, the teachers can transfer us to the hero course and replace any one of you.”

Another spark flashed in me.

“But really now I can see, there isn’t much to scout out.” He taunted.

Others began to make their comments as well and become a loud entourage for the boy.

My last spark went off.

“Seriously?” I questioned, my eyes gleamed red and my hair quickly mimicked, however my anger bubbled so much that small flames radiated, “replacements is what you want to be known as?” I questioned while crossing my arms.

Most students gasped and stepped back while the indigo boy stood still and raised a brow at me.

“I think you all need to ask yourselves what kind of hero you want to be, because if you expect to make it far by only using stepping stones” I paused “you will drown”

I looked back at the boy with indigo hair and stiffly pointed a finger into his chest “spitting on others is not what heroes do.''

The boy looked a bit taken aback by my words but nonetheless stayed quiet and watched me as I made my way out of the classroom and through the crowd of stunned students.

When I made it to the courtyard I went straight to a hose I had seen laying around earlier, then I dragged it back to the class and handed it straight to Deku “I want all of you to hold onto this” I said, to which the class obliged out of fear.

“I also want you to know that nothing of what they said was true, I know you all have not only amazing quirks, but also amazing strength” I said as I nudged all might to go next to the nozzle, “but that strength only grows when you all work together and push yourselves to one anothers limits”

Then the water finally turned on and sprayed me, it was strong enough to even push me back and cause me to fall on my butt.

“Tsuki” Deku hesitated, but then he stopped when he heard my laughter, and saw me smiling with wet silver hair after the pro hero shut off the water.

“You all are amazing,” I said and continued to laugh as they joined in and helped me up.

After what happened we all quickly changed and the girls helped me dry off with a fan that Momo made. 

Even though the interaction with the other students was less than pleasant, it gave them so much more motivation to improve themselves as much as they could, and soon enough the other students began to pass by us on their way out of school.

Many of them stopped to look through the metal fence, completely mesmerized in the amount of power that radiated off of us.

And when I noticed the indigo haired boy I whistled sharply, causing him to turn and make his eyes go wide as he saw me standing with my other outfit, a sly smirk on my face and my middle finger pointed up at him.

All Might noticed and began to yell at me but I simply laughed and flipped my hair at the boy as I walked back to my friends. A few of them had noticed and simply shook their heads as they tried to hold in their laughter.

“Posture up Uraraka, fighting isn’t just about skill, it’s about confidence.” I said while lifting her shoulders up and pushing her hair back.

A blush dusted her cheeks “but what if I am scared.”

Her words rang a memory in my mind and I could see a small pair of eyes filled with tears being covered by locks of navy hair, his mouth barely whimpering “but what if I am scared.” All I could do at that time was be strong and hold back my tears while I responded coldly “you ignore it”

I was shot back into the present time and looked back at Uraraka. I came here to learn and teach from my mistakes, “you feel it, we all do at some point, but then you decide whether you hide from it or tear it down”

Uraraka looked at me with vulnerable eyes and an agape mouth, but soon she shifted her features into that of a strong willed woman with nothing but determination “right” she responded with a nod then went back to training.

I noticed Kachaan sparring with Kirishima, showing no mercy despite his state of bruises and bandages from yesterday. He moved his body with elegance and flexibility, yet his power was immense when he put full strength into using his quirk, “die” he continuously yelled to a scared Kirishima.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Kirishima suggested with worry evident in his features.

Suddenly Kachaan’s fists turned into faint sparkles of a child’s extinguished sparkler.

“What the..” and with that Kachaan was cut off as his face slammed into the hot packed sand of the courtyard.

“Oohh” Kirishima made a sound of pain as he winced at his friend then fear replaced it as he saw me walking over to them, “Tsukiko” he said as he looked at me then back at Kachaan who was now fuming through the sand as his blasts came back.

Kachaan was ready to yell until he looked up and saw me crouched in front of him, wearing a smile on my face “violent as usual” I said calmly while leaning my head to the side.

He bit his tongue and pouted while a blush dusted his cheeks, “something happened” he muttered.

I poked his cheek softly and he finally turned to face my dark eyes as I still wore a sickly smile, then I gripped his cheek in a tight pinch and threatened “kill anyone and I’ll make you remember who you learned fear from.”

Kirishima gulped while Kachaan simply made a ‘tch’ sound as he looked away.

I got up then helped him onto his feet, to which he begrudgingly accepted but then I became unbalanced and he quickly had to catch me from falling on my back. We were very close and I nervously laughed as I noticed his soft features.

He looked gentle.

“Sorry” he mumbled then rose himself out of my arms and began to cover his face as he turned and walked away, Kirishima following close behind him.

We all continued to train for the day ahead and when All Might finally dismissed us we all ran back to the locker rooms and changed.

While the other girls wrinkled out their uniforms I looked back at the spare outfit I had in my bag. Today I decided to slip on my gray ripped jeans, a white blank cropped top and a thin black kimono over it. I looked down and admired the still pure white shoes I had slipped on.

When the others noticed my outfit and stared in awe as I applied my eyeliner, they began to squeal, “you look so nice” Uraraka complimented.

I turned back to them with a smile “thank you”

“Are you going somewhere, we all need to sleep for tomorrow’s festival” Momo began to warn, looking away as a blush crept on her cheeks.

“Actually, I won’t be participating tomorrow” I paused when they all gasped 

“But, you’re a student now,” Momo commented.

“Well..” Tsukiko drifted off in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her neck “technically, I’m not because I haven’t been participating in class like all of you. My first day really isn’t until after the sports festival”

“I wish we could relax too” Asui sighed, attempting to change the subject.

My eyes gleamed with mischief “nothing’s really stopping you” I suggested as I grabbed my bag and headed out of the locker room.

I looked up at the sky and saw a mixture of cool colors begin to fade in, replacing the bright warm ones. A smile crawled onto my lips as I made my way towards the school's front gate.

I stared above at the colorful sky in amazement until finally I looked forward once again and saw Shoto staring back at me.

He was wearing black jeans and had paired it with a nice gray hoodie, the look was effortless but nonetheless looked cute on him, he had a soft smile present on his lips.

Once I approached him, he finally spoke up, “you’re going to get cold” he spoke up as I felt warmth begin to radiate onto my hand that laid open by my side.

I looked down and saw his hand begin to reach for mine, and my nerves began to clatter with the loving butterflies that swirled in my stomach, I didn't know what to do or how to react.

“Tsukiko” I heard Mina’s voice yell and I suddenly felt the warmth slip away from me.

“Huh?” I simply questioned and turned to see my whole class walking towards us, the girls looking extra excited, except for Momo who had nerves written all over her features, “what are you all..”

“We thought about what you said, and we decided we wanted to take you on the ultimate welcome home trip through Japan,” Uraraka said with gleaming eyes as she leaned on Deku.

He rubbed his neck “the girls started to bang on the door and yell how we needed to take the ultimate tourist trip” then Mineta sparkled and was about to add on until Sero shot a piece of tape to cover his mouth.

“I can even keep him quiet,” Sero suggested with a smile.

I giggled at his smile and the rest of my classmates' intentions “can’t wait” I responded and allowed the girls to drag me with them as they ran out of the school entrance.

The first thing we did, which I suggested, was go get boba along with some other snacks from the street food vendors. Each stand allowed amazing aromas to seep from their food and into the air which was filled with excitement for the upcoming sports festival.

I approached the first boba vendor I saw “what would you like” an old man asked from behind as he grabbed a large cup.

“Blueberry milk tea with strawberry syrup” I said in unison with Todoroki who had appeared next to me, creating a smirk when I said his exact guess. 

“Your usual” he commented to me while pretending to read off the menu on the cart, “guess your taste is the same after all”

I blushed and rubbed my arm “Shoto” I began as I looked up at his soft face, to which he turned to me with parted lips, waiting for any words that slipped out of my mouth.

“Here you go Miss” the vendor said as he placed the cup on the cart.

I reached for my pocket but Shoto beat me to it and handed the man his own money, “wait” I began, but it was no use as the two males nodded to one another and Shoto passed me my drink. “You didn’t have to do that” I said in a soft tone as he came closer to me with his warm side and brought his warmth back to my free hand.

“I know” he said in response.

“Tsukiko” Jiro called out for me as she and others took notice of an arcade that was just down the street from where they were “we have to go, you're going to love it.”

And again I was whisked off.

Once inside, everyone was overwhelmed by the lights and chimes of the games, prizes and snacks lined up against the walls. The man at the entrance allowed the class to come in for free, “if I could please get an autograph” he asked me while holding out a paper and pen.

I smiled and agreed to his terms.

“Thank you so much” he repeated with a bow.


	4. Unique

Each student gazed at their own games in admiration.

Kaminari looked back at a strange hybrid of a crane and dart game, only to notice Tsukiko staring at a large pikachu plush that was seated with the other prizes, then the wheels in his mind began to turn as he approached.

“Didn’t peg you as a fan of pikachu” he commented with a bright smile.

Tsukiko looked back at him with slight embarrassment as she tried to cover her blush of admiration for the plush “it’s cute” she said simply while shyly covering her mouth.

A spark immediately popped above Kaminari’s head as he turned to the owner of the game and paid the fee, feeling a strong urge to win. He cracked his fingers then smirked as the game started.

The object of the game was to hit a giant button with perfect timing, to release darts that would hit a target a certain amount of times before declaring a winner. Now, it was obviously a scam, since these types of games always had a lag when it involved the pressing of any buttons.

Kaminari however had an advantage as he held onto the button and used his quirk to perfectly release darts onto the target, not wasting a single one until it finally cheered with bright letters “winner”.

The owner was amazed and quickly asked the boy for his choice of prize, to which Kaminari answered in a slightly loopy state “pikachu”.

Tsukiko had been watching the whole scene in amazement then looked at the vendor, and back at Kaminari quickly while trying to hide her blush of excitement “you don’t have to do that,” she told him, but the vendor chose to listen to Kaminari, mostly out of fear.

Tsukiko looked at the pikachu plush lovingly and smiled softly while feeling the soft texture and comparing him to Kaminari, “thank you,” she told him while gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

Sero stood with his mouth open wide while the other boys glared and set off their quirks with jealousy at the affection.

Kaminari suddenly and strangely felt much less loopy as he stood up with pure excitement, hugging Tsukiko and Pikachu, mimicking the plushies ruby cheeks as he looked at Tsukiko’s beautiful and authentic smile and heard her warm laughter.

When he let her go, she was still smiling and snuggling up to the pikachu she held in her arms. Kaminari was so mesmerized by her happiness and stared at her in wonder, slowly approaching her.

This however didn’t last long as Asui walked up and began to drag her towards the others “Tsukiko, you have to try this game.”

Kaminari made no hesitation to follow and the rest also made their way.

“What are you guys trying to pull here?” Bakugo spoke up with a raised eyebrow.

“Bakugo” Sero began as he put an arm around Bakugo’s shoulders and looked over at Tsukiko beginning to take aim at a projector with a fake rifle “Look at her” then Tsukiko began to take her shots, hitting each target with absolute precision.

Bakugo then shrugged Sero off and began to walk away, attempting to hide his blush from the rest of the world.

The night went on and each boy took their chance at spending time with Tsukiko.

It wasn’t a matter of beating one another in a competition, and claiming Tsukiko as their prize. What they really wanted instead was to build unique and genuine connections with Tsukiko, she was so much more than something to obtain, and they each were fully aware of that.

By the time they exited the arcade, they were all dry of energy and their faces began to show it.

The excitement in the streets however was still bustling, the lights and music only making them rowdier.

Tsukiko, as amazed as she was by the excitement, began to lean on people for support as she felt all of her actions of the day finally taking a toll on her. Her eyes softly attempting to fight off drowsiness as they fluttered.

The rest of her face was covered with a new mask that Kirishima had won her at a ‘test of strength’ game, where he basically discontinued it with his stone quirk. He was quick to choose his prize of a mask with a golden dragon that was beautifully painted on.

He nervously tapped Tsukiko on the shoulder, and when she turned to face him, he was standing in front of her holding the dragon mask he had just won.

“Why a dragon” she asked curiously while tracing her fingers onto the design.

“Dragons represent uniqueness” Kirishima began, “you’re just about the most unique person I’ve ever met,” He answered with a smile.

“You okay Tsuki” Deku questioned, snapping her out of past thoughts.

“Yeah I’m fine” she responded while nodding in a drowsy state.

Todoroki stepped closer to her, “you look like a drunkard” he whispered in a joking manner while he peeked his lips out of his mask.

Tsukiko responded with a pout as she covered the large pikachu’s ears “Shoto, not in front of the kid” she whispered and laughed, then when she looked back at it, she smiled and hugged it tighter.

And when Todoroki simply chuckled and shook his head at her, she nudged him back and nervously smiled.

“The night is still not over” Mina yelled drowsily from the front of the line.

That is, until rain fulfilled its duties.

Everyone began to squeal and run, not quite knowing what to do against the harsh and sudden weather. Tsukiko even looked around and began to panic as she felt a recollection of images when she saw lightning spark in the distance, her breath quickening.

Until she felt someone’s hands shake her shoulders back to life, “Tsukiko” a familiar voice called out to her, “please, please just look at me”

She obeyed the voice and looked straight into Shoto’s eyes “you’re okay, I’m here” he reassured her with a soft voice, despite his yelling against the harsh wind.

Tsukiko suddenly looked down for a second time then looked back at him, dragging him behind her as she suddenly ran off into the packed streets of people who ran into shops or homes. She however took no care to this as she continued to run towards a set destination.

Todorki was confused, especially when she turned into a random building taking out a key to unlock the door and go inside. He hesitated but followed the girl and closed the door as she turned on the lights.

Then she fell onto her knees on the cold marble of the ground, to which Todoroki became concerned and ran off to slowly bend down to her level, softly tipping her face upward to him.

“You’re okay” Tsukiko heard him say again, and she immediately clung onto his broad shoulders, shaking from the cold and fear that coarse through her body “I don’t understand” she said “why are you so good to me” she painfully whispered.

He leaned back and cupped his hands onto her cheeks, placing his forehead on hers softly “you know why” he answered as they both closed their eyes.

Then the lightning crashed again, causing Tsukiko to flinch as the veins in her arms began to change substance. Fear coursed through her body as she gripped her eyes to stay shut.

Todoroki only began to reassure her again “I’m here” he said as he held her hands and allowed his quirks to appear on each hand.

Suddenly the girl took a soft breath and opened her eyes to reveal one black as coal and the other white as heavens light. She held onto the boy's hands as the lightning continued to strike against the heavy darkness, feeling at peace with the person that balanced her. 

The next day would soon awake.

For this was only the beginning.


	5. A girl can change her mind

Tsukiko felt the sun shining on her eyes and slowly fluttered them open as her sense of smell began to drown in the aroma of berries. She sat up and rubbed at her fragile eyes, becoming confused when she realized she was curled up in a ball on her couch.

Then she turned to the source of the smell and saw Todoroki brewing tea in her kitchen. He was already in his uniform, his hair a bit damp, probably from a shower he had decided to take earlier. “Good morning” he spoke while serving a liquid in a to-go cup.

“Good morning” Tsukiko responded as she only gripped her blanket tighter around her shoulders,

Todoroki softly walked over to the couch and seated a cup of tea on the coffee table nearby, “how are you feeling” he asked in concern while the girl sunk her face deep into a pillow.

“Better, I think” she said while sitting up and placing the pillow off to the side, then she placed her hand on his “thank you”

Todoroki sighed with a small smile “my father ordered us a limo, it should be here for us in about thirty minutes” he said, changing the topic solely to make Tsukiko more comfortable.

“30 minutes” Tsukiko gasped as she smacked his arm “why didn’t you wake me sooner” she hissed at him, but then placed a quick kiss on his cheek before running off upstairs.

Todoroki stared after her, still wearing his smile as he thought ‘amazing’.

Time went by and Todoroki saw the car begin to pull up “Tsukiko, we need to go” he called after the girl just as he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs.

She wore a black ruffled top with loose sleeves, it was tucked in a pair of beige shorts that were tied at the top with a beige belt. As she bounded down the stairs, with a pair of black heels in her hand, her silver curls bounced along with her small golden hooped earrings.

“Let me just slip on my shoes” Tsukiko said as she slipped on each heel carefully, and when she finally stood up and scanned herself, she noticed Todoroki staring back at her with a loving look.

She looked amazing, but then again she always did in his eyes, what really made him catch his breath was the golden ring that stared back at him, hanging on a slim golden chain as it sat perfectly on her chest. He then handed her a cup of “blueberry milk tea”.

“With a bit of strawberry syrup” she added as she sighed at the tasty drink while Todorki went through her closet to find her a jacket since he already had one with his uniform.

“Is this my jacket” he questioned as he pulled out a fancy black jacket, to which Tsukiko blushed in guilt.

They finally headed outside to the driver's relief. The ride there was nerve wracking, causing Todoroki’s leg to bounce. The closer he saw them getting to the stadium, the quicker his nerves went, only calming down slightly at the touch of Tsukiko’s hand on his knee.

Once they arrived, the driver pulled up right to the student entrance and the two were able to head to their designated room, they could already hear the panicked voices of everyone.

Tsukiko opened the door, and the voices increased as she saw everyone pace around, biting on their nails out of nerves.

“Tsukiko” they all yelled out of joy as they began to surround her with tears in their eyes.

“I’m not ready for this” Mina began to whine as she clung onto her friend.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Deku questioned as he looked at her attire, to which others finally noticed and wondered about too, especially Bakugo.

“there are multiple reasons, ones that I can’t begin to list right now, so don’t worry about me.” She quickly excused.

As time went on, she continued to reassure people until Aizawa came into the room “The introductions are going to start soon” he announced.

Tsukiko sighed, then turned to the rest of the class, “I wish you all the best of the luck, but I know that you’ll all give it your best.” And with that she left the room, lost in her thoughts and accidentally bumping into someone.

“Woah” the person practically yelled.

“I’m so sorry” the girl spoke while looking up to see Mic, her big silver eyes shining in the light as she looked up at the familiar hero.

“Tsukiko Kage” Mic said with a smile, “I heard that you turned us down” he continued while hugging her from the side and ruffling the top of her head.

“A girl can change her mind” she quickly stated.

“Sure she can” he said “but not you.”

As he looked at the girl, he could recall memories of her youth. He happened to be one of the many heroes that were called on by her parents to help with her training. For even though she was a sweet and lovely girl now, she had her fair share of nightmares just like anyone else. 

Mic was one of the few that could see and understand them, he helped her reach the person she is now.

However his job wasn’t complete yet.

Mic smiled back at the girl as he continued to hug her from the side, then he noticed the ring, as he momentarily was blinded by it. He didn’t say anything, just continued to hold her as they both spoke to one another and walked towards the arena.

Mic was now in a box of his own in the stands, introducing the staff and students alongside Aizawa who had been dragged there by his friend.

When the introductions were over, Midnight stepped onto the stage and alongside her happened to be Tsukiko.

“Tsukiko” her class questioned as they saw her familiar smile.

The two females stood at the top of stage, smiles on the crowd all around as mic handed them the attention, “for the first event of the evening, the students will be challenged on numerous aspects” Midnight began.

Tsukiko continued “not only on the strength of their quirks, but on their physicality” she turned to the crowd “because any hero will tell you, your quirk means nothing if you can’t meet its strength halfway.”

The pro heroes nodded in response to her words, and the students gulped as they glanced at them.

“A race to the finish, filled with obstacles that some may recall as well as new ones yet to be challenged” Midnight called.

“To the start,” Tsukiko ordered.

Each student lined up at the designated start, some already firing up their quirks as they gulped down nerves and tried to focus.

“On your marks, get set, go!” Midnight yelled as Tsukiko whistled.

There were screens playing the students and the obstacles for the audience to watch and keep track of, and no matter how annoying Mic could be, he wasn’t the worst commentator U.A could have chosen.

Tsukiko stared in wonder at her classmates and how they were handling themselves, the obstacles may have been harsher this year than they were others, but it was only because the headmaster knew what these kids were capable of.

Everyone does.

As the panels caught sight of Todoroki, mic began to speak, “and there goes Todoroki in full gear as he races against Bakugou”.

Tsukiko watched the two “be careful” she whispered.

She watched as her classmates burned through the bots that were placed at the very start of the race, each person set with determination as she watched their fears melt and their quirks shine.

The second obstacle was one called ‘the fall’ according to Mic. There were tall pillars of stone littered over a large tunnel of darkness, one slip up and you’d plunge into nothing. Bakugou began to catch up to Todoroki at this time, and Tsukiko noticed Deku fall behind, yet she smiled as he carried determination to finish the race and stay in one piece.

“And now, we’ve quickly arrived at the final barrier!” Mic yelled passionately to the audience, a patch of dirt with hidden mines littered all over.

Todoroki and Bakugou continued to make attempts at slowing the other down, keeping everyone intrigued, but Tsukiko had her eye on another panel. 

Deku had the gears of his mind spin as he looked from the piece of metal he held, to the minefield. Then he began to dig quickly, ripping the ground apart before he backed away and prepared to slam the metal on the field.

“Deku” Tsukiko yelled, her silver hair ruffling brightly as she moved her whole body slightly closer to his panel, causing everyone in the arena to turn to his panel.

Then the metal hit and he was sent flying across the field, even past the boys who were previously in first place, he used them as a landing pad and continued the rest of the run on his legs. He was determined to cross the finish line.

“The first person back in the stadium is the man, Izuku Midoriya!” Mic yelled as the crowd cheered in astonishment, confetti flying from all sorts of directions.

“And now the rest are piling in,” Mic shouted. 

Tsukiko looked behind and saw Todoroki breathing heavily as he steamed himself off, while Bakugou steamed in rage.

“The top 42 have made it to the next round” she called out as everyone caught their breath, “and now the real competition begins”

The screen began to spin and Tsukiko starred in anticipation, smiling once it stopped as she yelled “a cavalry battle”.

The crowd cheered as the students gulped in fear, Midnight began to explain the rules of the game and turned to me to explain the point system. “Each student has been assigned a specific amount of points based on the place they took in the chicken race” as I explained, students and their points began to appear on the panel, “and the point value assigned to first place is.. ten million!” I yelled then gulped in fear as everyone grew red beady eyes for Deku.

His whole expression took a drop as he felt the shift in everyone, making him the prey in a stadium swarming with predators.

“It’s a survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!” Midnight yelled.


	6. What you’re all capable of

Deku stood alone and isolated from everyone else who either wanted to take the ten million or not be a part in protecting him from the others.

Tsukiko began to feel guilty as the teams were formed and glared daggers into Deku, that is until Uraraka approached him.

“Deku, let's make a team” she spoke with a smile to his relief as he regained confidence and began to hunt two more members.

“First place” a familiar girl yelled, sending shivers down Tsukiko’s spine as she noticed the pink waves of Hutsame, a girl in the support course who had previously hunted Tsukiko down to advertise her inventions. She was a truly smart and exquisite girl but her demeanor was a whole new story.

Then Deku was on the search for his last member, Tokoyami.

“Everyone to your starting positions” Tsukiko yelled out from the middle of the arena, all of the teams standing confidently as they prepped, “survival of the fittest'' she commented with a wink that made the crowd go wild.

And soon the teams began their hunt for points, starting with the ten million boy himself. 

His face read fear but his team had a plan, one that they were executing perfectly.

“Good, he knows when to not get too cocky” Tsukiko said with a nod and a sigh as she saw Deku’s team preoccupy themselves with simply just protecting the points they were already blessed with. Leading many teams to give up on their search for the highest points, instead acquire ones that were in their reach.

“You have to admit though” Midnight began “having goals is what fires them up the most, making them finer at what they want to achieve, besides” she looked at the crowd “this part is always what gets them the most riled up”.

“Power hungry” Tsukiko spoke with disgust as she rolled her eyes, especially when she noticed Endeavor in the crowd, eyeing his son.

His eyes of flame burned into Tsukiko as he shifted his head and noticed the gleam of her ring that swayed into the light for a moment, a sickening smile crawling onto his lips as he nodded to the girl.

She simply looked away and gulped her nerves down.

The crowd was fully immersed in the cavalry battle, the different quirks and characters of the diverse student body had them leaning on the edges of their seats in anticipation. Some had even developed an attachment to the students as they rooted for them by the side, while other heroes looked for technique and brains to bring under their wings.

Tsukiko stood at the side with a smile of amazement as she stared at her classmates fight for points they knew they deserved, this was going to be a close call on who would make it to the last event.

The clock was ticking, rapidly it seemed for the people who still didn’t have enough points to get them through to the finale.

Then the game switched.

Todoroki’s team was able to steal the ten million bandanna from Deku and now they had the duty to protect it. Every team was on their edge, racing against the clock to acquire the necessary points, until finally the timer went off and the avales battle was deemed over.

Tsukiko held her breath as she turned back to the boards and saw the teams that made it to the finale.

Todoroki, bakugou, Shinsou, and team Deku.

Tsukiko chuckled at the board “why am I not surprised”.

“Alright everyone, that is the end of our two events. Next will be our most loved final event” Midnight said with dark eyes and an erotic smile.

Tsukiko walked up “the students will be given time to rest and enjoy our smaller events as they prepare, a room will be assigned to each student moving forward, do what you will with that information” she then turned to the rest of the crowd “the games will return soon” she closed with as the audience cheered.

The students were all directed by staff of the games to head to a dining hall, and soon enough the crowd also began to rise from their seats to stretch, run to the bathroom, or snag some snacks.

“Ah my body’s so sore” Asui said as she stretched out her back from her seat.

“I can help if you want,” Mineta said with a creepy smile as a dark aura surrounded him.

Tsukiko came up from behind and smacked him on his forehead “don’t start Mineta” she scolded with an irritated mark on her forehead.

“Tsukiko” the girls cheered as they noticed their friend, looking cute as they saw her with a bento box in her hand, she stepped over Mineta and sat down in what used to be his seat.

“You all did amazing” the silver haired girl congratulated with stars in her eyes “I saw you each give it your all.”

“Yeah, but some of us still couldn’t make the cut” Sato said with a sigh as he picked at his food.

“But none of you gave up, no matter the situation” Tsukiko responded, “these games are intense, no one has ever denied that, but this year especially beat on to you all because the teachers know what you’re all capable of.”

Ojiro smiled, along with others who were previously bummed by the situation. They spent some time talking and eating, enjoying the atmosphere, no matter how tense it was with all of the other classes staring them down.

“You guys should probably be getting ready to head back” Tsukiko said as she threw out her trash and sighed as she walked off.

“We still have fifteen minutes left” Uraraka said as she glanced at the clock.

Tsukiko cleaned herself off “sorry, but I really have to be getting back” she apologized profusely then turned around to walk back to the arena, other students staring at her in awe and fear.

“Strange” Momo commented.

“You know, she’s probably leaving early so she can get her outfit fitted” Denki spoke up from his seat.

Mineta continued “I wondered why you girls were still here”

The girls looked at one another in absolute confusion then asked “what outfits?”

“You don’t know” the two mischevious boys gasped then looked at eachother with eerie smiles before continuing their scheme.

After everyone began to return to the arena after the intermission and take their spots on the center of the floor, Tsukiko and Midnight finally revealed the final event.

“Alright everyone, it’s time for the finale” Mic announced in his usual excited tone, until he made a confused noise “what the, Aizawa what kind of fan service is this?” And at that comment, everyone turned to a group of mortified girls from class 1-A, standing there with tight cheerleading costumes and embarrassed faces.

“Oh” Tsukiko said with a surprised face and pink cheeks.

“You tricked us,” Momo said to Mineta and Denki, who continued to laugh from the side.

“Combat battle” Midnight announced, changing the subject, while matches were posted all over the panels around the stadium.

“Woah, sparring,” Kirishima said with sparkling eyes.

“They always have a one on one fight every year for the finale, but the type changes every time” Sero responded as he scanned the matches for his name, freezing at the sight of Todoroki’s name next to his.

“We will allow the students time to prepare for their battles as needed” Midnight said as the students were shooed off the floor.

“Not you” Tsukiko’s voice spoke from behind the group of girls of her class, they turned to her and their eyes grew big once they saw her bright smile, long ponytail, and new outfit.


	7. Unfair

The boys of class 1-A took their seats, looking around curiously when there were no girls in sight. 

“Well, I guess this is happening” Aizawa said queasily from the mic box.

“Wow!” Mic screamed as the crowd cheered at the middle of the arena.

Where the missing girls stood with nervous smiles, still in their uniforms and holding pink pom-poms. But now there was also a different smirking face in the bunch, her silver locks tied up tightly as she winked at the audience.

“Tsukiko,” Deku said nervously with a blush.

The rest of his class watched their performance intensely as they cheered on the girls, “we’ve done good” Denki said as he first bumped Mineta.

“You bastards” Bakugou yelled while preparing to tear into the two boys who were now drowning in fear.

Tsukiko seemed to be really in tune with the atmosphere and music, and even though she definitely had much more experience in the music department, she was able to still help the rest of the girls through it all.

She even sang a bit, which sent the crowd for an absolute frenzy as they heard her soft but loud voice ring through their ears.

Jiro and Momo seemed to be the most excited as their nerves eventually washed away. Smiling because of how Tsukiko convinced them to stay with her.

“What do you mean ‘don’t go’” Jiro shrieked while covering her top “I’m so exposed”

Tsukiko smiled and tipped her head to the side, her long ponytail draping off of her shoulders. “I know this isn’t exactly the ideal situation, but wouldn’t it be better to show that we can in fact make the best out of any situation”

“What do you mean?” Asui questioned.

“I mean” Tsukiko draped her shoulders on Momo and Jiro “why not have some fun”

And so that’s what they did, laughing to one another as they danced around the floor, not caring whether they were doing things right or not. Because quite frankly, this was highschool, even if they are heroes in training.

Time went on and before anyone knew it, the start of the matches was soon approaching and they had to clear the floor.

All of the girls laughed in the changing room and continued to dance as they made their way upstairs to their assigned stands.

“Hi boys,” Tsukiko greeted excitedly with her arms spread out as she entered with the other girls.

“You’re all back” Lida said in an attempt to reprimand them, but Deku cut him off “you all did great down there.”

“I’ll admit” Uraraka said “it was a lot of fun”

Tsukiko then walked off, sighing at the matches once more before she chose a seat in the middle of the stand to see the arena better, and suddenly she heard steps and felt someone sit right next to her, “Kachaan” she said, turning to the boy.

He had his usual look of threat, ready to yell at her performance, until he could see her face of longing when she looked at the arena “so why aren’t you competing” he asked.

“Reasons” she responded then took a breath as she turned to the hot headed boy “you should focus on your match though.”

The boy let out a laugh “I don’t think so, that small girl is an easy warmup” he said, then flinched as Tsukiko smacked the back of his head “take it easy woman” he yelled at her.

“Don’t start underestimating people” the girl hissed “being cocky is never a good look” she continued with a slight whisper.

Bakugou looked at the girl and could see a child version of her, one from the past, seated right in her seat, “I know” he said in an annoyed tone then turned back to the arena.

Tsukiko looked back at him then focused on the stage as mic announced the first match, “Shinsou vs. Deku” he yelled as the panels displayed their pictures.

Tsukiko quickly recognized Deku’s opponent as the indigo haired boy from yesterday “Shinsou” she repeated to herself as he said something to Deku with a mocking smile.

Deku began to respond with an angered look, until he stopped, it was as if time had frozen for him. Shock had taken over his features as he stared back with an open mouth and blank look in his eyes, even his step was frozen in place. Until Shinsou spoke again and Deku began to walk towards the border, moving like a zombie.

“No, I even tried to warn him and everything,” Ojiro yelled as he leaned back and placed his hands on his forehead.

“Warning him?” Tsukiko questioned in Ojiro's ear as she leaned forward and kept her eyes on the so-called battle.

Ojiro peeked through the cracks between his fingers and nodded “I don’t know exactly what his quirk is, but before the cavalry battle I recalled him coming up and saying something. When I answered, everything went blank, until before I knew it the battle was over” he explained “I told Deku not to talk to him”

Tsukiko looked back up at the boys and continued to see Deku walk closer to the border, ‘so this might be why he didn’t make it into the hero course, mind control would never get him much points against robots’ she thought to herself.

“I knew the test wasn’t entirely fair this year” Aizawa spoke up from the mic box “Shinsou has a mind control quirk, an impressive quirk against humans, but against robots there was no way he would get many points” he said, confirming Tsukiko’s theory.

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes, though she didn’t like this exact scenario, she couldn’t blame him for his quirk. He wanted to win just like anyone else, and his quirk was built for these kinds of situations so it would be unfair to hate him for simply using a birth gift.

But just as Deku was about to step out of the boundary, a blast game from his hand and wind puffed into a cloud, he stood at the very line breathing heavily as he turned around with a bruised finger.

“How?” Shinsou questioned with a shocked look.

Deku opened his mouth to speak, but quickly bit down on his lip and launched himself at Shinsou, pushing him back towards the border on his side.

“No” Shinsou yelled as he began to throw punches at Deku, who dodged until the indigo haired boy grabbed ahold of his bruised finger which caused him to release a yell of pain.

Both boys continued to spar hand in hand, until finally Deku grabbed ahold of Shinsou’s arm and used all his strength to fling him over his body and out of bounds.

Tsukiko couldn’t help but smile at his success with her move.

“Shinsou’s out” Midnight declared as the crowd stood in their seats and cheered for the green haired boy.

Deku however blocked it out as he approached his opponent and helped him stand up, reaching out the same arm he had flipped him with. 

Shinsou began to refuse until Deku began to speak to him “you have an amazing quirk” he said with a smile as he pulled him up. Shinsou didn’t respond, but when his classmates began to cheer for him and all the effort he put into the fight, his eyes became sensitive.

And Tsukiko could see it, all the darkness he had lingering inside him was not because he wanted to be feared, it was because his whole life he was by people who ridiculed his quirk and labeled him as a villain. It was enough to make him believe that their lies were true, drowning in the thought that he may never become what he worked so hard to achieve. 

The test didn’t exactly help his confidence.

Tsukiko smiled as she watched his class continue to cheer encouragement at him, allowing a small wisp of light to leave her body and attach to the back of his neck.

The boy suddenly turned warm and even teared up a bit as he nodded with their words.


	8. An admirer

Tsukiko smiled then looked at Bakugou who continued to scan Deku and finally see his strength, “he’s grown right” she asked, to which he made a ‘tch’ sound and looked away. “You both have” she finally added, causing him to turn back around with a softer look.

They both looked at one another and saw their past child selves, sitting across from each other in the same stance but with different bodies that allowed them to reminisce in their past and how good it was.

“Sero vs. Todoroki” Mic yelled out as the boys stepped out.

Tsukiko shifted her gaze as she quickly sat up to watch the boys step out onto the concrete.

Leaving Bakugou to sigh at the present sight of her, wanting so much to reach out and just pull her back to him, already missing the sight of her big silver eyes and soft pink lips. 

He blushed but shook his head as he allowed himself to sink back in his seat, until Denki and Kirishima appeared by him and Tsukiko, leaning with Tsukiko in admiration of the match.

“Can’t wait to see how this plays out,” Denki said.

Tsukiko took a double take on the sparking boy “wait, aren’t you supposed to be down there at the side lines for when your match starts” she told him.

Denki shrugged “oh come on, I have plenty of time” he said.

When suddenly the starting bell sounded and the ground shook as everyone shivered under icy air. Everyone stared at Todoroki and his drastic approach to Sero, feeling sympathy for his opponent but looking at the ice in amazement.

“Better start running,” Tsukiko said with a slight smirk to a stunned Denki.

The boy quickly ran off as Todoroki began to melt his ice down, taking a second to glance at Tsukiko and nod at her.

A small blush dusted her cheeks but she suddenly turned to Kirishima, “you should let me edit your suit one day, it’s a good concept, but a few upgrades wouldn’t hurt.”

“You design suits” Kirishima questioned in amazement with dazzling eyes, while Tsukiko laughed at his cute reaction to her small comment.

“I learned a lot while traveling, one being many technicals behind the art of suit making” Tsukiko explained “now don’t get me wrong, I’m not experienced or anything, but I know what works for certain people”

“That would be amazing,” Kirishima exclaimed again.

Tsukiko stared at him with curiosity as she saw a familiar face fade with his, one that seemed to be an old memory. But instead of it dispersing, the image became clear and she could see the bright smile of a very familiar hero.

“Lida” A familiar voice spoke up from behind Tsukiko.

The navy haired boy looked up at Todoroki “They want you down now so there isn’t such a delay when this match ends” he explained.

Lida quickly stood up from his seat and bowed “thank you Todoroki” then he quickly ran out of the stands and down the hall.

Todoroki hopped over the seat next to Tsukiko and carefully sat down beside her, causing them to both look at one another.

“Yeah, haha, laugh it up” Sero said as he entered the stands and stood by an empty seat next to Kirishima “I will beat you one day though Todoroki” he said with a confident pose.

Both boys nodded at each other and Tsukiko giggled at their friendly display.

The match’s continued one right after the other and at one point Deku finally joined the rest of the class to watch the rest of their classmates compete against strong opponents.

“Are you excited for your next match?” Tsukiko asked as she leaned forward from her seat to Deku’s ear.

Deku jumped in his seat at her voice but quickly turned to her to respond, accidentally meeting eyes with Todoroki and gulping at his strict demeanor, even if he was just casually watching the matches “um, you know” he began but trailed off out of nerves.

Tsukiko nodded in understanding and leaned closer to the green haired boy “I won’t lie, I know Todoroki and I know he’s going to give this match all he has” she spoke “but, I also know you very well, and I know that the fight you’ve been sprouting inside you won’t go down without giving it’s all.”

Deku smiled nervously as she leaned back and smiled at him “thanks Tsuki” he said after releasing a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

Tsukiko nodded in response just as Mina got a final hit on Aoyama “ooh” she flinched at his pain along with her classmates, but then cheered as Mina was announced the winner.

“Guess that means it’s Tokoyami vs Momo next,” Deku said as he turned to Tsukiko, surprised to see her eyes gleam with such excitement.

“Tokoyami” she continued to gleam as her eyes and hair turned pastel purple, suddenly getting up from her seat and scrambling over a yelling Bakugou to run down the stand and go to the railing.

Deku exchanged looks with his friends and shrugged as the three of them joined her at the railing, “you’re a fan of his” Deku asked as he watched the staff continue to sweep for the next match.

“More like an admirer” Mineta commented.

Tsukiko turned to him “jealous” she questioned while sticking out her tongue and dragging her eye down, not noticing the clear jealousy of a few boys who stayed seated. 

Before anyone could say anything else, the two opponents walked out to the stage and stood straight until the bell finally sounded.

Tokoyami wasted no time as he drew first and sent out his companion “Dark shadow” he called out as the substance left his body and lunged at Momo.

The girl stood straight and within the last second created a shield to deflect the shadow, putting full grip into the metal as it bounced off and prepared to lunge back. The shadow continued to beat at the metal as Momo lost it and quickly created a new one.

Until Dark shadow lunged harder, stopping with a mental order from Tokoyami.

Momo looked confused and began to create a weapon, until finally Midnight called it “Yaoyorozu, out of bounds”.

“A victory” Mic shouted to the crowd, while Momo stood in her same spot, her face overridden with shock as her opponent walked off into the hall.

“Poor Momo'' Uraraka spoke as she watched her friend finally walk off the stage, she could tell the loss was a bother to her and felt even worse as she thought about her upcoming match against Bakugou.

Tsukiko however, continued to stare off in wonder as she watched the replays of Tokoyami and Dark shadow. She was mesmerized by his control and their connectivity.

“Any notes” Tokoyami spoke from behind Tsukiko, causing her to jump back from the ledge as she turned to him.

She blushed brightly and nervously played with the tips of her hair. Until dark shadow seeped out and winded himself around Tsukiko, looking deep into her eyes. “Dark shadow” Tokoyami began to yell at his shadow, but had no effect on it.

Tsukiko simply looked back at the shadow and raked her fingers at the top of his head, “the connection you have is amazing, I can tell you both have worked at this quirk for a long time” she said as Dark shadow smiled in response and brought himself back to Tokoyami when he finally knew.

“Thank you Tsukiko” Tokoyami said nervously “I’m sorry about Dark Shadow”.

Tsukiko just giggled in response “it’s fine” then with that she went back to her seat, just in time to see Bakugo leaving. “Kachaan” she called after him “remember what I said”.

He looked as if he wanted to retort but instead chose to simply nod back then turn away.


	9. You did it

Tsukiko went back to her seat and was able to catch just the end of Kirishima’s match “they both collapsed” she said with an expression as she saw the strange scene.

“Next is Uraraka’s match,” Deku said with a gulp as he came back from the hall with Lida, “surely even he has boundaries”.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tsukiko asked just before they took their seats.

“Well there’s a large difference in their quirks” Deku began just as Lida cut off “and there’s a large gap in their sensitivity, he can’t seriously be considering going in full against her.”

“You really don't understand what either of you are saying” Tsukiko said as she stood up “do you really have that little faith in your friend? To be saying that Kachaan should tone it down just because she’s a girl, then answer me this, how would you prefer her to win?”

“Tsukiko” Deku began.

“No” I said as I stood up and walked out of the aisle again “what you’re asking isn’t fair, they both want to win.”

And as she made her way down to the railing, memories began to flood her mind as they painted themselves with a blurred effect. Her emotions seemed to connect with faces and words, some she recalled and others she couldn’t.

Nonetheless, she pushed through the clutter of her mind and watched the match up close.

As she thought, both of her friends were strong with not only their quirks but also precision. Uraraka was able to pull sly moves whenever she saw Bakugou focus on something else, and Bakugou had quick reflexes to go against these small tactics.

Until finally the match ended with Uraraka not being able to fight anymore after her final attempt was defeated.

“Bakugou wins” Midnight announced as the spiky haired boy retreated back through the hall, while staff members helped Uraraka up.

When Tsukiko turned back to glance at her class, she noticed Deku and Lida leaving through the hall. The rest of the class was kind of split on how to feel until Kirishima walked up to Tsukiko with an excited smile “he won”.

“He did” she responded with a smile as the spiky haired boy walked in.

He didn’t say anything to the class, just kept his hands in his pockets as he walked down the steps.

“Kachaan” Tsukiko yelled as Kirishima yelled “Bakugou”, they both immediately ran up the steps towards him with smiles, to which he stood in shock and unsure of what to do, until finally Tsukiko landed herself into his arms while Kirishima stood there waving his arms like a mad man.

Bakugou stood in shock as he processed how close Tsukiko was to him, her breath tickling his chest as her hair ruffled under his chin and released a flower scent. “Of course I won” he told Kirishima while coughing as he looked away and held onto the girl.

“Oh shoot, I have to go break my tie right now” Kirishima said, “congrats again Bakugou” and with that he ran off.

“You gonna hold onto me forever?” Tsukiko asked, causing Bakugou to gently pull her off.

“You’re the one that jumped on me” He began to yell and shove his hands back in his pockets as he glared at a wall.

Tsukiko just giggled at his reaction, then ruffled the top of his head “You did great out there, like I said, you’ve grown.”

Suddenly she saw Todoroki stand from his seat “are you going to your match with Deku?” She asked while pushing her hair behind her ear, a nervous tick that both boys knew of.

“Yeah, I think he’s already downstairs so I should get going,” then he paused, unsure of how he should approach the topic with her, especially with others now in the same room “Tsukiko, I know he’s your friend and I..”

She suddenly grabbed his hand and smiled when he looked up at her, “don’t think he’s just going to give you the win, he’ll make you work for it.” She responded to him with a knowing smile, she knew how much this meant to him, so whatever happened she swore to support.

He continued to scan the girl then finally nod as he slowly slipped his hand out of hers, making his way down.

“Come on, we should watch at the front” Tsukiko said excitedly as she dragged Bakugou behind her, already cheering on Kirishima just as he won the tie breaker.

And in a matter of minutes, most of her classmates had joined them at the very end of the railing. Waiting for the next match to begin as either boy walked out onto the closed off area.


	10. Your power

Before anyone knew it, both boys began to go at it with each of their quirks. Todoroki blasted large pieces of ice while Deku exploded them every time he flicked a finger, quickly gritting his teeth at the pain that overcame his body with each bruised finger.

“Deku” Tsukiko said as she watched blood begin to seep out when he started to flick his already bruised fingers, buying time as he saw Todoroki’s cold quirk also begin to take a toll on his body.

”you’re trembling Todoroki” Deku yelled in frustration as he saw the boy's frozen breath. “There’s a limit to how much cold your body can take, isn’t there?”

Tsukiko could see the cold just slowly cover Todoroki, nibbling away at his warm quirk that he refused to even glance at. It was a sore wound for him, she already knew this, but it was only confirmed when she thought back on the conversation Todoroki had with Deku. 

She had left the cafeteria to look for him so she could just shake away the nerves he had, but when she heard his words and how he viewed himself due to his past, she couldn’t help but feel the tears she allowed to slip in the dark hallway.

“Everyone’s fighting with everything they’ve got” Deku began “you want to win with just half your strength?”

Tsukiko looked at each boy with such sensitive eyes, knowing exactly what Deku was trying to do. He just couldn’t help getting involved, it was something she admired him for since they were kids.

“Come at me with everything you’ve got” Deku finally yelled.

Then anger came over Todoroki’s features, “what are you planning, did my damn old man buy you off or something?” He asked, assuming the worst in Deku, as he lunged at him.

But Deku stood his ground and put all strength into his arm as he punched with all his might straight in Todoroki’s stomach.

“He got a hit on Todoroki” Mic yelled, the crowd cheering in surprise from all sides of the stadium.

But then both boys just continued with their regular ice and power quirks, causing them both to strain their bodies with over use.

“Someone has to stop this, they’re going to hurt themselves” Tsukiko said with a worried expression as she saw Deku’s bruised and bloody hands, as well as Todoroki’s trembling body, “they’re not thinking straight.” She could even see Cementoss grow concerned at the fight.

However it only continued “why are you going so far?” Todoroki shouted.

“Because I have expectations to fulfill” Deku responded “which is why right now, I think you should stop screwing around!”

The cold only spread further along his body, “shut up” he said as Deku came closer, trembling at the cold and memories. ‘It’s okay for you to be the one’ he remembered his mother telling him while she caressed the top of his head.

Deku finally threw another hit on Todoroki, sending his opponent flying across the arena as he balanced himself and watched the boy not make any movement to help stop himself. That was when anger bubbled up inside of him even further “it’s your power, isn’t it?” He yelled in a final attempt to wake up the boy, he knew Todoroki had so much more potential than this.

Tsukiko heard his words and they rang in her body as well, remembering her quirk and gripping each hand.

Suddenly Todoroki stood in shock with wide eyes as his left side grew beautiful bright flames, melting his ice off in an instant “even though you want to win” he began “I want.. to be a hero too” he finally responded with a new found confidence in him.

Tsukiko smiled brightly at both boys, allowing a tear to slide down her cheek as she saw Todoroki being saved from his pent up fear. 

Feeling hope for herself.

Then suddenly she was gone, running down the stairs and leaning on the closest railing from the bottom of the stadium. Bakugou turned and noticed her gray curls from where she was at “Damn it” he said as he noticed Todoroki’s bright flames, fearing she would get hurt from where she was at, he also ran down.

“Have you finally accepted yourself?” Endeavor yelled from the stands as he also stepped down to the closest spot possible, “with my blood you will surpass me”

Tsukiko could see a tear fall down the boy's face at his father's words “you will be who you want to be” she began to yell to him “with your own power, however you choose”. 

Todoroki’s breath hitched at her words while his father glared at the girl.

“Wow,” Deku said as he admired the power.

“Why are you smiling?” Todorki asked “don’t blame me for what happens next.”

Then both boys began to regenerate their bodies, filling them with power as they took powerful poses, preparing for what would come next.

“Midnight we have to stop this” Cementoss yelled “their bodies won’t be able to handle this power.”

Tsukiko saw their worried exchanges and thought back on Deku’s words ‘it’s your power, isn’t it’ she then nodded to herself as she took a breath and felt her eyes turn pure white, gripping onto the railing as her veins mimicked the color.

“Tsukiko” Bakugou yelled as he saw the girl, running towards her as the boys let go of their power, running with arms out as he gripped her tightly.

Then finally the explosion of each quirk meeting hit, the wind expanding to the entire stadium as it tried to escape from a specific upward point.

“What happened?” Momo yelled as her class was blown away.

Then the smoke finally began to clear as everyone stood up and shook themselves off. Tsukiko breathed hard as she fell deeper into Bakugou’s arms, trying to steady herself as she let out a small laugh and finally allowed herself to slip into sleep.

While everyone watched the arena, wondering who won. Until finally they were able to see Deku slide down along the wall, while Todoroki stood straight on the floor, his clothes ripped as he breathed heavily.

“M-Midoriya is out of bounds,” Midnight announced.

Bakugou looked back at the girl in his arms, carrying her whole body up in the air as he studied her features and wondered why she was in this state. Thinking about when he ran to her, wondering if the glow he saw was his imagination. 

Todoroki tried to look up to see Tsukiko but instead was shocked to see her unconscious and limp in Bakugou’s arms, his concern overcame him as he ran back in the hall when he saw Bakugou take her inside.

“You’re in my way” he said flatly when he saw his father standing in the dark.

“You’re just letting it all out and it’s dangerous” Endeavor spoke with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at his son’s ripped and charred clothes, “after you graduate, come work for me”

When Todoroki heard that, he bit his lip and gripped his hands tightly “For that one moment” Todoroki began, looking down at his left palm “I forgot about you.”

As they continued to talk, Recovery girl was shown in her room and examined two students as All Might stood over them.

“The boy's recovery will not be an easy one, I will need to remove pieces of bone to make sure they don’t stay in the joints.” She said to All Might “you're going too far.”

Then she turned to Tsukiko’s bed, her body littered with scrapes and bruises, more appearing with every second that passed. “A troublemaker, this one.”

“What did young Bakugou say when he brought her?” All Might asked as he remembered hiding when the boy busted in through the door to deliver her.

“Nothing, he has no idea what happened to her” recovery girl said as she pushed a curl away from the girls face “he says she was at the bottom railing when the boys released their power, but he made it down at the same time and there wasn’t a single scrape on him.”

“You don’t think she could have..” All Might trailed off.

“I know she did,” Recovery girl said as she sighed and turned away from the girl to face Deku, “this boy must have saved many souls today.”

All Might laughed in response until a group rushed into the room looking for their classmates.

“Deku” They all yelled in unison at the sight of their injured friend lying unconscious.

“You’re all so noisy” Recovery girl reprimanded them.

To which Deku fluttered his eyelids open and scanned the room, smiling softly at his friends but having concern sink in as he stared down at his arms “wow” was all he could manage to say as his friends were shooed out of the room.

“I..” Deku’s face turned dark. “I couldn’t even do what you asked.”

All Might straightened his posture “you were trying to get him to realize something” he responded.

“But that’s not it, I couldn’t even see in front or around me” Deku began to speak in a sad tone as he felt the warm tears in his eyes only accumulate.

“I won’t lie when I say this is a regrettable result, but,” All Might paused and slyly glanced at the curtain that separated them from the sight of Tsukiko “meddling when you don’t need to, is the true essence of being a hero.”

Recovery girl sighed “we should get to the surgery” she said while rummaging around and closing another curtain “you should wait with the girl” she whispered to All Might.

He nodded and moved next to the frail girl, pushing a stool nearby to be at her side and examine the damage to her body “you really are selfless” he told her, “but despite everything you’ve gone through, and the walls you’ve put up” he looked at her hands “you want to be saved.” 

Then he sighed, remembering her youthful look that was filled with fear but she always fought it back with a bright smile of her own. Something they both learned together, could do a lot for the people they wished to protect.

“I’m okay” He could hear Tsukiko’s voice speak out, causing All Might to look up and see the girl sitting up calmly with a smile on her face.

Then they both heard the door creak open, footsteps following as Todoroki carefully called out “Tsukiko.”

All Might quickly turned into his hero form just as Todoroki made it to the girl’s bed. He turned sensitive as he walked over to her and sat down by her side, pushing locks of hair behind her ear and gritting his teeth at her smile despite the injuries. 

She held onto his arm “hey, I’m so proud of you” she said simply while hugging him back the tightest she could.

As soon as Recovery girl had finished Deku’s surgery, she was able to run some tests and do an assessment on Tsukiko. “You seem fine for the most part, despite these scrapes and bruises but I can take care of them for the most part.” She concluded while placing soft kisses on the parts of her body that needed the most attention.

Tsukiko stared blankly as she thought back on the energy that was surging through her body, the rush she got from expelling the pure light within her. But an image that stuck in her mind was Kachaan’s arms fling themselves around her as if he were a shield, it was that image that caused a single tear to unknowingly slip from her eye.

Recovery Girl noticed the droplet and softly wiped it from the girls cheek “you’ve been through so much girl, it’s okay to release what you’re feeling”

Tsukiko however was brought back into the present and simply smiled up at the woman.

“Boy, come in” the woman called out as Todoroki pushed the curtain aside and came close to the bed “she can go back to the stands, she’s perfectly healthy but be sure she stays that way.”

“Yes ma’am” Todoroki said while helping Tsukiko up and out of the room, only glancing back at Deku with a slight face of guilt until Tsukiko assured him with a slight nudge.

Recovery Girl sighed as she let her warm smile fall with a face of worry “that girl holds so much inside of her” she turned to All Might “you keep an eye on her, you hear? Her mother would have done the same for anyone else”

All might nodded as he turned back to his normal form, memories of a woman they once all knew fading through his brain.


	11. Beggars can’t be Choosers

“Shouldn’t you be heading to your room to prepare for your next match” Tsukiko asked Todoroki.

“Bakugou and Kirishima still haven’t even begun their match” Todorki responded to ease her mind as they continued their path.

They both had finally made it to their classmates and quietly walked down the steps, Tsukiko felt a bit uneasy as she thought about how Bakugou must have told them what had happened.

“Guys, you missed Bakugou’s second match with Kirishima” Denki said as he noticed the two walking down the stairs, “where have you been?” He asked with complete obliviousness that shocked the pair.

‘He didn’t tell them’ she thought to herself as she walked up to the railing and leaned against it to see the middle of the arena, staring at the blonde boy as he took his last hit on Kirishima.

“Bakugou wins” Midnight announced from the bottom of the arena.

Bakugou looked up at the stands with a growl as he heard some of the guys cheer for him, but he was surprised to see Tsukiko there with them looking completely healthy. Her familiar smile made his knees slightly buckle, but he shook the confusing feelings away as he noticed Todoroki behind her.

“We should probably be getting down there,” Todoroki said, nodding towards Lida and Tokoyami. 

Tsukiko held her hand out and softly tugged on the sleeve of his shirt , looking up at him with her wide silver eyes that somehow seemed to speak for themselves.

As a response to this, Todorki couldn’t help but just lean down to the girl's level and place a soft kiss on a clear patch of her left cheek, being ever so careful when he pulled back and nodded at her “okay.” And with that he was gone, the others following close behind him as they headed downstairs, somewhat shocked as they glanced at one another but chose to say nothing.

“Oh” Uraraka said as she glanced at Tsukiko with a bit of mischief in her voice.

The rest of the class had sense enough to not question anything, well except for Mineta who practically shook with confusion as he attempted to question everything until Sero placed a piece of tape over his mouth.

And in a matter of minutes, the semi-final round began and everyone in the stadium tuned in to the fights, picking out details in the students' fights and noting their quirks.

The students however, just passed time by simply cheering on their classmates, feeling proud to see their class take over the sparring board and take home the top spots no matter what happened. 

Even if each did still desire the very top position on that board.

“Todoroki wins” Midnight announced after the first round, “Bakugou wins” she would call about after the second round as Mic arranged the names accordingly and revealed the very last match between the two finalists of the sparring.

“Let’s see how this one turns out,” Sero commented with a whistle as he leaned back into his seat.

“Deku” Uraraka called out excitedly as she and the rest of the class turned to see him walking down the steps with both of his arms wrapped up tightly and held by a sling. Everyone had their fair share of comments for the boy and expressed how proud they were of him.

“You did great Deku” Tsukiko complimented with a smile as he reached her line of seats and sat down next to her.

“Thanks Tsuki” he said with a slight laugh as she helped him sit down comfortably in his seat.

However Tsukiko looked puzzled as she scanned the arena, thinking about all of the outcomes from this one fight.

Deku noticed and sighed with a small smile “Tsuki” he said while growing his smile into a brighter one. Trying to assure her she would be fine, laughing as he tried to reach out to touch her head, only to realize they were strapped tightly.

Tsukiko giggled at this and leaned her forehead on his “thank you” she said with a calm look on her face as they both closed their eyes when she gently placed her head on his shoulder. Suddenly they both began to recount the past and watch their childhood selves as they painted memories for one another, laughing at how imaginative they once were when it came to the world and just how large it was.

“This might sound strange, but I always knew you would be here” Tsukiko began “despite what anyone else said or how you felt, I knew that you would push through and find any way possible to pave that path for yourself.”

“What about you?” He asked “is this exactly how you pictured it?”

Tsukiko hesitated, then smiled “beggars can’t be choosers”

He looked at her with a questioning look, ready to ask what she meant, until Midnight stood back in the middle to announce the final match “Bakugou vs Todoroki” the two boys stepping out into the light at the sound of their names being called.


	12. Plus ultra

“Start” Midnight yelled from off to the side.

And with that Todoroki took his first chance to blast a large blast of ice, just as he had done earlier with Sero. 

Bakugou stood in his spot, blasting explosions rapidly from his hands to crush it before it could grow and surround him. However it still did, having some in the crowd to believe that the match truly could already be over. Until they heard booms, one right after the other, the ice coming apart in a clear path to reveal an angry Bakugou lunging at his opponent.

“The stronger the quirk…” Bakugou yelled.

Todoroki on instinct reached out with his right arm to blast more ice.

“The more imprecise the attacks” The boy yelled again as he dodged the attack and instead gripped his head hard “are you underestimating me” then threw him from across his shoulder as he flipped back onto his feet.

However Todoroki was able to create a barrier of ice and surf along it “he avoids going out” Mic yelled out at the display.

Bakugou quickly lunged back at the boy with his explosions, and Todoroki gripped him with his left arm, seemingly prepared to use his fire quirk.

“Use your left” Endeavor shouted.

Todoroki only gritted his teeth as he held back and instead flung his opponent away from him.

“Am I not strong enough to make you use it” Bakugou yelled with a dark face “no one makes a fool of me you bastard”. The boy was angry now as he continued to fire off explosions at a rapid pace “I want an indisputable first place!”

Tsukiko sat in her seat, shocked at what Bakugou was yelling. She’s never seen him like this, it was a mixture of negativity and pent up emotions that were feeding off of him. “Kachaan” she said while looking down at him and his display, even making a moment's worth of eye contact with him when he looked up at the stands.

Then he raced towards his opponent.

Todoroki stood in his place, contemplating with himself as he looked at Bakugou running towards him. He was unsure of something, anyone could see that.

Until he began to move his left arm.

“Todoroki” Deku shouted as he stood up in his seat with Tsukiko following his lead “don’t lose! Do your best!”

Tsukiko quickly rose up out of her seat too, but couldn’t find any words for either boy as she looked down at both of their faces that seemed to wait for her to say something. Her hair fluttered against the wind and her silver eyes shined but even with all of the words racing in her mind, her voice could create none.

Todoroki suddenly straightened up and melted off the ice, as he raised his left arm and prepared for Bakugou by lighting his flames.

While Bakugou prepared his arms to brace even bigger explosions then he had before.

Both boys seemed fully prepared to do whatever it took to take the winning place on the leaderboard, honing their quirks as they confidently used it in their own ways.

Until at the very last second, Todorki put out his flames and lowered his arm. Receiving Bakugou's full quirk when the explosion impacted onto him and sent him flying back into his large mountain of ice.

When the smoke cleared, Todoroki laid unconscious on the ice and Bakugou was on the floor. Looking up in shock at his opponent “you put out your flames” he suddenly yelled in pure anger then lifted himself up to limp towards him.

“Kachaan” Tsukiko called out to the boy “please”.

It was no use though, he gripped the collar of the boy's shirt and yanked on it as he began to yell “stop screwing around” ignoring Tsukiko’s voice, especially when he caught a glimpse of the matching ring tucked underneath Todoroki’s shirt.

“To get first place like this?” He asked in frustration “like..” then faded as he slipped consciousness and collapsed onto the ice.

Midnight tucked her clothing back over the exposed patch of skin then announced “Bakugou wins” 

“Wow” Denki said in a surprised tone as the rest of the class mimicked the shocked expression.

“So that really just happened” Deku said as he felt Tsukiko shift alongside him “Yup” she finally answered as they looked at one another with sweat droplets on their faces.

After they cleaned up the mess at the bottom of the arena and shuffled the students down in a calm manner, Midnight stood up on the stage proudly “now, we will award the medals!” She announced as Tsukiko gripped onto the box of medals and stood next to All Might.

The panels then raised from the ground with each winner standing on one.

“Oh god” Tsukiko said as she saw Bakugou, completely chained to his pedestal as he fought against them and yelled at the muzzle his mouth wore.

All Might took a medal from the box Tsukiko held in her hands. “Young Tokoyami, congratulations” he told the bow as he bowed for All Might to place the medal. “You sure are strong” he commented while giving the boy a hug and mumbling something to him.

“Yes, sir” Tokoyami responded as the pro hero let him go, glancing down at the medal then waving to Tsukiko who smiled and also congratulated him.

“Young Todoroki, congratulations” All Might spoke, also taking time to speak one on one to the boy just before embracing him in a hug.

Tsukiko also smiled at Todoroki as she gave him a thumbs up while walking up the steps behind All Might to deliver the last medal.

“Now then, young Bakugou” All Might said, trailing off at the sight of his chains “this is too much” he finally decided as he took off the boy’s muzzle.

“All might” Bakugo began “first place like this, is not worth anything!” He finally yelled, glancing back at Tsukiko who approached him with a calm face that seemed to even cool him down.

“His face is amazing” All Might commented while noticing the eye contact of the two “take this medal okay” he said while trying to wiggle it on the boy to get this all over with.

“These are the winners” All might announced once more for the audience, “but remember that it could have been any one of you standing up here today, you all have the power and mentality to grow beyond what you showed now.” He ruffled the top of Tsukiko’s head as he nodded, “so say it with me…”

“Plus ultra” everyone yelled.

“Thank you for your hard work” All Might yelled, confusing the students and just about everyone in the stands. “What? I thought everyone worked really hard” he excused in a nervous tone.


	13. Somebody to you

And with that, the event was over. The students were shuffled into the building to change and retrieve any items they left behind, while the audience began to trickle out of the stadium through the exits that were highlighted by pro heroes on the clock.

“Tsukiko” Todoroki called out as he saw the silver haired girl from the end of the hall speaking to Deku.

Deku turned with Tsukiko and nodded to the girl as he continued to walk so they could be alone. “Shoto” the girl said with a smile as she saw the boy continue to walk closer, then speed walk, until he finally broke into a full run.

He stopped right in front of the girl, his hair still ruffled in all kinds of ways from the last battle. He breathed heavily as they both intertwined their hands with one another. “All I’ve ever wanted is to reject my father and prove that his power was nothing of importance” he cupped her cheek carefully “but now, I just want to be myself. Grow into the power I have within my own pace” he paused.

“But most importantly, all I want to be, is someone important to you” he finally said while leaning his forehead on hers “these rings mean nothing to me if it’s not your choice, so no matter what happens I want you to know that this is how I feel, and I will keep trying.”

Tsukiko stood with a red face, her hair and eyes quickly fading into a rose colored tone. His words rang in her core ‘your choice’ she laughed while wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling her eyes gloss with emotion “Shoto.”

The next couple of days were used as a resting period for the students, class was suspended and the students got to spend the next two days however they wished.

Most used it to spend time with their families.

Or re-establish a connection.

Tsukiko and Todoroki walked down the hall that a nurse guided them to, hand in hand as Todoroki gripped the flowers he had in his free arm, “what if she doesn’t want to see me?” the boy asked in a frightened tone as they got closer to their destination.

“She has the right to make that decision” Tsukiko began “but first you have to give her the choice” she gently slipped her hand from his as they made it to the fated door.

“What are you doing” Todoroki asked as Tsukiko gripped at the sleeves of her lopsided black knitted sweater. He sighed at her obliviousness and blushed as he gripped her wrist while looking down at the floor “please come in with me,” he finally asked the girl.

She looked at the boy with a surprised expression until a soft smile returned “of course” she said while interlocking their hands as Todoroki pushed the door open.

Ever since the festival, everyone had felt a shift of change within themselves. Interacting with people would never be the same, and little did they know, the villains were on the hunt.

After the two rest days were up, everyone was called to return to class so they’re studies could continue.

Well, at least for most of them.


	14. Yin-Yang

Tsukiko stood at the front of the class, looking away from them as she gripped her skirt so they wouldn’t see her shy blush.

“Officially your first day Tsukiko” Aizawa teased with a mocking smile. Tsukiko bit the inside of her cheek in response “we already have a pretty even seating arrangement, but since the back of the class is a bit wider we were able to space the desks out and have your desk in between Ojiro and Kaminari.”

Tsukiko finally looked at the class with her rosy cheeks and nervously smiled as she waived at the two boys.

Both boys turned to the empty desk in between them, then looked up at each other, and finally looked up at the girl as their cheeks went pink.

As Tsukiko took her seat, Aizawa cleared his throat and began to speak again, “today you all will be deciding your hero names, we need these so we can provide them to the heroes that have nominated you to work with them for a short period of time” he paused while pulling up the tallies of each student “Even if you have none, you will still be sent to a place that can provide you with work-like experience.”

Tsukiko sighed as she begrudgingly looked at the board. She scanned through a few familiar heroes that had offered their work-places to her, blushing at one familiar young hero, until shock overcame her at seeing Endeavor’s photo.

She quickly turned to Shoto who happened to be equally surprised at his father's offer.

“I can’t wait for this” Midnight’s voice rang out as she stepped inside the classroom.

“I understand that this is one of the fun parts in the hero process” Aizawa spoke “but understand that this name is also crucial to your future as a hero.”

Tsukiko bit her lip as she looked down at her hands and the blank board that sat in front of her, it seemed to mock her as the thoughts she tried to bury deep inside, began to spin and tangle with one another.

And as the students scrawled down name after name on their own boards, she fiddled with the marker in her hand. But then she smiled while looking down at her hands, hearing familiar voices call out to her, ones that comforted her.

‘It’s your power, isn’t it?’

‘I’m always with you’

‘Your choice’

‘I know you have to, it’s okay’

So she took a breath, and wrote down what she knew she wanted. Then fifteen minutes were finally up, and the students began to present their names one by one, some even explaining why they chose their name.

And soon it was Tsukiko’s turn to walk up to the podium, she gulped down the nerves that fluttered in her belly. Her hands clutching the whiteboard so tightly that a few of the students thought she’d just snap it, until finally she loosened her grip and turned it over for the class to see.

“Yin Yang” Aizawa read while Tsukiko nodded in response, he glanced at Midnight next to him and the woman smiled brightly “I love it”

The class was curious at her choice of name, but none questioned it as she released a breath and walked back to her seat, much calmer than she had previously been.

Soon enough, it was time for everyone to return to their homes and as the students began to file out of the room, Aizawa stopped two of them.

“All Might wants to see both of you” He said, causing Tsukiko and Deku to look at each other with confusion, nodding back at their teacher as they went down a different hall.

“So, any idea why he wants to see you?” Deku asked the girl with a nervous expression.

“Honestly” she began “I have no clue”

Deku gulped “great” he answered with a nauseous look.

When they finally made it to the eerily quiet staff room, they noticed All Might leaning on the wall outside, scanning papers he had gripped tightly into his hands. His ears perked up as the sound of footsteps became clearer within the vacant hall “ah young Midoriya and Tsukiko” he called out with his usual deep heroic tone.

“All Might” Deku said nervously.

Tsukiko continued to approach the man “any particular reason for calling us over?” Then she looked at Deku “well, me” she corrected with an embarrassed smile.

All Might laughed loudly, “well, I was just made aware of a new hero offer under both of your names” he then gulped before saying the name “gran Torino.”

“Who?” Deku questioned while Tsukiko practically beamed with joy at the mere mention of the name, “really, I get to see him” she cheered.

All Might took a moment to compose himself and cleared his voice with a cough “he was a past mentor of mine, good old Gran Torino” he laughed nervously and his hands continued to shake the papers he held. “Anyway, if you two have the time, you can come inside for some more information”

Deku turned to Tsukiko, she nodded immediately and gripped his hand tightly while dragging him into the room. He was nervous, but when he looked at her smile it all began to melt away as he nodded and let it all happen.

After that day, a week passed by quickly as the students contemplated who they were going to choose for the training. They all knew this was an important decision that would give them more access to the real world and what it was like.

“Alright everyone, I want you to make sure that you all have your belongings” Aizawa told his students as they all slowly filed into the lobby of the train station.

“Tsukiko” Uraraka called out with a smile as she waved to the girl, Lida and Deku both turning to face her.

She waved back and approached them, holding a student's case of her own, “hey guys” she said with her usual calm tone.

“You have your own suit” Uraraka commented while pointing to the case, “What does it look like?” She questioned while gushing about details that she guessed were on it “I’m sure it’s something cute, no wait, it might be more sophisticated since it’s a hero suit, or maybe…”

“Uraraka” Aizawa called out “you’re train is here” he said while gesturing to a cart that he stood by.

“Oh” she said and quickly grabbed her things, turning to her friends “Well, I’ll see you all soon” she said while walking to the cart “can’t wait to see the suit Tsukiko.”

Her classmates waved and continued to do so until she disappeared within the crowd of her cart.

“Lida over here” Aizawa quickly called again.

Lida nodded and picked up his things, not quite paying attention to his friends as he began to walk towards Aizawa. It was odd, especially when most of the people in the class knew his personality, and had even expected him to reprimand them about behaving before he left.

But he wasn’t.

“Lida” Deku yelled after his friend, causing him to stop “if you ever need anything, you know you can always talk to me, or Uraraka and Tsuki. You know that right?” He asked.

Lida gave a strained smile and nodded, but quickly turned back and practically jogged on over to his cart.

Tsukiko’s face wrinkled in confusion as she looked back and forth between Lida and Deku, however when she tried to ask Deku what exactly just happened, she heard Aizawa call out his name.

“... oh, and Tsukiko” he added while scanning the papers to see if there was a confusion of some sort.

“Coming” she called back to her teacher, looking back at Todoroki and waving goodbye to him as he got in his own cart.


	15. Who are You?

When Tsukiko and Deku first got on the cart, they were relieved to see it less packed than the others were and even high fived when they scored seats right next to each other. “I’m so nervous,” Deku said while leaning on his shaky leg and rubbing his hands together.

Tsukiko bit her lip then finally spoke up “is Lida okay?” She asked while recalling her new friend's face, it seemed to be blank while his demeanor spoke sadness through his limited speech and stiff movements.

Deku sighed, “his brother was involved in an accident, attacked by a villain during the sports festival. That’s why Lida left the competition early, to see his brother in the hospital before his surgery.” 

“Surgery” Tsukiko asked, her brain recalling the hero in some of her best memories, he was a kind guy who always showed his best side at any given moment. 

But most importantly, he was a friend to her since the very moment they met.

Deku noticed her small change and quickly held her hand, “he’s in a much better condition now, they were able to stabilize him and he’s on rest for a while” the boy assured, hesitating to say the last part “but, his legs won’t ever work the same and he’ll have to retire his position as a hero.”

Tsukiko gripped his hand a bit tighter, imagining what Lida was possibly going through and soon enough she could begin to feel his grief and loss “Lida” she began to loosen her grip “he’s always seen his brother in such a strong image, but seeing him in that bed, it takes a toll”

Deku nodded “that’s why I’m worried, he wasn’t himself”

The two students continued to talk about Lida, but eventually strayed from the topic as the cart got rowdier and Deku’s nerves grew even more, “are you okay’ Tsukiko asked the shaky boy who was startled at just her question.

He quickly tried to play it off and rubbed the back of his neck “o-ofcourse, I’m excited to be working with someone who trained All Might” he then looked down at his hand “hopefully, he can teach me how to control this quirk as my own.” His face suddenly flushed into a pale white color as he realized his word choice “how did you even know?”

Tsukiko sighed with a smile.

Then both students felt the cart stop and heard their stop being called over the intercom, “we’re here” Tsukiko said with sparkly eyes as she took Deku’s hand and ran off the cart, her phone guiding her to the pro-heroes home. 

However, they did make a quick stop at a boba stand per Tsukiko’s request. “Should we have brought him one?” Deku asked and continued to mumble what flavor would have even been a good pick for Gran Torino.

“Nah, he’s not really a boba type of person” Tsukiko responded while waving a bag in front of her “which is why I brought his actual favorite.”

When Deku was about to question the contents of the bag, he noticed the front door slightly cracked open. A chill ran up his body when he opened the door even wider, and noticed a short old man lying on the floor in the middle of a large puddle made up of a red liquid “he’s dead” he yelled as shock coursed through him.

Tsukiko peeked over the boy’s shoulder and sighed at the sight of the man who by now had already lifted his head up at the noise, only traumatizing poor little Deku even further. 

“You never change,” she said with a laugh while trying to calm Deku down.

After a few minutes of helping Gran Torino up and helping Deku come back to a semi normal state, they all stood above the puddle and looked down at it while the old man explained “I was carrying a string of sausages with ketchup poured over them, when suddenly I feel!”

Tsukiko tried to contain her laughter, “I’m Izuku Midoriya from U.A” Deku nervously introduced.

“Who are you?” The hero questioned with a blank look.

Deku’s confusion spiked at the old man’s aloofness to the situation, he even looked back at Tsukiko as if to confirm that they were in the wrong house.

“Ah, Tsukiko” the old man cheered at the sight of the girl, “it's been so long, and you’ve grown so much.”

The girl beamed at the man and quickly approached him with her small bag of goodies, leaving Deku in the doorway with his usual look of confusion and shock, “look at what I brought” she said with a childish tone that was only responded by with an equally childish squeal.

“Well, I’m just going to..” Deku trailed off as he pulled out his phone to make a call. Only turning back a few minutes later to find Gran Torino snooping through his suit and Tsukiko preparing something in the kitchen.

“Fire off a one for all at me” Gran Torino ordered.

“W-well” Deku hesitated while looking down at his hands, thinking about how he couldn’t without creating serious damage to himself.

“Who are you?” The old man suddenly asked again.

To which Deku took as a shot to the heart while looking at Tsukiko again and gesturing that this man was indeed a lunatic, until finally he sighed and turned back to the man “I can’t waste time messing around with you, sir” he paused and with a bow spoke “please excuse me.”

However, Tsukiko knew better. She continued to watch the scene unfold and look at the change in demeanor of Gran Torino when he began to use his quirk “in that case” he spoke with a serious face “there’s even more of a reason to fire one off.”

And once again he began to use his rapid speed all around the room “I watched the U.A sports festival on t.v” he continued “I can’t stand watching how you’re using your power. So I’ll teach you”

That’s when Deku finally smiled “I look forward to working with you”

“You might want to change into your suit first” Tsukiko interrupted as she picked up a separate bag and put on her sunglasses “There's no way I’m sewing up a tear on that U.A uniform.”

“Where are you going?” Deku asked, the pitch in his voice slightly afraid of the thought of him being alone with Gran Torino.

“Visiting a friend of mine” She responded, then turned to Gran Torino “Fat Gum’s place is still close by right?”

The old man simply laughed “you really think that man is changing his location any time soon? It’s right by one of the biggest food plazas in Japan” he then jumped down from the roof “you tell little Amajiki I said hi”

She nodded in response before turning nervous “if he even remembers me” and with that she left the old man’s apartment.

After about fifteen minutes of the two being alone to spar one another, Deku laid on the floor in defeat while Gran Torino reprimanded him in the middle of the new mess “you think all for one is more special than it is boy” finally adding with a laughter “I’ll leave you to clean this mess up” before rushing out the door.

“W-what!?” The boy yelled out and groaned at the sight of the room, letting his head fall back as he recalled the fight and thought back on the hero’s words. ‘He’s right’ Deku thought to himself while brushing off the mess on his suit “I’ve been thinking of all for one as my special move, when maybe” he began to scrawl down notes in his notebook “I need to think of it more evenly.”

Meanwhile Gran Torino stood with a smile just outside his home ‘you found someone pretty good, Toshinori’

“Gran Torino” Tsukiko called out with a bright smile and a wave as she approached the home.

‘Now what to do with this one’ the old man thought to himself as he made small talk with the girl and asked how her visit went “why back so soon?” He asked with his more common aloofness, ‘the trickier of the two.’

Everyone in class 1.A by this time had made it to their chosen heroes, and while some seemed to be enjoying the experience and meeting real life pro’s in person, others didn’t hold the same excitement.


	16. Take out the trash

“He’s asleep again” Deku told Tsukiko while taking a seat at the kitchen table and sulking “right after coming back from his groceries, he fell asleep”. 

Tsukiko glanced at a nearby clock, “well, he stuck out longer than he usually would, by this time he would be on his fourth nap of the day” she said while recalling the old man's strict nap times “guess we may have thrown off his schedule so he might just be like that for the rest of the evening.” 

Deku lifted his head up and looked at Tsukiko, she seemed to be occupied with her luggage in the living room, ‘all evening’ he thought to himself with impatience, so he took the chance to get up from his seat and sneak out through the back door.

‘He really thinks he’s slick’ Tsukiko joked to herself as she continued to rummage through her bags, until she heard a loud crash from outside “oh god” she groaned while rushing out the back door, quickly finding Deku lying in a trash pile in the dark alley. 

“It’ll take too long to visualize like I usually do” Deku said from the pile of trash as he stared off into the sky.

“If you wanted to help take out the trash, you could’ve just asked” Tsukiko joked as Deku sank into a deeper level of embarrassment, “so, things with Gran Torino, it went well?” She questioned while helping her friend back up onto his feet.

Deku brushed himself off “well, before he fell asleep, he was able to give me some useful advice” he looked down at his hands then glanced at his feet “I need to distribute the power more evenly, if I use all of it in one spot at maximum strength I injure myself and become useless. I don’t want that.”

Tsukiko had a side smile form on her face ‘old man has still got it’ she thought while picking up a can from the side and setting it down in a clear patch before sitting on it “well in that case, I’ll keep you company.”

Deku nodded and continued to train his methods in the dark alley, “ohh” Tsukiko sighed out of pain for the boy with every time he hit the wall, “maybe I should..” she would trail off, wanting to help her friend. 

But each time Deku would refuse “I just have to go faster”

“But De.. ohh, that’s gonna leave a mark”

Soon enough, the next morning had woken the world and shined light on the dark alley, waking Gran Torino who waltzed down stairs peacefully to greet the two students “good morning”

“Good Morning” Tsukiko chimed from the kitchen as she sipped on a fresh Dalgona coffee and tried not to giggle at Deku’s tired expression.

“What’s wrong boy?” The man asked with his aloof voice as he examined the pale boy and the dark circles under his tired eyes.

“I tried to think back on what you said to me” Deku responded in a groggy voice “and put it into practice.”

Gran Torino laughed “it's hard to get that kind of thinking from All Might, his only redeeming quality was that large body of his” he continued to head towards the kitchen where Tsukiko had placed a coffee for him “I swear that boy never listened to a thing I said”

“What was he like?” Deku shouted in a suddenly very awake state with wide eyes and a sparkling smile.

The man quickly dismissed that excitement “Ah, nothing but pure physical training for that boy. Nothing was ever too much, and that is something I still strongly believe in” 

Tsukiko faded out at his words, recalling All Might's fear of the old man that he still so strongly retained very vividly in his mind. It seemed that Deku had also thought about this when she noticed the fearful expression that had crossed his face.

“I gave that boy a rough time” Gran Torino admitted “because he was entrusted to me by a dear and sworn friend who had passed away, it was my job to make sure he grew, and that he did”

Suddenly the bell rang “delivery!” A voice yelled from outside.

“I-I’ll get it” Deku said as he ran to the door, “thank you sir, have a nice day” he said before closing the door and lugging a fairly large box into the kitchen.

“Oh good, that must be it” Gran Torino cheered as he tore into it.

“A microwave” Tsukiko said as she saw the metal box shine under the light “wonder why we must need that when there’s a perfectly good… oh wait” she taunted while gesturing to the destroyed microwave that was still in shambles.

“For some reason it broke yesterday!” The old man explained “but now it’s time for that delicious Taiyaki you brought yesterday Tsukiko, I hope you got the good kind from the street vendor I like”

“I know good Taiyaki, don’t worry” the girl said while continuing to sip on her coffee but eventually setting it down as she told Deku to clean up the broken one while she lifted up the new one and set it in its assigned spot, “have fun” she commented as she hopped onto the counter and swung her legs.

“They smell so good,” the man cheered as he waited by the warm plate he had already prepared while another continued to heat up in the microwave.

Deku was supposed to keep watch of the food, but his mind seemed to be in a completely different place as he tapped his foot rapidly and stared blankly at the box.

And just as Gran Torino took his first bite, he yelled when his teeth hit ice cold Taiyaki “these are still rock solid, you stuck a huge plate in, didn’t you?” The man continued to rant off to Deku, “is this the first time you’ve ever used a microwave?”

“I’m sor..” Deku began to apologize but trailed off as he lifted a Taiyaki up to his face “wait, this Taiyaki is me!”

Tsukiko smiled from her drink as she made eye contact with Gran Torino while Deku rambled on about his discovery.

“I’ve insisted on “using” one for all when I need it only in the places that need it. But if that’s the case, then I should have turned on the switch throughout my entire body from the very start” Deku said in excitement as he spread his power throughout himself.

‘Nothing gets past Deku’ Tsukiko thought as she curled herself up on the counter and waited to see what would happen next.

“Well, can you move in this state?” Gran Torino asked.

“I.. I don’t know” Deku answered.

“Well let’s find out then” the old man responded while tossing his staff to the side and preparing himself for anything that could happen next. “Three minutes is the time you get to take a hit on me” he said while running from place to place in his house.

Tsukiko watched them both move in amazement, tossing her sight back and forth to try and follow the two fast figures that seemed to move so smoothly against time itself. She gripped onto her curled up state even tighter as she bit her lip in a sort of jealousy almost, not quite sure yet about what she was even doing here. She was sure that Gran Torino could sense her hesitance from the moment she stepped foot into this house.

So why wasn’t he doing anything?

Deku slammed into a wall, winded from the speed he was moving at “I still have a long way to go” he said.

“No” Gran Torino answered while rubbing blood from a small cut on his cheek “you made me dodge seriously for the first time in a while. Now you just need to get used to it, lets keep going at it.”

“Yes sir!” Deku answered as he quickly stood up.

“Tsukiko, could you please set a new timer for two..” the old man trailed off when he turned to see the girl gone from her place on the counter, an empty coffee cup standing where she once was. “She must have slipped out while we were jumping across the room, that tricky one.”

“Gran Torino” Deku said with a more concerned voice “I want to help Tsuki”

The old man sighed “trust me boy, we all do”


	17. Quirks

Meanwhile, outside of the house, Tsukiko stood alone and quiet in the empty alley. She took a breath and lifted her face to the sky as she felt her body loosen up and begin to tingle with power at the tips of her fingers, she wanted so badly to just give in and let it take a hold.

But then the memories came back, and she quickly dismissed even the idea of it.

Instead she thought it was best to go on a run through the city, perhaps to allow her mind to reset and clear itself from everything else. As she passed the buildings and people within a quick blur, she began to sink into her surroundings and feel herself become light as she heard her mentors voices whisper in her ears ‘the wind holds many truths, which is why we as humans try to achieve the absolute most balance with nature as we possibly can, to become acquaintances and learn more from one another as time moves on’

“That’s enough for now” Gran Torino said as he brushed himself off “next you should concentrate on your tactics”

“I can’t even think about tactics right now” Deku practically shrieked as he stayed in his spot with a twisted body and bloody nose ‘I’m still not used to this!”

“Well then” Gran Torin said while grabbing the boys suit and flinging it off to him “let’s go fight some villains”

“All of a sudden?” Deku asked nervously, even more scared when they were finally outside and patrolling the streets, a sunset already cascading over the city.

“The next phase is to let you experience different types of situations, you’ve already experienced combat against villains, right?” The old man said as they continued down the streets, taking time to wave at some people he recognized. “The population has decreased in this area, so due to that the crime rate is also low”

“So why not head over to Shinjuku?” Tsukiko’s voice rang out from behind the two, and once they turned to her, she smiled brightly.

It didn’t take too long for Gran Torino to agree to the girls suggestion,despite Deku’s many arguments “I didn’t know I would be wearing my hero costume in such a fashionable town!” He argued while Gran Torino rolled his eyes and Tsukiko giggled.

It was much darker by the time the three had made it to the train that would drop them off at Shinjuku.

“We won’t arrive until night time,” Deku said while looking out the window.

“Of course” Gran Torino replied “most villains appear at night, so this experience will be much more simple since we have more of a chance of coming into contact with some..” he trailed off as the train came to a sudden stop.

Tsukiko felt nauseous “everyone get down now” she yelled just as a pro hero came crashing into the cart, to which she managed to extend her left hand out and have a shadow like creature slip from her body and catch the hero to soften his land on the ground. Then another nauseous wave hit “stay down” she yelled when a Nomu also came crashing in after the hero, who was pulled out of the way by the shadow.

“Both of you, stay put” Gran Torino shouted as he jumped from his seat and smashing both him and the Nomu creature out of the cart.

“We have to make sure he’s safe,” Deku said, and before he could do anything else, he felt a familiar hand intertwine with his and drag him out of the cart, causing them to fly up in the air until Tsukiko gripped onto Deku’s torso.

He saw a bright light but felt something dark surrounding them and in a mere moment they were suddenly on the floor, standing perfectly still in a clear patch of the street.

Deku immediately looked down at Tsukiko to make sure she was okay, and was shocked to see her look up with a slicked back silver ponytail and each of her eyes a polar opposite shade, one a dark coal and the other a heavenly light.

The oddest thing however was her change in clothes, her mentoring uniform that she wore for a run had transformed itself. The bandaged top was now a pure white shade that had a golden dragon etched onto it as it slivered along her chest, while her bottom was now skin tight black pants that also had the golden dragon continue on it with a second head where the tail should’ve been.

Kage Tsukiko: half dark half light quirk,  
She possesses the ability to control the elements of both light and dark and manipulate its many aspects. Each side of her body controls each quirk, none in her family have anything similar to this kind of power.

Tsukiko took no time to take any thought into her appearance as she swayed her vision around, scanning the terrorized city that was now in ablaze.

“Lida” Deku said as he looked around frantically “the hero killer must have something to do with this, and Lida, he’s not in his correct state of mind” he began to ramble in pure fear as his body shook.

Tsukiko’s shadow appeared by her side again, and she turned to the dark matter to whisper something before it sank back into the ground and ran off, as if in search of something. “She has something,” Tsukiko said while running after the shadow as Deku followed in amazement.

Soon enough they both heard voices from down an alley, and as Tsukiko stopped to think about the situation, Deku ran ahead of her and into the fight “Deku wait!” She tried to call after him, but it was no use, she could see the green light from his quirk radiate off.

Tsukiko looked around at the burning city, trying to catch sight of any Pro hero that might just be in the street. However there were none and she began to lose patience, but just as she was about to follow Deku, a ghost of light slipped from her right arm and stopped her from moving any further as it instead created a path for her to follow. She looked at the ghost, feeling nauseous while biting her lip, but she knew this was no time to hold grudges and she began to follow the path of light.

“Shoto, follow me” Endeavor’s broad voice rang out while his son followed him from behind.

Tsukiko’s eyes went wide “Shoto” she called out while continuing to run to the boy who had stopped due to a chime from his phone, “you need to go help” she tried to explain “Deku and Lida.. go now.”

Shoto didn’t ask questions, just simply nodded and turned to his dad “after the situation is more under control, send whatever heroes you can to this address” he said before running off.

Tsukiko was prepared to run off with him, but thoughts filled with doubt and uncertainty lingered in her mind as she froze in her spot, making it unable for her to grasp onto the reality of the current situation she was in.

“Out of the way” Gran Torino yelled while running to crash into a Nomu that wanted to swoop in on her. 

Tsukiko looked at the old man passing by her, his face reading pain as his strained eyes looked into her wide ones. Memories of him in her childhood began to blur while her lip quivered.


	18. Beauty in the Chaos

“Mind moving less while I sleep” he suggested to the young Kage child as she meditated and looked out through open doors at the rain.

“You’ve only been sleeping,” Tsukiko said as she continued to move her body swiftly through the wind, feeling the small droplets of water from outside spray onto her as it seeped in.

When suddenly lightning crashed against the sky as it made bright scratches against the dark canvas.

Tsukiko continued to move softly with her same calm movements, but Gran Torino could see the fear that shivered through her small body, she seemed to almost be torturing herself by not stepping away from the open doors. 

“Do you know how lightning is made?” The old man asked with a yawn as he sat up from his makeshift bed.

Tsukiko kept quiet as she focused on her breathing and balance, her eyes were closed and blinded her from the rest of the world.

Gran Torino stood up onto his feet and carefully approached the girl “you see, all clouds in the sky hold energies that are a mix of positive and negative” he paused “but when it begins to rain, these energies separate from each other and spread across in different directions”

Still, Tsukiko was silent, but her movements became slower.

“However, when the sky becomes truly terrifying, the energies come together once again even stronger,” the old man watched the rain “creating their individual mark on a sky of chaos.”

There was a soft repeated droplet sound, Tsukiko had stopped her movements and shivered in her spot, quickly wiping away at her eyes.

“Even chaos can bring beauty” his voice rang in Tsukiko’s memory.

Suddenly she heard the giant Nomu creature shriek again, and a shriek from a child followed.

This time Tsukiko felt a ball of energy break inside as she pushed her thoughts aside and quickly transferred herself in front of the child with her shadow ability, creating a mask of shadow to cover the child’s eyes.

‘I don’t want to stand by idly’ she thought while beckoning her hands to create an object from both palms, ‘I want to learn from the past and create a better future’ each palm lit with the separate quirk it controlled along with her eyes. 

The nomu creature came closer.

“Tsukiko” Endeavor yelled.

“I want to be the beauty in someone’s chaos” she yelled while finally lunging out a large scythe into the Nomu creature, an explosion of light and dark shining out of the beast.

Endeavor and Gran Torino were pushed back as ghosts and shadows alike seeped through the cracks of the ground all over the city, moaning as they went deeper into the city.

“What is this?” Endeavor asked in awe at the girl's power.

Pro heroes and civilians alike in all areas were astonished at the strange matters that appeared by them, either lending help to the pros, giving aid to the injured, or simply hunting down a Nomu itself.

Tsukiko gripped tightly onto the scythe with all of the power she had, her nails basically clawing deep into her skin to create stability on the metal handle. Even as injuries from others' healing appeared on her body, she pushed through with gritted teeth.

Until finally the Nomu shrieked the loudest it had, echoing all around the city. Then in one swift minute the creature took its last breath, the body slowly deteriorating and washing away only to finally come together in what resembled the many shadows that Tsukiko had control over.

The newly appointed shadow now stood peacefully by the scythe, scanning the ruins of the city.

And as it did, a white light appeared behind it to create a silhouette of a person who held a face of remorse, but they didn’t speak, just simply nodded as it turned into a ghost.

Both matters looked at one another and finally wrapped themselves around the large scythe, vanishing from their spot. And soon all of the ghosts and shadows from before disappeared from the city, into the ground and back to the scythe.

Tsukiko swayed a bit in a weak state but quickly shook herself back and turned to the little boy that had been behind her this entire time, carefully lifting the mask off of his eyes.

Without a moment's hesitation the boy flung himself onto Tsukiko, wrapping his small arms around her neck as his body continued to shiver in fear, “thankyou” was all he could say.

Tsukiko smiled as she cradled the shaking boy and stood up with him still wrapped around her top half. She walked over to Gran Torino, who was brushing off the mess of concrete he had on him.

The old man wanted to yell at the girl for not listening to his orders, but when he saw her walking with the boy he couldn’t help but let a very familiar image flash in his mind. So just as he did with her long ago, he looked up and held his arms out for the boy.

Tsukiko nodded and tipped her head back so she could catch sight of the boy's face, she looked into his wide blue orbs “beauty in the chaos” she said simply while giving the boy to Gran Torino and quickly grabbing her scythe as she ran off.

Endeavor seemed as though he wanted to follow, “we still have more work here” Gran Torino said, not mentioning the children and the trouble they would be in. Nonetheless the man stayed behind and they along with other heroes got back to work.

The boy however continued to watch the girl as she ran off, ‘beauty in the chaos’ he could hear her delicate voice say.


	19. Judgement

Meanwhile this went on, back in the alley three boys were now breathing heavily as they continued to fight off the infamous hero killer. Trying to sync with one another’s quirk and abilities, “full cowling” Deku yelled while hopping from wall to wall and trying to land a hit.

And while the hero killer seemed to acknowledge and admire Deku’s strength, he refused to rest until the fake heroes were purged “don't you see, this is all for justice in the world. The fake heroes must be purged” he yelled.

Suddenly a person that seemed to blend in with darkness appeared from behind the villain “who are you to give that judgement” her voice rang out as a strain of bright light bounced off of one of Todoroki’s ice mountains and blinded the villain, to which he fell back only to receive a massive blow to the back of his head that flung him across the alley.

When the rubble began to clear up he shook his head and lifted it up to see the person who had struck him.

“Tsukiko,” Deku said as he saw her walk out of the shadows, each of her eyes still a different color. But he was now very intrigued in the scythe she clutched in her hand, it was tall and slim, the end of the blade gleamed in the moonlight and a bright chain snaked itself around it.

“Who are you to deliver judgement?” Tsukiko asked again with a calm and almost cocky manner.

“Someone who knows just how corrupt humankind has become since the arrival of quirks, the term hero has diminished into something just anyone can be” he began to grip onto blades at his side “I only wish to restore the true meaning of an honor.” 

“Tsukiko be careful, if he catches a taste of your blood he can freeze you in place”

Tsukiko simply stayed put in her spot as both eyes turned black and allowed her shadow to slip from her body and cover her, only to disperse.

The hero killer stood in his place ‘she has no hesitation in her actions, and her face shows no other intention but safety’ he slyly gripped onto blades he had hanging from his sides, then in one swift movement launched them straight at the girl.

But they simply went right through her and disappeared into a dark abyss.

“Shadows have no blood” she said with a sickly smile while twirling her Scythe and launching straight at Stain, her legs moving in a fluid movement as she disappeared to confuse stain before reappearing to strike him.

“She’s so fast,” Lida said in amazement.

“You call yourself worthy enough to pass judgment,” Tsukiko yelled in a voice filled with pure darkness that made everyone shiver, “to take innocent lives”

The villain heard her words but shook his head “The fakes just need to be raked out and we will have a world of justice”

“Enough” she yelled as her shadow lunged from her body and slammed Stain against a wall, Tsukiko looked weak at the knees but continued to hold her grip on her shadow with a heavy breath before yelling “Deku, Lida”

Stain also breathed heavily, struggling under the grip of the shadow as he watched the girl “you deserve the name” he said while looking deep into her coal colored orbs, “hero.”

And down the Hero killer went, his face connecting first with the concrete ground and creating a blank look of shock as he laid there with his mouth wide open.

“You should tie him up, just to be safe” she suggested while calling her shadow back and allowing her eyes to turn back into a heterochromic pair.

The two nodded and followed orders “he might need some medical assistance” Deku said while gesturing to the pro hero, Native.

“I- I will be fine” the pro hero assured, but gritted his teeth when he tried to move.

Todoroki could see Tsukiko’s thoughts and though he wanted to pull her back and tell her to wait, he knew he couldn’t stop her from doing what she wanted.

So Tsukiko approached him, “please let me help” she said to Native while making both her eyes into a pure white color. And when the pro finally nodded in agreement, Tsukiko sat beside him on her knees and touched the ground near him, having a bright circle appear beneath his body.

The hero began to breathe more calmly, as he felt at peace with the girl for whatever reason. And when he felt a soft kiss at the top of his head, he fluttered his eyes open and smiled weakly when he felt less pain in the area of his wound and looked down to see the bleeding had stopped, “thankyou” he told her.

Tsukiko nodded, but winced a bit as she tried to get up. However Todoroki was there to help her up and provide himself as a crutch for her now weaker state.

This is an aspect of her light quirk, it allows her to heal others by just binding them in her light, like she did at the sports festival, or can cause even more relief if she kisses them. The only drawback of this is that unlike Recovery Girl who simply heals through contact, Tsukiko is only able to transfer these injuries onto herself.

“Well he’s all tied up now” Lida said with a look of guilt evident on his features, “I know that there is no way I can tell any of you just how sorry I am for all of this. The Hero Killer destroyed my brother, and I let my want for revenge get the best of me, I’m no hero.”

Tsukiko cupped his cheek, “you’re still human” she said with a soft voice “we’ve all made mistakes and will continue to make them, but what we need to do as hero’s is learn from them.”

Lida felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Let’s take him to the pros,” Tsukiko suggested while Lida wiped his eyes and nodded.

Shoto dragged the villain behind him while Lida and Deku both played as support for Native who sulked in his inability to stop the villain, or even provide any help to the students. Tsukiko meanwhile continued to wrap her newest injury with some bandage that she had covering her wrists, “with a quirk like his, it’s almost impossible to win in a one on one fight.”

“Says the one with the perfect quirk to go against it” Native muttered.

“Hey” a familiar voice yelled out to the group, making Deku and Tsukiko go pale immediately “you reckless children” Gran Torino continued to murmur among other things as he approached them.

But he stopped at the sight of the hero killer tied up and Native in an injured state, “following orders is neither of your stronger suits” he sighed while taking ahold of the string that was tied onto the hero killer “follow me” he said while guiding the children and Native in the direction of the other pro heroes.

And as they met halfway, a loud shriek sounded in the sky and Tsukiko felt nauseous “Move” she yelled while pushing Deku down to the floor and getting caught in the grasp of a Nomu creature.

“Tsukiko” the boys yelled while seeing her body be taken away, noticing her blood drip down as the sharp claws dug into her exposed skin.

Gran Torino and Endeavor both readied themselves to lunge out at the creature until the Hero killer stirred himself awake at the sounds of Tsukiko’s cries, freeing himself from the rope with a small blade he had on him.

He stuck his long tongue out and licked a scratch of blood off of a pro hero's cheek, activating his quirk as the Nomu stopped moving and eventually dropped Tsukiko down to the floor. He only continued to run from the pros, slashing the creatures brain and catching Tsukiko before she took a hard fall to the ground.

Tsukiko looked up at him with a shocked face but still clutched onto the villain to stop him from getting away despite her current injured state, he however dropped the girl down to the floor and stood up straight with a menacing aura and look.

“The fake heroes and pathetic criminals with false values are my targets” he said with a clear voice “I do this for a just world, to make it a more true place”

Endeavor clenched his fist and even made a small shift towards the villain, but Gran Torino quickly halted him by gesturing towards Tsukiko who was too close and the other students.

A gust of wind blew rather roughly past the group and the villains raggedy bandage mask fell down to the ground, creating shock in everyone as they all saw that he was missing his nose. Nonetheless Stain stepped forward without hesitation “heroes today must be judged and raked out if there is any hoping in restoring the label” he continued on with heavy breathing due to his injuries “I urge the pretenders to try and stop me, see if they can try with the pity power of a fake.” 

He continued to walk forward, limping ever so slightly, “but I will only let a true hero stop me, All Might is the only one who is allowed to kill me!” He declared with a broad voice as a bloody aura seeped from him, installing fear in everyone as they froze in their places.

The students and some pros fell down to their knees out of pure fear while Gran Torino and Endeavor turned tense at the sight and feel of Stain.

Until Stain looked down at the girl and noticed the oddest thing, Tsukiko making just the smallest movement towards him with gritted teeth and sullen eyes. His eyes went cold as he stepped forward to her but suddenly his eyes froze and went blank as he lost consciousness while still standing.

“He.. he’s gone” Tsukiko said with a voice of shock as her classmates ran to her side in deep concern. She however continued to examine Stain even when she heard the sound of sirens approaching, or when she was brought into an ambulance, the image just stayed in her mind.

Until finally it went blank and her eyes softly shut.

Eventually though, she began to hear soft voices that gradually became louder, causing her eyes to flutter open and squint at the bright light above her.

“This is ridiculous,” Todoroki said in a voice filled with utter annoyance.

“None of you have any sort of license that allows you to use your quirks in that sort of setting, your mentors knew this and for that they will be punished” A broad voice countered.

That comment caused Tsukiko to quickly get up from her seat with a groan, looking over to the direction of the voices and preparing to argue until she paused and shook her head “god, I’m seeing a puppy on a man” she continued to groan while rubbing her temple.

Her classmates were quick to sigh in relief at seeing their friend awake and quickly ran over to her. While Gran Torino was also happy to see her awake, he sighed at her comment and only glanced at the chief next to him.

The man cleared his throat, “Tsukiko Kage, I am Tsurugamae the chief of the police force” he came a bit closer but still stayed a relative space away “I’m sure you're aware of the laws that we have in place here, how they are meant to protect us and if disobeyed will be met with consequences”

Tsukiko made clear eye contact with the chief “yes, I am quite aware” she said, then paused while looking at the pros that stood by the chief “which is why we never came into contact with Stain to begin with” she said.


	20. We’ll be back

Her classmates made sounds of shock as they looked at her with confusion, Deku even checked her head “maybe you suffered more damage than we thought”. Despite this moment being a joke, it allowed him to see a glimpse of two large scars on her back, examining them in concern but deciding it was best to say nothing about them in that moment.

Todoroki however nodded “I was just about to say the same thing, I have no memory of ever coming into contact with Stain”

The chief didn’t say a word, but the corners of his lips did a slight curl “an official disclosure, is what you all would be facing” he paused “had it not been for the lack of witnesses to report such an incident occurring. However, this does mean that none of you will get any recognition for bringing down Stain.”

Tsukiko simply shrugged, “I’m not one to brag”

Todoroki however laughed at the comment and got a punch from the girl in return.

“This is all in your best interest, for I would hate to see any of you not be able to go farther in your studies for an incident like this” the chief finally walked over to Tsukiko’s bed, where she and her classmates were seated “but I would like to thank you all for your bravery and valiant efforts, what you did today was no small thing” then the oddest thing happened, the chief bowed “I for one can’t wait to see you all grow into heroes and take those top spots”

The boys looked at each other with shock, while Tsukiko smiled brightly with closed eyes.

Both of the mentors chuckled to one another and sighed in relief.

The last couple of days passed in a blur, as the students wrapped up the last of their workplace training and packed up for the return to school. 

Tsukiko and Deku now both stood outside of Gran Torino’s apartment, checking their bags to see that they had everything with them “now I want you two staying out of trouble” the old man began to rang “just because the chief has a soft heart doesn’t mean you’ll always get that lucky.”

Deku and Tsukiko looked back at each other and nodded before bowing to the old man “thank you for the kindness you’ve shown us” Deku began “and for allowing us to grow” Tsukiko finished off.

Gran Torino chuckled “I’m proud to have been apart of all your growth, you two still have a long road ahead of you before becoming pros” he paused “but just promise me that you will both take your time down that path, don’t rush it just yet”

Both students stood up from their bows and gave bright close eyed smiles as reassurement.

“Who are you?” Gran Torino suddenly asked which bruised both of the students, until they realized his real question and answered simultaneously.

“Deku”

“Yin Yang” 

And with that it was time to leave and head back home, Deku and Tsukiko walked through the busy city, milking in their surroundings as they walked to the train station. “I’m going to miss him” Tsukiko said while glancing back at the old man's apartment “but I’m ready to grow and come back as a real hero”

Deku nodded in agreement at her words, picturing a future where they would be walking back into these same streets as pro’s, patrolling the city in their uniforms with smiles on each of their faces as they reminisced this exact moment. 

Both of them could see the vivid image Deku had in his mind, and smiled as they saw their future selves walk past them with nods of encouragement. 

“Let’s go,” Tsukiko yelled while gripping her friend's hand, running and laughing through the streets. 

Their visions of the future continued to laugh as they saw the two young and present versions of themselves run off.

Students from everywhere were on their way back to the train station that separated them to begin with, most were excited to go back and see how much their experiences had paid off.

They simply couldn’t wait to get back to school.

“Tsukiko” Uraraka squealed as she rushed inside the classroom and wrapped herself around the girl who sat on top of her desk, “I missed you so much, I heard about what happened, are you okay?” She questioned in concern as the rest of the class remembered that the incident that took place wasn’t too far from a few of their classmates and where they were training.

“Right, how are you guys doing from that?” Sero asked as he patted Todoroki’s back.

Todoroki looked at Tsukiko and the two other boys who were also standing by her desk “it’s just like the news said, my father was able to come in time and defeat Stain” he said with his monotone voice.

“Yeah, we owe him big time,” Tsukiko added.

“Something still seems different about you all” Denki notes “I can tell you guys improved a lot with your pro’s” suddenly he heard his phone buzz and another video of Stain popped up on his feed “Man, this guy is all over everywhere” he continued to scan the frightening aura “even though this guy is a villain and all, he’s kinda cool”

Deku and Todoroki however weren’t too happy with his comment, “you shouldn’t be saying stuff like that, Stain had ideas that just weren’t right.”

Lida however intervened “it’s okay Midoriya” he told Deku “Stain had ideas that a lot of people can agree with, but it doesn’t justify his actions against good people” 

Tsukiko had a slight smile on her lips “good to see you back class president” she said while placing a hand on his arm, and when she looked up at him she could see how much he resembled his brother, knowing that all Lida wanted to do was make him proud and it was so admirable.

Lida nodded and began to yell at everyone to take their seats, including Tsukiko who simply pouted her lip and mocked “yup, he’s him alright”


	21. Just a flashy quirk

The school day began and the students slowly began to slip back into their schedule, some of the teachers even made some class time to ask the students about their experiences for they knew this was a big step for all of them. Soon enough it was time for foundational hero studies with All Might and the students ran quickly and excitedly to slip on their uniforms.

“Ah Tsukiko, that was your suit?” Uraraka questioned as her excitement deflated when she saw the girl standing with the others in the outfit she used during training.

“I kinda expected it to be more...Tsukiko!” Denki said with jazz hands at the end while he examined her outfit.

Deku, Lida and Todorki simply smirked at one another while they recalled her outfit the day they came into contact with Stain. However while Lida was slightly confused on why she wasn’t wearing it now Deku and Todoroki were the only ones who knew or at least had an idea on how her suit worked.

“Sorry to disappoint?” Tsukiko questioned with a shrug.

“It’s not that big of a deal” Bakugou yelled at his class in a voice dripping with annoyance, causing everyone to leave Tsukiko alone.

“Alright everyone” All Might yelled with his broad voice from on top of a building “today we’ll be having a small practice race just to see how much you’ve all learned and grown since the last time you were here” he paused “you all will be in groups of five, with the exception of one group of six. And you will be racing against each other on a rescue mission to come and save me”

“Huh, this should be fun” Denki commented as he looked at the board that displayed the groups 

“Group one, since you have six you will start first” All Might announced from his spot while the students all walked on over to the starting point and stretched themselves out, trying their best to silence their classmates' comments on who they believed would win.

Tsukiko and Deku noticed both of their names in the first group and turned to one another with smirks, Tsukiko slightly nudging Deku as they tried to contain their laughter.

The class immediately perked and paid close attention to what would happen next.

Tsukiko snickered and turned to Deku as they both nodded at each other, “you ready to knock them away?” She yelled while ending her final stretch and getting into position.

Deku nodded back at her words and watched as she slipped on the mask Kirishima had won her and finally took a breath to change into her real hero outfit. She didn’t create the scythe that Deku had remembered seeing, but nonetheless she had a completely different look in her eyes that read determination and mischief.

“Wow,” Denki said in awe as the class noticed Tsukiko.

Bakugou looked at the girl with a shocked expression as he noticed the suit and saw her face of strength “Quit staring dunce face!” He suddenly yelled while creating explosions in his palms.

Tsukiko and Deku both looked at each other with competitive looks from their starting spots, the bell sounded “start” they heard All Might shout.

So off they all went with their quirks, and while many had already betted on Sero winning, they were all very shocked to see Deku keeping a fast pace behind him with hopping from object to object with his suddenly speedy legs.

“Wow, look at his control” Uraraka said in awe as she watched the glowing green boy keep utter focus into his legs.

“Nice head start boys” Tsukiko’s voice suddenly rang out as she kept in pace with the top two, running along the pipes and objects of the city with such ease.

“Look at her feet,” Denki mentioned as he noticed her feet look odd with a black tint and shadow-like effect. Next to him, Bakugou stood perfectly still and finally let his eyes leave Deku so he could watch Tsukiko, his lips turned into one curvy line of embarrassment as he watched her delicate features run through the wind.

Tsukiko paid no attention to her class and their comments, if anything she looked even more determined as she became tied with Sero for the top spot at getting to All Might first.

‘Concentrate’ she mentally ordered while letting her whole body blend into thin air and in a flash appear right in front of All Might.

“What!?” The class yelled at the change in power.

“Finish!” All Might yelled “thank you! And congrats” he said while presenting Tsukiko with a sash that said ‘thanks for saving me’. 

She cheered at the sight of the sash and made her eyes go back to the bipolar pair, “thankyou” she replied with a happy look, but still glanced her eyes towards Deku to which the hero nodded.

“Man I really thought I had that in the bag” Sero said as he and the others walked off the course, Tsukiko however suddenly appeared to the class down below in a flash.

Kage Tsukiko: half dark half light quirk,  
She possesses the ability to control the elements of both light and dark and manipulate its many aspects. Each side of her body controls each quirk, none in her family have anything similar to this kind of power. But just like any other quirk it takes a toll on her body and mind depending on what she wants to do.

Tsukiko slid her mask down to her neck and began to explain “I can manipulate the element of darkness and its aspects on my left side, while on my right I can do the same with the element of light”

“So how did you disappear?” Uraraka asked, recalling all the times she’s ever just suddenly disappeared and reappeared.

“Oh, well that depends” Tsukiko said while nervously rubbing the back of her neck “I can either use my shadow entirely to make small transportations, or I can use my light quirk to travel through light” she paused and scratched her cheek “although either way I have to hold my breath because I’m a part of thin air, so I don’t do it much or for a long time” 

“Such an amazing quirk” some of her classmates fawned.

To which she laughed, “are you kidding? I mean sure it’s a flashy quirk and all but it takes effort like anything else, why do you think I took my family’s specialty in quirkless fighting styles, it was so I could keep up with my quirks demands.”

Kirishima had a soft blush rush to his entire face at the sight of the mask and Tsukiko’s excitement “yin yang” he commented while smiling brightly.

Suddenly Tsukiko heard Deku sigh from behind her as he muttered tips to himself when he finally made it back to the rest of the class. “You did great Deku” she said while flinging her arms around his neck, causing him to smile and compliment her as well.

“What kind of mentor did you two have!?” Denki shouted as the pair laughed.

The rest of the groups continued to go up to the stage and race one another, each student trying to utilize what they learned to the best of their abilities.

“Everyone is amazing” Tsukiko gushed at each group.


	22. Study Date

Finally the end of the school day had reached its point and everyone was preparing to leave class but before being dismissed, Aizawa had an announcement for the class “this summer the class will be going to a forest lodge where you all will learn how to train your quirks even further to what they are now” 

The class immediately cheered at this “summer training with pros” Tsukiko said in excitement.

“However, this is only for the students that pass the test given at the end of the term” Aizawa continued with red beady eyes and a glare “fail, and you’ll be stuck in remedial school for the summer.”

“Oh god” Denki said as he sulked in his seat.

Tsukiko patted his back softly as she tried to encourage him “I’m sure you’re gonna do fine Denki”.

“You haven’t seen his past scores” Ojiro whispered to Tsukiko with a mocking smile.

“Shut up” Denki yelled with tears brimming his eyes as Ojiro laughed at the memories of his past scores on just about every assignment they’ve ever been assigned.

“You are dismissed,” Aizawa said as he curled into his sleeping bag and rolled out of the classroom.

“I’m sure they’re not that bad” Tsukiko continued as she followed a sulking Denki “and even if they are, getting a head start on studying can always help, I’ll even tutor you” she finally suggested.

Denki picked up on her offer “you would do that?” He asked while Tsukiko compared him to an excited puppy, practically seeing a tail wag back and forth as his ears flopped happily.

“Yeah” she said with a smile.

“Tsukiko, you’re still going to have to take the test?” Momo asked “you just started school”

Tsukiko sighed “yeah, Aizawa sensei made me makeup all of my missing work during my workplace training so I would be caught up in class to take the test” she said recalling those grueling moments while passing Momo a folder with all of her graded sheet, “a brutal week” she whined.

Denki was shocked “all near perfect scores!” He shrieked while melting into the ground.

“Momo” Tsukiko suddenly gleamed “you have the top scores in the class, which isn’t much of a surprise, considering how smart you are” she complimented “so my point is, if we tutored Denki together I’m sure he’d be more than ready for the exam” Tsukiko held Momo’s hands “a study date!”

Momo blushed at her choice of words “that sounds great” 

Denki meanwhile held a thumbs up from his puddle of embarrassment.

Tsukiko giggled but then felt a quick shot of air as a red feather softly caressed her chin before flying past her, “Tsukiko?” she could hear Momo’s voice call out trying to gather her attention. “Yeah? Sorry I was spacing out there” she responded with an embarrassed expression, hoping that no one had taken notice to the feather.

“It's okay, you’re probably getting after effects of what happened during your workplace training” Momo said while trying to comfort the girl and dragging Denki up from his puddle.

“Probably” she agreed with the excuse then grabbed Denki’s hand “now come on, we’re going to start planning out your study schedule today”

“To the arcade!” Denki announced with a bright smile.

“How is that supposed to help you idiot!?” The two girls yelled before smacking the back of his head and dragging his limp body off of the school grounds “I know a great cafe we can go to, they have the best Taiyaki” Tsukiko said in a suddenly calm tone, to which Momo nodded and agreed in excitement.


	23. A Win for You

The two girls spent the rest of the day at the cafe, planning out what their next week would look like, “this seems like a lot” Denki said nervously as he looked at the crammed schedule in terror.

The girls however stared proudly at it, “this is a perfect studying plan to give you just enough of a boost on passing the written exam” Momo said while leaning on Tsukiko “I’m impressed”

“Well we both made it” Tsukiko responded “besides, you’re being such a huge help by offering to study at your house instead of having to burn our cash at this cafe” she said while sipping on boba, “you’re going to be fine Denki, I know you can do it” Tsukiko assured the boy with a warm smile.

The boy blushed at her smile and nodded.

“Well I should probably start getting home right now” Momo said as she began to pack up her things “mother hates when I come home too late, and it would be smart to stay on her good side if we’re studying at my house”

“Of course, please give her our thanks” Tsukiko said as Momo nodded in response and hurried off to enter a limo that was waiting outside.

“Well” Denki began as his face flushed with nerves and his sparks sputtered “I should probably walk you home, I don’t live too far off, and if my mom ever found out I let a girl go alone she would kill me. Not that you can’t walk yourself, because women are fully capable..” he began to sputter off as heat rushed to his face.

“Okay” Tsukiko finally said to take the boy out of his misery, standing up from her seat and smiling as she walked towards the door.

Denki smiled and quickly packed his things as he met up with Tsukiko who waited for him outside the door.

The two continued to talk about the new study schedule, and even though Denki was still terrified, he was beginning to let his fear subside and slowly melt off as he thought about just how much these girls were helping him. ‘I know you can do it’ he recalled Tsukiko saying with her usual smile in his mind, his confidence growing since he knew she believed so much in him.

“I’ve never seen you so pensive,” Tsukiko noticed with a giggle as she walked backward to lean her face in his line of sight.

Denki simply let out a calm sigh as he straightened out his posture and leaned his head back “Ah, I’m just pumping myself up” he responded with a cool voice to sell the lie.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and smirked “of course” she didn’t want to pry him any more than she already had, “hey, you’re friends with Kachaan right?” She asked while turning back to walk face forward.

Denki was surprised by her question “well, I think so” he responded with a nervous laugh “at the very least I’m one of the only people he’ll tolerate.” He glanced at Tsukiko as he picked up on her use of ‘Kachaan,’ something she did whenever she referred to Bakugou.

Just like Midoriya.

“Ah right, you were childhood friends with him and Midoriya right?” He said while recalling the nerves of the two boys when the class first met her, they both had a sense of surprise, he remembered how Bakugou didn’t even threaten Midoriya when he approached him that day. 

Tsukiko nodded “I was the one who came up with Kachaan” she said with a smile and slight blush on her cheeks.

‘Bakugou hates that name’ Denki yelled in his mind, recalling all of the times that Bakugou would growl or yell whenever Midoriya called him that. But as he looked at Tsukiko’s proud smile, he began to realize that whenever she called him by the same name he would just angrily pout or turn away, never daring to yell at her.

“I just hope he hasn’t caused too much trouble, it’s been so long” she said with a somewhat nervous expression.

Denki sighed and smiled brightly “I can still tell you guys are close as ever, Midoriya too. I mean from the moment you came to school… you should’ve seen how their faces changed.” He said while wrapping one arm around her shoulders “and now you have the rest of us too, I say this is a win for you.”

Tsukiko let out a laugh and nodded “yeah, it is”

When they were on the corner of Tsukiko’s street she insisted that she was just a few houses down and would be just fine walking alone, after the two argued for a bit Denki finally gave in and the two waved bye to each other as they went their separate ways.

“Good night Miss Kage,” the lobby man said as Tsukiko waved in response and walked into the elevator, yawning as she pushed the button of her floor.

“Man I’m beat” she continued to yawn while stretching out her body as she walked through the quiet halls and to her door, rubbing her stiff temples as she used her key to unlock the door. There was an odd feeling that awakened her senses as she stepped into the room, but her body calmed itself when she identified the familiar aura.

“You need something?” She asked before catching a feather.


	24. We Were Just Kids

The next morning school was filled with much more chaos than the last, which Tsukiko didn’t think was possible. She sank back in her seat as others in the class interrogated her and Momo after hearing that they would be tutoring Denki.

“Back you demons” Denki said in an attempt to shield the girls “I said back”

“If you don’t get out of the way Denki, I swear I’ll…” Mina began to threaten with a surprisingly dark aura causing everyone nearby to shiver in her presence.

“Wait, there’s no reason we can’t help all of you” Tsukiko said while holding Mina back by her shoulders, “she’s right, my house has more than enough room, we can have a big study group” Momo agreed with excitement.

“Aw really?” Mina squealed with an especially girly tone as she hugged the two tightly, making her whole dark aura do a complete 180 in the span of three seconds.

‘It disappeared just like that!’ Some of the boys thought in shock.

Tsukiko simply laughed at the situation and began to set up times with everyone even exchanging numbers so they could text each other in case anything changed, anyone else might’ve been worried about the situation with the large number of people in one group, but if anything she was excited to have an excuse to spend even more time getting to know her class.

Bakugou looked off from his desk, watching her bright smile and sighing at the rhythm of her soft laughter. He didn’t need any help studying so there was no way he could use that excuse, but he also didn’t know how to just tell her that he wanted to spend time with her. Just the thought of him sputtering gibberish at her set him off, “so annoying” he muttered while setting off small explosions from his hands.

“You good Bakugou?” Kirishima asked nervously, flinching back at the sight of his blasts.

For the most part classes went on normally, well, except for everyone in the class being on edge and paying extra attention anytime a teacher spoke up.

“You’re all dismissed for lunch” Cementoss sighed in a nauseous tone after all of the random answers the students had been sputtering since the start of his class, “I need a break” he muttered underneath his breath as the students hurried out.

“Ah I’m so hungry” Denki groaned as he drooled and followed the strong aroma of food flooding out of the cafeteria, then he looked down at his wallet “I’m gonna go broke from spending all of my money on the snacks here.”

After that statement someone bonked the top of his head hard and caused him to whine under the pain “start bringing your own food and quit being a lazy bastard,” Bakugou yelled with an angry expression.

Denki rubbed the bump that was already forming on the top of his head “Ah, Bakugou” he whined. 

Kirishima chuckled behind them both before hearing a soft laughter up ahead of them “hey Tsukiko” he called out with a full shark tooth smile as she turned around and began to walk to them with a curious expression “wanna sit with us?” He offered.

“Eh?” Bakugou questioned as he tried to cover up the terror he was suddenly feeling.

“So you don’t want me to sit with you guys?” Tsukiko asked with an arched brow and crossed arms.

“Don’t put words in my mouth” he yelled back.

“So you do?” She asked again, coming closer to the boy and laughing a bit as she saw her teases take an agonizing effect on him while he fired up more by the second. But she finally decided to squeeze herself in between Kirishima and Bakugou, looping both of her arms with each of them “let’s go”

Kirishima and Denki cheered in excitement while Bakugou continued to look off to the side but allowed Tsukiko to still grab a hold of his arm as they walked to the cafeteria. He noticed her eyes brighten at the sight of the food Lunch-Rush had made, especially when she saw the colorful Namagashi laid out on the dessert section.

She let a small laugh slip from her lips “you remember this stuff Kachaan?” She asked the boy while admiring the colorful dessert pieces and picking out a couple.

Bakugou looked at the dessert tray clearly remembering the memories she referred to; of them buying these desserts at stands outside of school only to get sick to their stomachs hours after. He simply huffed at Tsukiko “yea, I remember you always making me sick with them” he complained while slipping a couple of pieces on his tray.

“We were kids” she responded with a nervous expression as she thought back on the guilt she would feel after daring him to finish a bag, only to actually go through with it and puke not even an hour after.

“Dude, you should totally come with us to Momo’s house for the study group” The two heard Denki yell to his red headed friend as they sat down at the table.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck “ah I heard about it, Tsukiko that’s really nice of you and Momo to offer” he noted “but, Bakugou’s forcing me to study with him and to be honest it might work better because well..”

As if to prove his point Bakugou fired up and yelled “if you’re gonna say something shitty hair then say it”

“You’re a violent psycho Kachaan” Tsukiko commented bluntly before taking a bite of her rice, not really caring for Denki and Kirishima’s shocked faces, instead she surprised them even more with a sly and cheeky wink.

Bakugou however was the ultimate shock when he bit his tongue and groaned while looking off to the side, “whatever” he said while crashing a small plate against Tsukiko’s tray.

The only food that was on the plate happened to be three delicate blue pieces of Namagashi that seemed to scream for Tsukiko, she sighed with a smile and light laughter as she happily picked off a piece and popped it into her mouth.

Kirishima and Denki watched everything in stiffening positions as they began to relax but still expected Bakugou to blow up at any given second, but he never did. Instead he was trying to softly shrug off a happy and now blue haired Tsukiko as she chirped his nickname and continued to make jokes, ‘what is this power’ they both thought while melting into the present.

“Of course class 1-A wouldn’t know about the practical test, they’re not as cunning as class 1-B” a strange boy mocked loudly causing Tsukiko to see a blonde spouting nonsense at Deku’s table “how is it that we already know what to expect when we’re just the ‘extra’ class huh, my my isn’t this interesting..”

Tsukiko turned towards the noise and was even about to get up from her seat until she stopped in her tracks at the sight of him falling to his knees, a girl behind him with her arm raised up high as she wore a face of annoyance.

“I’m sorry about him” she dusted her hands off and clutched tightly onto the boy’s collar “We just happened to hear from some of the upperclassmen that we would be fighting robots for the practical exam this year, and well Neito just couldn’t help himself in making a big deal out of it.”

“Itsuka, you traitor” the blonde boy said as he began to stir himself back up and energize his body with anger “helping the other class like that”

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing, once again” Itsuka reprimanded “they’re not even bad.”

Neito rolled his eyes and was about to fight back, until he heard a soft laughter up ahead of him and looked up to see a girl with long locks of blue hair flipping back as she laughed at the boys she sat with.

“Uh” he began to stammer with a slight blush as he continued to watch her.

Itsuka noticed her classmates line of sight and sighed “Tsukiko Kage, I heard she was new to the school this year and even got in through recommendations like a few other kids”

Mineta suddenly appeared next to the blonde haired boy with a devilish look as he decided to taunt the boy even further with his next words “yeah, she’s in class 1-A like us” he milked with such joy as Neito’s eyes turned into absolute despair.

“No, it can’t be,” Neito began to deny as he looked up at Itsuka and back at Tsukiko.

Mineta only smirked, “Tsukiko” the small boy innocently called out as he waved to her.

Tsukiko turned to the small boy with slight confusion in her wide blue orbs but nonetheless waved back with a smile, causing Bakugou to force her hand back down and flip off the small boy as he yelled “screw off grape head.”

“She’s been tainted by them” Neito accepted with a face of despair as he allowed Itsuka to drag him away by the collar, wanting to be very far from the devil class 1-A after hearing that they managed to snatch up a perfectly fine girl in their mess of a class.

Mineta waved off at the blonde boy as the rest of the class sat still with dropped jaws since they didn’t know whether to laugh or feel embarrassed about what just happened, “that just happened” Deku said as Uraraka nodded, “so shameful of Mineta to use Tsukiko as a golden egg to the class” Lida began to reprimand as he waved his arm up and down in a choppy manner.

“What was that?” Tsukiko asked Bakugou after he let go of her hand, a warmth slowly leaving her fingertips.

The blonde turned back “one of that pervs pranks probably” he said with a slight pout that he tried to hide underneath anger, he even turned back to glare at the boy again.

However Tsukiko stopped him “I’m right here” she said with a smile before turning back and including herself in Denki’s passionate debate about the best vines of history.

Bakugou seemed to be frozen in time, he could still feel the soft touch of her fingertips linger on his cheek. He took a few seconds to just listen to her laugh and covered his face as a picture flashed in his mind.


	25. Hollow

Soon enough, lunch was over and everyone returned to class with stuffed bellies to continue their studies with full and undivided attention, only waiting for class to end so they could continue to drill information deep in their minds with whomever they could.

Before class was dismissed, Aizawa had given the class some downtime to talk amongst themselves and pretty much do whatever they wanted as long as they didn’t wake him up.

“Ah, I’m so glad we’re going to be facing robots for the practical” Mina sighed with a voice that dripped of pure relief.

Denki melted in his seat and began to agree with the hyper pink girl “honestly, I’ve never felt more at peace for a test”

Tsukiko however tilted her head in confusion as her bottom lip pouted out just a touch “but that doesn’t mean you should be relieved” she said bluntly “I didn’t fight them during the entrance exam like you guys or for the sports festival, but I’m still going to be giving it my all.”

“I’m guessing they’re just relieved because they both have a hard time with controlling their quirks against real people,” Shoji commented.

Tsukiko completely understood where they were coming from, she herself was just barely getting accustomed to the quirks she had hidden down for so long, it was like starting back at square one except now there was a running clock and she had to catch up “well, I get that but…”

Suddenly Bakugou ticked “it shouldn’t matter whether they’re humans or damn robots” he yelled while abruptly standing up from his seat and walking over to Denki’s desk “you guys should still have some damn sense to use your quirks right”

All the students that began to cheer and feel thankful for the robot opponents suddenly were ashamed and sank deep into their desks as they heard Bakugou’s words. 

The hot head then burned his eyes into Deku as he pointed at him “and you, using my moves, are you really that useless Deku to have to copy my moves hoping you could get ahead” he seethed in rage and his eyes were dark “I’m still getting a better score than both you and this damn half and half bastard.”

Tsukiko stood up from her seat abruptly and burned her eyes into Bakugou who turned back to her in slight surprise. He didn’t realize the weight of his words and before he finally understood just what he had done, it seemed to be too late as he saw her silver eyes suddenly become mute from any emotion.

Everyone held their breath, watching as they waited for something to happen.

But nothing did.

Tsukiko simply turned her face away from the spiky blonde boy as she slipped away from her desk, walking past Bakugou in complete silence as she left the class without a second glance.

Still nobody dared to say anything, including Aizawa who had now clearly awoken from the disturbance of the atmosphere, he instead just stayed in his yellow cocoon and watched Bakugou leave in a huff but with a slight sulk in his shoulders that others didn’t seem to notice. Aizawa was concerned for his students even if he didn’t like to show it, he cared for each of them and wanted everyone to succeed their own expectations and he knew that for this to happen he would need to pull something very drastic.

Even after everything happened, everyone was able to meet after school with whomever they chose and continue their studies. 

“Tsukiko you’re here” Momo sighed with relief as their other classmates cheered at the sight of her waiting outside a large set of doors.

“Of course I am” she said with a smile as Mina wrapped her up in a tight hug, tears spilling from Mina’s eyes as she sobbed messily in Tsukiko’s arms out of thankfulness.

As promised Tsukiko and Momo tutored the large group for the rest of the day and continued this strict pattern for the rest of the week, paying close attention in class and taking extra notes only to crunch in even more lessons after school.

Until finally the three days full of written tests had begun.

The days seemed to pass by in an agonizing blur as most of the students came to class each day with dark circles and ticks of energy from all the coffee they would drown themselves in.

Tsukiko hadn’t bothered to sit with Bakugou and the rest of his group after the day he had his outburst in class, he assumed that she had instead chosen to sit with Deku and his hyper group. But whenever he would secretly glance over to them, he could never spot her silver locks or even hear her melody of laughter.

Little did anyone know, she would instead go to the gym to train her body and quirks even further every single day, it wasn’t an easy task to slip away from her classmates without being noticed but she managed. She had chosen to cut down her assigned lunch time of half an hour to five minutes where she would snack on boxed lunches she made herself, it was quiet and gave her time to think.

Or at least that was the excuse she gave to convince herself that this was best for her, completely ignoring the hollowness that grew in her chest.

However Aizawa knew what had been going on and was becoming more and more concerned with each passing day for Tsukiko, only convincing himself further that his plan needed to take action.

And so it would when the fated practical exam day finally hit.


	26. Too Far From her Reach

The students all gathered around in a large room, their suits already on and their attachments fully prepped for the fight. Even though everyone already knew what was coming for them they still felt more and more anxious with every passing second especially when Ojiro made an observation “there’s a lot of teachers here for the practical.”

Aizawa then finally stepped forward “today is your fated practical exam day, and I’m sure many of you already know what today will consist of”

“It’s robots” Mina and Denki both cheered with sparkling smiles.

Aizawa sighed as he pinched his nose while his bundle of scarf seemed to shake until the small headmaster jumped through, scaring some of the students as he laughed “no no, it won’t be robots you’ll be facing” he began as he fully hopped out of the tangled scarf “there’s been a recent surge of villains lately and we want you all to be completely prepared early on, from now on we want to increase these battle simulations. So today each of you will be paired with another students to go up against a teacher in combat”

“What!?” The class yelled as some began to panic and sweat underneath their warm and bulky suits, feeling the burning eyes of the staff penetrate into their skin.

Principal Nezu skipped over to a large display they had in the room filled with cameras and turned on the system to show the pairs that had already been chosen, along with the staff member that each pair would be facing.

“No” Deku began to panic as he looked up at the board.

“Are you kidding me” Bakugou yelled in rage.

“This is a nightmare” they both groaned in unison along with Tsukiko as they looked at their unique group of three written on the board, horrifying each of them even more as they saw that they would be facing All Might.

“You all will have thirty minutes to handcuff the villain or escape, now your efforts to escape is not bad instead this will teach you all that it’s okay to run and get help when there is a large difference between you and the opponent” Principal Nezu explained in a peaceful voice.

Aizawa turned his glance to four particular students who stood sheepishly as they remembered their encounter with Stain and how they refused to acknowledge the difference in strength, even if Tsukiko did happen to have the perfect counter quirk.

“It’s okay to escape, there is no shame in acknowledging what needs to be done after you’ve assessed the situation” All Might said in his broad voice with a hearty laugh, “however we did have these weights made to power us down and provide a handicap for you all, made by Hatsume Mei.”

Tsukiko shuddered at the mention of the girl's name, practically picturing her face of drastic excitement.

“So now that everything has been explained, let’s not waste time and get the first pair out there right now” principal Nezu said “Kirishima and Sato are up first, Cementoss is already waiting for you both”

Deku made an attempt to group with his friends but they both silently drifted and went their own separate ways, leaving him to sigh and watch the other pairs as he thought up strategies for when he would go against All Might.

Tsukiko stood at the farther end of the cameras, seeming to do the same as her eyes watched her classmates very carefully “you okay” she heard a warm voice ask softly beside her left ear.

She nodded with a small smile but Todoroki could tell she was far from a smiling mood by the distant demeanor she had been wearing for the past week, “I can tell you’d rather not talk, so I won’t force you” he paused and stood right next to her, secretly holding her hand “but I’m going to stay here with you”

Tsukiko let out a fragile breath and nodded as she leaned her seemingly heavy head on his strong and comfortable shoulder.

Bakugou sighed as he gripped his hand into a tight fist and tore his eyes away from the pair with a snarl. The strong feeling of anger pulsed through his body as images of the pair continued to appear in his memory, he was annoyed at Todoroki, Tsukiko and himself.

But why?

He shook his head and continued to walk away, separating himself from the others that stayed in the room.

Pairs came and went, each having their own tactics when the time came to work together and achieve a win against their assigned teacher. The pairs continued to pile and even though everyone was doing fine for the most part, some hadn’t been so lucky.

“Good luck Tokoyami” Kirishima tried to encourage but continued to groan in disappointment as he hung his head sadly on a panel.

“You and Tsuyu will do great” Tsukiko encouraged with a smile before continuing to rub Kirishima’s back in a comforting manner, “you did the best you could Kirishima” she soothed.

Kirishima flipped his head to look at her “I’m still bummed though, I really thought Sato and I had it in the bag” he paused “but that Cementoss is just too manly.”

Todoroki ever so lightly chuckled but Tsukiko smacked his arm to shush him, “you should go talk to Momo about strategies, now” she whispered with a sickly sweet voice that sent a shiver down his spine. And so he begrudgingly obeyed, trailing his fingers ever so carefully along her hand as he pulled away.

Tsukiko sighed and turned back to Kirishima “it doesn’t mean you’re not manly” she joked with a childish voice as she lightly pinched his cheek, “now who’s the manliest of them all?”

This made Kirishima laugh and finally stand up “alright I get it, you can stop that now before someone hears you” he said with a small blush. He paused and looked at Tsukiko who continued to laugh at her own silly voice, his smile began to shrink and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck “Tsukiko, can we talk?” He asked.

Tsukiko stopped laughing and began to recompose herself at the sound of Kirishima’s question, her smile had also shrunken as she now rubbed her right arm before nodding in response.

“I know what Bakugou said the other day was totally out of line, well most of the things he says are, but that’s still no excuse” he paused to take a breath while realizing that he was just rambling “Bakugou has a long way to go, and I’m not saying it’s easy to deal with him, you and I both know it’s really hard.” He chuckled and Tsukiko did the same “but I do know that he’s been different since the day you got here, Tsukiko when I said you're about the most unique person I’ve ever met, I wasn’t kidding.”

Tsukiko’s breath hitched in her throat and without even beckoning them, memories of a child Bakugou flooded her mind along with pictures of his present self. All this time she had a weight of worry just sitting in her chest that maybe time had gotten the better of them, that maybe she really didn’t know him anymore, that he was too far from her reach. 

But listening to what Kirishima had to say, and recalling what Denki had also told her not too long ago. It was all getting to her and there was a tingle of warmth that wrapped around her heart as she suddenly flung her arms around the redheads broad shoulders.

Kirishima was first shocked by his friend's sudden movement but he quickly smiled and hugged her back, he could feel that his words had done some good and it made him happy. “I think I’m gonna go try to find Bakugou, hopefully he hasn’t blown anything up yet” he said while pulling away gently, a face of excitement still ever so present on his features as he walked away.

Tsukiko was once again left alone to watch the camera’s, she managed to watch Tokoyami and Tsuyu capture Ectoplasm in what seemed to be slimy handcuffs, kind of odd but it was still a win. The next pair to go up was Lida and Ojiro, and after them would be Todoroki with Momo.


	27. Bicker

As if he could read her thoughts, he walked over to her along with Momo who seemed to be very quiet as she shook with nerves “we’re going to be doing warmups outside before the match starts” he said.

Tsukiko nodded “you both are going to do a great job” then she glanced at Momo “he got lucky getting you as a partner Momo, you’re much more cunning” she complimented with a smile to ease the girls tension.

“Thank you Tsukiko, but Shoto is very intelligent and I have no doubt that he’s going to do amazing,” Momo said with a crooked face.

Tsukiko could hear the self doubt in Momo’s voice, which was odd seeing how Tsukiko would always see her in a completely different light especially within this past week. The girl was wise and had the largest ray of intelligence when it came to both books and observing, “right” she simply responded as the two began to walk away. But she quickly grabbed Todoroki’s hand and quietly whispered “she needs a slight nudge sometimes” before letting him go.

“I think they’ll both do fine, especially since Lida is always very good with strategies” Uraraka commented while watching the two stretch and wait for the starting buzzer, but she suddenly stopped when she saw Tsukiko walking out of the room alone.

Deku had noticed Uraraka’s change in demeanor and turned his head to find what she was looking at, but it didn’t take long to find the origin of her worry’s. “I don’t know what to do” Deku groaned while looking down at his hands, “neither of them will listen to me, Bakugou is off probably yelling or blowing stuff up and Tsukiko hasn’t given me any chance to talk to her.”

“Deku I’m sure everything will work out, Tsukiko is still new so she’s probably just nervous about the test” Uraraka said while trying to comfort the emerald haired boy.

Deku recalled Tsukiko when they were younger and what kind of person she was, always defending others and trying new things even if they sounded scary in the moment. She was daring and never backed down, especially from her closest friends, him and Kachaan. “Yeah, that’s probably it” he lied before turning back to the camera’s, not really in tune with what was happening as he had been before.

Tsukiko meanwhile allowed the sun to wash her skin softly while she released a pent up breath that she didn’t even know was being held deep inside her, she continued to walk until noticing a large weeping willow tree sitting in the middle of a clear patch of grass. Her feet slowly approached the land and a sigh left her lips when the sounds of limp leaves whistling with the wind echoed to her ears in a soft melody, it caused her body to move with the noise and become fluid like the wind.

Despite the peacefulness of the situation, her brain began to flood itself with images and thoughts that pained her heart deeply. Her quirk spoke for her soul and began to flare up on the tips of her fingers, painting it’s individual powers on each arm despite Tsukiko attempting to take back control, until finally she waved her arms downward across her chest and the power sunk back underneath her skin.

All Might had been watching everything from the side of the building, hidden in the shadow of the tall wall that he squeezed himself onto. ‘Young Tsukiko’ he began to think while she rubbed her arms to soothe herself ‘the young girl needs to let people in.’ But the pro hero had a plan up his sleeve and with this new encounter, he knew that this was the best option for any of them.

Time seemed to pass in a blur as the pairs continued to fight staff members, Tsukiko had even caught wind that Todoroki and Momo passed when she returned for her fight.

She still didn’t bother to find her friends, instead she just went to their assigned area alone. It didn’t take long for her partners to arrive, but All Might was nowhere in sight and the buzzer had already gone off. Tsukiko couldn’t shake an odd pit in her stomach as she followed the two boys from behind, staring at the vacant buildings while trying to tune out the boys bickering.

“I’m telling you that we need to come up with a plan of escape,” Deku kept insisting to Bakugou with a fearful voice.

“You need to shut up now Deku” Bakugou would only yell back as he continued his path up ahead.

Tsukiko was quite plainly just annoyed with both of them, Deku was acting like All Might was some sort of undefeatable god while Bakugou wanted to rush in head first with no plan or any sort of assessment. They both had the wrong idea on how to approach things and the more they bickered, the more it set off Tsukiko.

Until Deku had yelled “You can’t beat him!” Which in a flash resulted in Bakugou spinning back to land a hard punch right in Deku’s face, sending him flying back and landing hard on the ground. The green haired boy grunted at the pain and struggled to raise his top half as he rubbed the spot that took impact.

They both began to argue again, Tsukiko stood there with clenched fists and dark eyes “what is wrong with you guys” she finally yelled with all the anger that was flooding inside of her.

Before anyone could say anything else, a large gust of wind was released and rumbled through the fake city before hitting the boys hard and landing them flat on the ground, while Tsukiko had allowed her scythe to appear and claw itself in the street to stabilize her. As it slowly began to die, the fog and dirt still whirled around them before finally beginning to clear up and reveal All Might in his usual heroic pose.

“Who gives a damn about damaging the city?” The pro’s voice echoed out as he slowly approached them with a clear as day smile present on his features, “if you think of this as an exam then you’ll be sorry. For I am a villain, heroes, so take me with everything you’ve got” he yelled.

Deku began to stagger back in fear “he’s not kidding, we can’t take him head on” he continued to insist.

“Don’t tell me what to do” Bakugou only yelled back before jumping right into a fight head on with All Might, first attempting to stun him before attacking him with smaller explosions. Even when All Might managed to grab a hold of his face, he only continued to repeatedly attack with powerful explosions in the pro’s face before being slammed onto his back.

“Such weak consecutive hits only have a stinging effect” All Might said before rushing on over to a fearful Midoriya “you’re not off the hook, young Midoriya. You really plan to leave a hostage and your teammate all in hopes to escape?” 

On instinct and with a jogging memory of Stain, Deku went into full cowling mode and hopped with a large amount of strength up into the sky.

“That won’t do” All Might commented from down below as he watched both boys crash into one another and fall back down to the ground.

They both huffed from the pain and exhaustion but quickly stood back up, Bakugou immediately began to walk towards All Might once again while Deku continued to try and talk his partner out of it “there is no way you can win facing him head on!”

“Shut up. I’ll win” Bakugou said simply “I’ll beat him, that's what it means to be a hero!” He yelled just as All Might boomed out a laughter.

“For the one who wishes to escape” the pro yelled as he pinned Deku deep into the ground with a random piece of a metal fence he found in the rubble.

“This is stupid” Tsukiko groaned as she suddenly appeared between Deku and all Might with her shadow form waving a palm infront of his eyes as she released a bright light into his eyes, causing him to land messily on the ground while Tsukiko landed perfectly on her feet.

Bakugou and Deku both stared at her with speechlessness and wide eyes as they saw her hits actually take impact on the pro heroes body, no matter how small the effect may have been, it still seemed to be something that was near to impossible.

All Might however kept his ground and rubbed at his eyes as he sent a smashing punch towards her, slightly surprised that she stayed calm in front of him as if she was fully prepared to take on the full impact.

And she was.


	28. You damn idiot

Tsukiko had taken the time to shift her eyes fully black and letting out a soft whistle so her shadow would immerse her as it did during her fight with stain, it was a technique that required her to hold her breath but the special move was worth it, once the punch was released her whole body faded into pure shadow and dispersed into the air.

All Might gritted his teeth and went wide eyed as he saw her coal orbs gleam down at him before she finally released her breath to turn back into human. The pro however could somewhat make out her body now and made an attempt to grab her leg, his guess proved to be successful as everyone heard her grunt of pain.

“Tsuki” Deku yelled as he flinched before noticing Bakugou who had already started taking initiative in jumping into the fight first.

Tsukiko though bit through the pain and lifted a palm to release a bright light directly in his eyes again, the pro strained underneath its powerful rays and released her which allowed her to wriggle from his grip but land hard on the ground and roll.

Bakugou continued to run towards the girl and picked up the speed even more when he saw Tsukiko’s body struggle to lift itself, he stuck his arm out and prepared to spout explosives.

Tsukiko’s eyes went wide as she saw him stand protectively over her, “Kachaan” she spoke out softly just before watching All Might quickly lunge out and send a hard hit straight into the blonde’s stomach, causing him to puke as he once again flew back onto the hard ground. 

“Kacchan” Deku yelled to his friend while fighting underneath the hard metal. ‘You may be a jerk, but no matter what you always make sure you’re the winner’ he thought while trying to push himself free to provide assistance.

All Might calmly approached the blonde and gripped at his shirt just as Bakugou spat in Deku’s direction “If I have to get help from that scum” he began with a nauseous voice as he tried so hard to stand up “then I’d rather lose.”

It was at this point that Deku once again powered full cowling from underneath the metal, while Tsukiko felt her now heterochromic eyes begin to fade into a dull gray.

“Young Bakugou, to refuse help like this” All Might said, “you and young Kage both”

“Dammit” Deku finally yelled as he slipped through the metal and set a hard hit straight into Bakugou’s face “don't you say you’d rather lose!” He yelled with disappointment as the blonde flew back. The emerald boy then quickly scooped up Tsukiko and Bakugou before rushing into a random alleyway.

For a moment the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breaths as each student tried to regroup themselves, Tsukiko then heavily sighed before standing up on her two feet and walking over to Bakugou, she looked him deep into his eyes before suddenly hitting her forehead against his.

Deku gasped at the sudden action and Bakugou had no words, especially when he looked back and saw her glossy eyes holding back emotions.

“No one is giving up here you damn idiot” she said while their noses just barely nuzzled against each other “especially not you” she added.

Deku shakily stood up with the help of the wall that he depended on for support “I.. I can’t make a clear plan of escape. But before you give up Kachaan, at least try to use me, I am not going to let you give up now!”

Bakugou clenched his teeth and suddenly sprang up before hitting the wall across from him with a large explosion.

“I’ve been trying to tell you,” he began, “against that crazy speed, no matter how you run and hide, you won’t be able to avoid a fight.”

Deku still stood his ground “but we don’t have a chance in a fight like that, not against All Might.”

“What was it that I told Lida?” Tsukiko asked him, giving him a few seconds to think about the unspoken memory “heroes are human. All Might isn’t an undefeatable god no matter how much you want to believe that, he’s strong I’ll give him that, so we won’t be able to cuff him”

“He won’t budge with half-assed power either, I figured that out earlier when I tried to use my smaller blasts” Bakugou began “so, we have to hit him with everything”

And so the three of them began to hatch a plan.

Meanwhile All Might continued to roam the streets in search of the three students “since they hid, could it mean that they’re heading for the escape gate”

“Where are you looking?” Bakugou suddenly yelled from behind the pro before shooting off a large blast, “Deku!”

The boy jumped out from an opposite alley “I’m sorry, All Might!” He apologized before using Bakugou’s grenade to let out a string explosion straight at the pro. However the impact was so strong that it snapped his shoulder and caused a great deal of pain to run down his arm “Kachaan, you were using something like this?”

Until suddenly a white light wrapped around the two boys and caused the pain to subside as they felt their energy restore, they both looked at Tsukiko who stood on top of a building. She nodded at the two before telling them to run as she focused her energy into her feet to produce speed.

The two boys followed from down below, creating their own forms of speed with their quirks.

Everything seemed to be going well and the two were even communicating about their next steps, until Tsukiko had a nauseous feeling grow in her stomach. She turned around and saw All Might begin to crouch down in a squat before speeding in between her fiends, in the blink of an eye he had broken Kachaan’ gauntlet and punched Deku.

But she noticed him hesitate, possibly because of the weight that pushed down on his power. She wanted to stop and help the two boys but she continued to run as she thought about what Kachaan had decided earlier.

“You’re the fastest out of all of us, and he won’t be focusing on you much. So no matter what you’re going to get to the gate and escape, as long as one of us gets out then we all pass” he said while attaching his gauntlet onto Deku.

“No way, I’m not just leaving you two” she began to protest.

“Tsuki” Deku said while placing his free hand on her shoulder “just trust us”

Bakugou sighed “I’m not some damn weakling and Deku isn’t that useless”

Looking at both of them side by side, she couldn’t help but be reminded of their childhood selves and the smiles they would wear whenever they were together. She was far from okay with their decision because she cared for them, but she needed to trust them.

“Okay I’ll do it” she said aloud while continuing to focus on her energy that provided speed.

“Now die, Heroes!” All Might yelled as he kicked Bakugou into a building while grabbing Deku tightly by the arm, when Bakugou used his blasts to fly back the pro used the other student as a weapon and hit them both into the ground, “Ah boys that was very well done, but simply not enough” he boasted while holding a flimsy Deku and pushing down on Bakugou with his foot.

Tsukiko bit her lip hard as the urge to turn back became all too real, instead she decided to use up some of the energy from her feet into healing the two boys from afar, it wasn’t as effective but it had to do.

However this exposed her as All Might saw the light and traced it back to her “Young Tsukiko” he yelled while raising his free hand and releasing a large blast of wind onto the building she was supposed to land on next.

“Tsuki” both boys yelled simultaneously as they saw the rubble of the building begin to clear away with no sight of the girl.

“Getting away from me with maximum firepower, and at the very least getting Tsukiko through the escape gate with her speed” All Might spoke after throwing Midoriya to the side “that appears to have been your plan, but I’ve destroyed the gauntlets and stopped Tsukiko, you’ve lost the firepower and the speed. It’s over.”

“Shut up” Bakugou yelled while raising his palm and setting off a large blast straight up at All Might.

However the odd part was that instead of the blast spreading to the sky, it all contained itself in a sort of bubble to create an even more painful effect on the pro’s body.

“How did you do that?” Deku asked in shock.


	29. Die!

“I just blasted it” Bakugou said while looking at his own palm which should have been throbbing but instead felt like a slight sting, that’s when the boy finally focused his eyesight and noticed fingers intertwined between his raised hand “I guess I can’t leave you now” Tsukiko joked while helping him up.

They both looked deeply at each other then finally smiled as they grabbed Deku by his collar, “we’re gonna send you flying” they both ordered while preparing themselves.

“I don’t like it. But this is the only way we can win right now” Bakugou yelled, “sorry Deku but someone needs to cross” Tsukiko added.

“Die” They both surprisingly yelled just as they had powered themselves enough and released to fling him as far as their bodies would allow.

“They really are childhood friends,” Uraraka said from the room as the entire class watched the match.

“So manly” Kirishima noted with a teary face as he watched them both stand up straight and tall.

Bakugou however felt his arm throb from the powerful throw and grunted at the pain, Tsukiko noticed the face he made and reached out to touch his arm until he stopped her, “you can’t keep wasting your energy or else you’ll become useless” he grunted.

Tsukiko saw past it though “okay” then she bit her lip “we’re still gonna talk about how you stole my thing though” to which the boy smirked and said “get some damn proof first”

“New Hampshire smash” everyone suddenly heard All Might yell as he punched away the cloud of fog before flying back to land right in the middle of Deku’s spine.

“Dammit” Tsukiko muttered as she ran after him while Bakugou flew up, she focused her light energy into Bakugou’s next large blast, hoping she could replicate the past move and sure enough the explosion bubbled around the pro again, however she noticed it wasn’t as strong as the last one had been.

This however took a large toll on Bakugou as his body began to clam up again “go Deku, hurry!” He yelled as he began falling to the ground again.

“Kachaan” Tsukiko yelled as she made a ghost slip from her arm to help him have a softer landing despite his protests of still having more strength than Deku, “Take it easy with the blasts” she yelled as he released another large blast 

“He’s going after Deku” he told her as he noticed the pro closing in on Deku who continued to limp towards the exit. So without saying anything he grabbed Tsukiko and wrapped her arms around his neck as he flew up to the pro “kill him” he said simply.

Tsukiko nodded and jumped off as Bakugou attempted to release a large explosion, however this time All Might was able to avoid it and gripped the boy's face with his large palm, dragging the boys limp frame straight into the ground “sleep now young Bakugou”

The boy still raised his palm and let out the faintest explosion “hurry and go… you… damn nerd” he still managed to sputter out, “I continue to break myself, and even if it means twisting myself, I’ll win the way I choose. I won’t accept that I can’t even beat you like that.” He strained to say before biting into All Mights hand.

Tsukiko however understood Bakugou’s plan to be used as a distraction, so meanwhile the pro had been occupied with her friend she tapped into her dark quirk and gathered the energy all throughout her body. She had her shadow help transfer her towards a still clueless All Might, using a death grip on her scythe “die” she yelled once again as she used the weapon as if it were a bat.

The impact was strong enough to send him flying back and away from Bakugou until he gathered the strength to stop himself by digging his fingers into the concrete ground, to which he looked up only to be met with Tsukiko’s foot kicking his face upward with a powerful impact as she flipped back and onto her feet.

She whistled softly which called her shadow to present itself and wrap around her body, once she had this extra power she shifted herself behind the still stunned pro and mustered up a death grip on her scythe before batting him in the back.

“Woah, she’s really doing it,” Denki yelled in pure shock and excitement as the class watched her breathe heavily but still stay standing.

Lida watched in amazement as he continued to recall when he first saw this familiar look of determination during the Stain encounter, ‘she’s on a whole other level’ he thought to himself.

All Might coughed against the fog of the rubble but still gathered the energy to stand tall, ‘so this is her true power, even after all this time locked away inside her’ he thought to himself while feeling a tinge of weakness in the knees as he recalled a familiar view from the past.

Deku chewed on his lip as he saw Bakugou still on the ground and Tsukiko standing but with a heavy breath, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing happen, someone actually keeping up with All Might. But despite her power, he just couldn’t bring himself to leave them while he made a gleeful escape, he had to help.

Then Tsukiko noticed Deku’s look of concern as he powered full cowling mode “You bastard” she chuckled while gesturing to the blade of her scythe that laid flat on the street.

Deku nodded and hopped onto it, feeling Tsukiko’s strength lift him up on the scythe “Please move, All Might” the boy ordered just before coming into full contact with the pro’s face “smash!” He seemed to be flying by how light his body felt.

Once Deku landed the punch Tsukiko rushed over to Bakugou and draped his arm over her shoulder while using the last of her energy to shift her heterochromic eyes back, and light her feet with speed to cross the finish line as Deku followed from behind.

“Kachaan, you did great” she whispered to him while slightly nuzzling her cheek with his, then she turned to Deku and smiled as she saw him in a whole new light with determination on his face.

Meanwhile All Might fell to his knees as he coughed blood and watched the students run away, ‘young Midoriya you just can’t help but save those who need rescuing, and it’s at those moments that no wall can stop you’ 

He then paused to look at the sky as he recalled Tsukiko’s dark eyes ‘so this is her power when she lets go of what she’s been locking inside her all this time, did you see her?’

“Yin?”

Suddenly the gate rang cheerfully as the three crossed the finish “team Midoriya, Bakugou and Kage have passed” the automated voice announced as the class cheered from the room.

However the student's that had just crossed the line immediately fell to the ground in exhaustion, their bodies limp from the events that had just occurred and continued to replay until their eyes shut.


	30. Bandaid

“This is what you do to Highschool students, beat them and haul them back here hoping you didn’t overdo it” Tsukiko could hear Recovery Girl yell in a muffled tone while repeatedly smacking a person who simply whined as they took the hits.

“Oí keep it down” Bakugou yelled which jogged Tsukiko’s memory back as she sat up in her bed to take in the surroundings.

“Am I just going to be a regular at this point” the girl groaned as she turned to Bakugou and had to force her laughter down when she saw the blonde wrapped up with a scowl on his face.

“What are you laughing at” The hot head yelled as he sparked explosions.

Recovery Girl rushed into the room at the sound of his yell and approached the boy from behind as she smacked the back of his head “not in the recovery room” she reprimanded, sticking her ground even as the boy turned back and yelled at her.

“Kachaan” Tsukiko called out to gain his attention.

The boy turned back to the sound of her soft voice and flinched back as he saw her face just inches from his, her usual smile tugging at her plump lips. 

She said nothing but instead took a cotton ball and dabbed at a small cut on the blondes cheek before sticking a bandaid on, she smiled softly as she admired the cute orange hearts littered all over it knowing very well he would flip once he saw it. She then very gently leaned into his cheek and placed a soft kiss on the bandaid, feeling a soft sting appear on her cheek.

Bakugou gripped the sheet as he tried with all his effort to keep his emotions inside, including a blush he felt wanting to creep on his face “well what was the point of the bandaid if you were just going to give yourself the cut” he practically whispered while skimming his fingers on her wrist before it fell to her side.

Her breath hitched a bit in her throat and she blushed when she saw him reach for the same tools she had used. She sighed at the soft feeling of the cotton ball and brought her hands to either side of Bakugou so he could place the bandaid on her cheek, he was surprisingly very gentle with his movements and it comforted her as she saw the focus in his eyes, there was a moment of hesitance and Tsukiko had begun to pull away until Bakugou pecked her cheek and pulled back himself.

Both of them felt the heat on their faces and Recovery Girl smiled to herself from the side lines.

“I am here” All Might’s voice suddenly boomed as he rushed into the room, causing the two to separate and Deku to stir awake “Ah you all look very well”

“They would be better if you would stop yelling” she hissed at the large hero while smacking him in the stomach.

The pro coughed before speaking up again, this time with a much quieter voice “I just wanted to come in to congratulate all of you for your wonderful performance today, there were quite a few hiccups but you all pulled through” he smiled as he scanned each of his students “I am proud because this proved to me that I know you can all grow to be much stronger because you all smile in the face of adversity”

The three friends looked over at one another, feeling themselves link back to one another with their old chains of friendship. 

Recovery Girl then began her many tests of health on each child and attempted to heal them to the best of her abilities, refusing any help from Tsukiko because she too was a student who would also need healing time for her own injuries.

Tsukiko was the first to have clearance in leaving but she made the decision to stay until both were in a good enough state to also leave. For now all she knew was that Deku was the most injured out of the three, per usual, and would take the most time to get in a much better state.

“Tsukiko” Recovery Girl’s voice spoke shakily but softly as she opened the curtain “I know that you want to stay with your friends until they are both healthy, but Midoriya will need more time until I can allow his mother to come pick him up”

Tsukiko nodded “and Kachaan” she questioned.

The old lady smiled as she pulled back the other curtain that separated the two “he’s fine, a few more bruises and bandages than I’m sure he’d like but he’ll live” she said while he looked to the side with his usual pout.

He turned to look at Tsukiko and still saw the bandage he had placed on her cheek, “this is stupid” he said with anger as he felt the embarrassment of Tsukiko looking at the bandages that wrapped him up.

Tsukiko stood up from her bed and stood in front of Bakugo, “are you going to let me help you?” She asked him simply, and when she heard no answer she took it as his begrudging agreement. She draped his arm over her shoulders and held onto his torso to assist him with getting up, “thank you Recovery Girl” she said to the woman before the pair glanced at Deku.

“The boy will be fine, but you two should leave now and get lots of rest” the old woman smiled as the two nodded and left the room. She could see the authentic happiness present on Tsukiko as she held the blonde close to her, and it made her laugh to herself before going back to Deku.

By the time the two made it to the gate, Tsukiko had already allowed Bakugou to walk on his own even if he did have a slight limp in his legs. She still made sure to stay close in case the pain ever became too much to bear, “so that was really something today” Tsukiko said with a soft voice.

Bakugou seemed to be embarrassed as he kept glancing away while thinking of anything he could say to her, but the guilt of his past actions and words continued to nip away at him everytime he even thought about opening his mouth.

Tsukiko didn’t quite know about everything that was jumbling in the mess of his mind but she could tell that something was twisting him, “I, I kept having these moments where I thought too much time passed, like I was trying so hard to catch up but the time was just too much” she spoke with a slow voice “I felt like I was failing you both”

That made Bakugou’s eyes go wide with pain, he went ahead of the girl and stopped in front of her “what are you even saying” he asked while tipping her face up to his.

She looked into his eyes, and could see his lips parting almost as if he was trying to release words but his body kept denying him of that privilege. As Bakugou hung his head in surrender to his body, Tsukiko let out a sigh and softly touched his arm with the tips of her fingers “okay” she told him as she understood what he wanted to desperately say.

Bakugou looked up and sighed lovingly at her close eyed smile, how could she ever think that any amount of time would take her away from him? He then draped his arm around her shoulders as he continued to fake an annoyed pout, “You still live in the same place right?”

Tsukiko bit her lip nervously as she tried to think up a story before finally letting out a sigh “actually, no I don’t” she admitted to him as he looked back at her with an arched brow, “either way it’s not like I’m letting you walk me home, you’re way more beat up than me and you need to rest”

Bakugou looked at the girl in slight concern but decided not to pry right now, “you baby me like I’m Deku or something” he wasn’t used to getting this kind of attention from someone, it made him feel strange.

Tsukiko giggled and nudged his side “when are you gonna learn that people just care, especially me.”

Her words were soft but they seemed to crash down on Bakugou as he looked at her with the light of the moon, seeing the stars dance in her eyes until they put him in a trance, “alright I’ll go home, but it’s just cause I don’t want you to get stuck with dragging my body around like I’m some kinda loser” he excused with pink cheeks as he looked away.

Tsukiko smile as she held his hand “right”.


	31. Great Motivation

“Tsukiko, you’re alive” Mina began to sob dramatically as she held onto the girl’s torso rather tightly, sniffling down numerous sobs as she clung onto her friend “they wouldn’t let us see you at all, and we were all so scared.

Tsukiko was in awe at her friend’s feelings and felt warm at the heart for her concerns, but she couldn't help but shiver in pain as Mina kept tugging onto her still sore body and in turn made her eyes and hair go to a sickly green color “awe Mina, that’s so sweet of you” she still attempted to console, even if her body was begging to be let go of.

“Um Mina, you might wanna loosen that grip,” Kirishima said as he noticed the change in Tsukiko’s color and Deku’s concerned face “she's still recovering ya know” 

Bakugou though had a much more direct approach and grabbed Tsukiko’s left hand “oi raccoon eyes, she’s shaking” he yelled while referring to Tsukiko's continuous shivers that couldn't help but run through her body, which made Bakugou hold her hand much more gently.

It was officially the day after the oh so beloved exam and everyone was feeling the day after soreness from each of their battles, groaning all morning as they were still forced to show up to class and sit around in their uncomfortable uniforms. The only students that were given much more leniency were the three that faced All Might, each one covered in their own share of bandages and somehow making it to class at the exact same time. So there they were, standing in the doorway like three aloof mummies, each boy stitched at the hip by Tsukiko as their classmates approached them and sighed in relief that each seemed to be okay.

“Deku you were amazing” Uraraka began to praise as she and Lida approached the freckled boy with smiles and nods of approval, “you’re really getting the hang of your quirk.”

“You really wanna show just how crazy you are, huh Bakugou?” Denki asked jokingly as he hit the males back harder than he had intended to, causing the blonde’s body to move forward slightly with the hit and in turn, let go of Tsukiko’s hand.

“Oi, what the hell was that” Bakugou yelled with a face of rage as Denki quickly hid behind Kirishima in defense while Bakugou continued to yell furiously “dunce face, you really are a stupid dunce face.”

Tsukiko let out a sigh of relief while smiling ever so slightly, suddenly feeling her left hand be held up in front of her, the hand was cold and sent shivers along her skin. She didn't need to look forward to know who it was but she still did anyway and made immediate eye contact with Todoroki’s heterochromatic eyes, her smile still stayed on her lips but she slightly gasped a bit as he looked at her with his usual muted glance, especially as he lifted her hand up slowly.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said without a hint of any tone in his voice, however, he did dip down just a bit and brought Tsukiko’s hand to his lips before placing a small kiss to an unguarded cut on her knuckle.

The class looked on in awe at the action and was shocked at Todoroki’s display, especially for those who hadn’t seen the first kiss he placed on Tsukiko’s cheek back at the sport’s festival before his match. It was surprising, to say the least, but Todoroki looked as if he took no mind to the stares and instead continued to hold onto Tsukiko’s hand as he walked with her to her desk and had her sit down while he continued to stand and talk to her, only Deku and his close group were the ones to actually approach them in a semi calm manner and have a conversation with them. As for the rest, most students just decided to let it slide again and instead take their seats and talk amongst themselves about the exam.

Well, that was except for Bakugou who continued to stand in the doorway with eyes of shock as he clicked his tongue and clenched his fist tightly, he really kissed her, it was all he could think as he saw them talk so casually. He felt his anger bubble inside of him rapidly, but at just the mere sound of her laughter, he began to stop in his tracks and release his gripped hand as he looked to the side with a pouty lip.

“Are those orange hearts on your bandaid?” Kirishima asked since Bakugou turned and allowed him to notice the band-aid on his cheek, he stifled a laugh with Denki as Bakugou blushed strongly and began to fume at the two, “it’s… so manly.”

Tsukiko’s ear happened to perk up at this comment and she turned to the boys, indeed seeing the same bandaid she had placed on his cheek yesterday was still there on the exact same spot she had placed it on. She grinned a bit and blushed when she made sudden eye contact with an already flushed Bakugou, quickly turning her head back around just as he did to avoid each other.

No one seemed to notice this little interaction though, well…

Except for Aizawa.

“Alright, everyone get to your seats now” he announced with his same bored look as the students did as they were told, the ones who failed the exam were in particular agony over what was to be said by their teacher. “As you all are well aware, the exams were no laughing matter and taken very seriously this year, especially with the many new villain attacks that have been taking place lately”.

Denki was already gripping his at the bottom of his desk, feeling negatively at the thought of not being good enough and having to miss an opportunity of growth due to that. His eye caught something though from the corner of his fogged emotions, and when he turned to it, he was taken aback by Tsukiko’s warm smile that told him ‘everything’s gonna be okay’ and with that, he nodded nervously before turning back to Aizawa.

“However, you all still will be attending the summer training camp” Aizawa announced, already becoming annoyed at the sudden hoot of cheers from all his students “the whole point of this opportunity is to give you each a chance to grow and strengthen your quirks through hard training, it wouldn’t be fair to leave behind the ones who are in most need of it”.

“So the plan all along was to take all of us either way”? Tsukiko asked while suddenly feeling a wave of embarrassment at going so deep into the test.

Aizawa simply shrugged “it was great motivation”.

The rest of the class was spent talking about the training camp and midway allowing the students full control of the conversation as Aizawa snuggled back into his cocoon. The students were all excited about receiving the same great opportunity for growth, even the three who were the most bandaged up had the most motivation to get even stronger than they were before, which in turn only made the rest of the class more competitive for the top spot in the class.

“You know” Hagakure’s voice rang out while holding a brochure out in front of her, completely sprawled as other classmates snuck peaks over her shoulders “we really should start getting prepared for the camp, personally I think we should get some shopping done”.

“Hagakure is correct” Lida spoke out in his usual choppy manner “we must be prepared with all the essentials one needs for the outdoors, we can’t afford to miss anything”.

“Yea I’m sure that’s what Hagakure meant Lida” Tsukiko joked while patting the class presidents back as he continued to ramble, “we could head on over to the mall tomorrow since we’re off, a big class shopping trip,” she said excitedly as she thought about having the opportunity to spend the day with her friends in a fun setting.

“Hey that sounds like fun, it would be our first time doing something with all of us together,” Denki said in quick agreement at the girl's suggestions, followed by a collective class agreement.

Tsukiko’s ears suddenly perked though at hearing two disagreements to the invitation.

“Bakugou you’re coming too right,” Kirishima asked with his usual shark tooth smile, despite the blonde’s pout of disapproval as he looked away from the redhead.

“Why would I do something so irritating,” Bakugou asked rhetorically while accidentally making eye contact with Tsukiko, blushing the slightest at the sight of the bandaid he had placed on her cheek, but then quickly looking away and busying himself with packing his bag as he wished for the school bell to ring any second now.

“Todoroki you’ll be going with us right?” Deku asked like an excited little pup as he noticed the quiet boy seemed even more drawn away from the group than usual, which was really saying something considering that’s how he usually was with them.

Todoroki rubbed the back of his neck with a tinge of guilt “I actually use my days off to visit my mom” he explained while squirming just a bit as he looked up at Tsukiko who in turn blushed a bit at remembering their last visit to see his mom.

“You guys are so lame” Mineta whined, which didn’t last long as he was quickly shut up with a smack to the back of his head by Tsukiko, who didn’t even acknowledge it as she whittled while looking the other way until the school bell finally rang and she could walk off with the rest of her friends.

“For those of you who did fail though” Aizawa suddenly spoke out last minute before anyone could leave “you will still be participating in extra credit classes during your break times to make up for your lack in the exams,” he said with a sickening smile as the ones who failed dropped back into their state of depression.

“great”


	32. A friend

“Mineta for the last time, if you get any closer to ‘accidentally’ bumping and touching my waist I will drop kick you harder than I did to all might during the exam” Tsukiko threatened as another irk appeared on her forehead, her silver eyes begging to gleam with a bright red tone that would represent her anger.

Kirishima meanwhile walked in between them to keep the girl calm and Mineta’s hands off of her, “Sero can tape him again if it comes to that” Kirishima joked while sighing in relief at seeing Tsukiko’s eyes go back to their familiar silver gleam.

“Here we are everyone” Mina cheered with open arms “the Kiyashi ward shopping mall” she sang happily while everyone looked around in admiration at everything in the mall.

Especially Deku who had already gone off into another mumbling spree as he spoke about the fashion and how it was all very inclusive to just about any type of quirk, especially the ones that had a more physical change on a person, “they really do take into account everyone’s differences and what can be more convenient for them to wear on the daily, it’s truly amazing when you think about it.”

“You’re scaring the children,” Tokoyami warned as he and Tsukiko both gave him a blunt look of disappointment.

“Hey are those the UA kids from the sports festival” people began to say aloud as the students were given glances of admiration “the first years”

“The ones from class 1A” they yelled in excitement, “and Tsukiko Kage of the Kage family”

“Wow, they really remember all of that still” Uraraka said with a flush of embarrassment as her lips turned into a crooked mess of a line, along with other classmates, even including Tsukiko who’s hair began to shift into a pastel mixture of orange and yellow, despite her being the one who should be more used to recognition.

“Hey, it's okay” Deku assured while softly nudging Tsukiko’s shoulder, but becoming surprised as she turned to face him with a genuine smile as the corners of her eyes brimmed with small tears “we’re okay,” he said while returning the smile.

The students, while a bit fazed by the recognition, went back to the task at hand and began to talk about the things they needed to find “I really need a big carry on bag” Jirou said to Momo who then suggested they go looking around together, “anyone knows where I can find lock picks” Mineta asked while the rest ignored him.

“Okay so clearly we all have our own separate things that we need to do,” Kirishima said while breaking the many side conversations “so why don’t we break off and come up with a time we can all come back here and meet up, let's say about 3 o’clock,” he said with a calm voice as everyone else nodded in agreement at the decided time, quickly breaking off in all sorts of directions with one another.

The only three left in the middle being Ochaco, Deku, and Tsukiko, “they really are fast” Tsukiko said in amazement as she saw all her classmates in different directions.

“S-so is there anything you need Uraraka,” Deku asked in his usual nervous tone while Tsukiko snickered behind him “I need some heavier wrist weights”

“Bug spray” she simply said, then paused as she took some thinking time, blushing heavily before suddenly rushing away and yelling “b-bug spray, I need bug spray.”

Tsukiko at this time had already been bursting in laughter at the two and their aloofness to one another, but this sent her over, especially as Deku had come to the conclusion that he was the bug that needed to be avoided “you poor kids” Tsukiko continued to laugh while being completely out of breath as she clutched her stomach. However, she did suddenly get a nauseous feeling in her stomach, something wasn't right. And before she could grab Deku or say anything in the moment of it all, she was bumped into and had an arm around her shoulders, the person's hand too close to her throat.

“You guys are those UA kids,” a scratchy voice said, “you were the one that got all beat up weren't you,” the stranger said referring to Deku before he turned to Tsukiko “and you’re the one who opened the great games with the Midnight, an honor really”.

Tsukiko looked up at the face, her eyes shrinking in horror as she recognized the dry skin and sickly twist of the corners of his mouth, she looked at Deku who seemed to have the same realization in that moment.

“For you kid, this must be our fate, some sort of destiny,” Shigaraki said as he gripped onto Deku’s throat, excluding one finger “to keep meeting like this, ever since what should have been our greatest villain attack”.

“Don’t” Tsukiko managed to gasp out before Shigaraki then gripped onto her throat in the same manner he had with Deku.

“Ah-ah, you’re interrupting a great reunion right now,” Shigaraki said with a false disappointment in his voice before brightening up, “although, I guess you could say what we have is an even greater one, whether you may know that or not'' he gleamed while recalling subtle familiar features in the girls face. “Now, why don’t we all make this easy and have a nice little chat like the good old acquaintances we’ll pretend to be, there’s no need for any fuss. It’s just a simple talk that I want. It’s simple, the moment my fifth finger touches either of your necks, you’ll start to slowly crumble at the spot until you're left to the last speck of dust in less than a minute.”

“A-a hero, if you do that in such a public place, a hero will come to stop you,” Deku said while swallowing his fear.

“Oh that I’m sure off, but look at all these people here,” Shigaraki said while acknowledging the many faces, smiling and laughing “so many quirks that could be targeted right on me, but it's the laws and rules that keep them all bound, both in taking action and thinking no one would ever defy them. Simple minds, and because of that, I could crumble nearly 30 people with whatever time I can scrape by”.

“What is it” Tsukiko spoke up while looking forward with a strong look on her face “what do you need to talk about, Shigaraki”

The villain smiled “of course you would speak first” he then tipped his head back with a sigh “where oh where to begin” he said while taking a seat with the two young heroes. “You know, usually I already hate everything there is to hate, but lately, this hero killer has been sitting right at the top of this long list.

“He’s not on your team,” Deku asked.

“Despite how it looks, he’s not. And you see, that's the problem right there”

“The hero killer, the one who’s kept with all the glory and attention, the one who kills and yet received the recognition for having ideas of honor” He looked down at the girl “people who have the same methods but think they're in a higher honor, those are the people that prickle my skin. I assume that would be the same for you.”

Tsukiko’s lips ran thin as she felt the villain's eyes on her.

“If only your mind wasn’t so fogged, what a waste” Shigaraki hummed while smiling at Deku who tried to look at Tsukiko but couldn't due to Shigaraki blocking them off “being upstaged is something I don’t take lightly, it boils my very blood and makes me rage at all the work that was wasted by the flashiness of that damn hero killer. I don’t understand the difference between us here, we both kill and we both destroy” he paused while looking at the boy’s continuous worries for the girl, leaning back to allow him a view of the broken girl, smiling at the fear in his eyes for her and how her hair began to revert into silver and slowly paint into a navy blue that mimicked her pain “so Midoriya I ask, what is the difference between us”?

Deku’s jaw tightened as he looked away from the girl “I can’t agree or understand what it is you or any other villain does” he paused “as for the hero killer, I can’t agree with him but instead I can understand him because for us this all started with All Might”.

Tsukiko’s breath hitched at the image of Stain in her mind and how he had come to her aid when she was gripped by a nomu that Shigaraki had sent out “he didn’t kill without purpose” she said while gripping her hand as the villain looked to her “though it was flawed, there was still a reason in his actions” she said while having memories blur in her mind continuously, her eyes becoming dark as she looked back at the villain “what’s your reason Shigaraki”?

 _‘What’s your reason Shigaraki’_ He could still hear it in her voice, it was all the same.

“You see, Stain was living up to his ideals” Tsukiko continued under the villain's harsh red glare “while you Shigaraki, leave as soon as something goes wrong”.

Shigaraki took a breath, “this really does feel like a weight has been lifted” he said while continuing to keep his hold over the two students “you’ve both allowed me to connect the dots, why I hate the hero killer so much and why you Deku irritate me to no end” he paused “everything’s because of All Might”.

Deku shrank in his fear, especially when he saw Shigaraki trade the pressure on Deku’s neck to apply more on Tsukiko’s.

“Yes that’s it when it’s all been said, that’s where my mind lands on” he began to laugh “it’s all in that damn smile of his, the way he smiles and makes the rest smile, all because they’re thinking there is not one person out there that he couldn’t save. It’s laughable right Tsukiko? A thought like that where every person can live in the lie of safety and not have to worry of being left in the dust, it's funny right?”

Tsukiko’s eyes began to pool with tears, unconsciously falling down her cheeks as she saw herself in the reflection of Shigaraki’s eyes. Her mind wandering to the past as she didn’t even pay any mind to how much closer Shigaraki’s fifth finger had become to her neck, “we- I-- “ she couldn’t get a single word out.

“It’s so ironic isn’t it, how much the hero killer ties us together” Shigaraki continued “how far we are in our growth but in reality, we bud from the same, you know we do, and now so do I”.

“Th- they didn’t mean it,” Tsukiko said through tears as her subconscious continued to speak while the memories jumbled in a mess that only pounded pain in her system

_“But we did”._

“Deku” Uraraka’s voice was heard questioning “Tsukiko”? She looked at the scene before her, Deku in frustration and Tsukiko completely fazed “get your hands off of them” she demanded with fear evident in her own eyes.

“No, it's nothing” Deku yelled aloud “we’re fine” he continued to plead before finally gasping as he was released by Shigaraki, not knowing that he still held Tsukiko in his other hand as he took deep breaths, only until Shigaraki stood up with Tsukiko.

“A friend” Shigaraki smiled while patting himself off “my bad, I guess I’ll be off then with this friend of my own”.

“No” Deku gasped out.

“You can't,” Uraraka said while coming to Deku’s side to help his breathing pattern “you can’t take Tsukiko” she spoke while trying to be quiet as she acknowledged the villain had the upper hand in this situation.

Shigaraki smiled while looking at Deku and back at the broken Tsukiko who stayed with her head hung, too ashamed to lift it and even look at them with her dark eyes and an unlimited supply of tears “Tsukiko, my friend, shouldn’t you assure your classmates that you know we are one and the same. Ease their minds with knowing it’s your decision, something I only offer to my friends.” He then lifted his fingers from the girl's neck and instead placed it on her shoulder, all except for one finger “go on”.

Her mind continued to run a mile a minute, moans and groans echoing in her soul as the images blurred in her mind, her veins conflicting with one another in sparks of competition as the dark and light clashed against each other.

“Tsukiko”? She heard a familiar voice call out to her, a voice she only recognized to be warm ever since they had met.

All she could do was continue to cry as she ran from the villain's release and clutched with all her body onto the one who called out for her, “Kirishima” she cried with all her body as she clutched onto him, her breath becoming shallow, especially as he pulled her head back to see her eyes conflicting with one another, her quirks fighting each other for dominance and causing pain in one sole body.

Shigaraki though had already walked off. “She needs time” was the last thing he said before disappearing into the crowd.

“Tsukiko”?


	33. Get a shirt

It was officially the end of the 1st semester and now it was time for summer vacation to commence, a time where everyone could rest and take time to themselves. This would especially be true for the two who had gone through the attack with Shigaraki, but instead, they were on set on the mindset of obtaining greater strength than what they already had. 

Deku trained himself constantly whether it be through stretching, running, or lifting weights every other day to keep his stamina. His focus was strengthening his body and making the vessel that withheld ‘one for all’ a worthy one.

Tsukiko on the other hand was milking the fact that her brothers had the ability to be here with her for the time she had left home until the training camp. She did all her basic physical training with them, but the big one for her was overcoming her mind. Having her brothers back with her and making them all feel like children once again, canceling the rest of the world for just a bit to reset herself.

That is until the day came where the bell of her apartment door rang.

“I’ve got it,” she told all her brothers before they ran to answer the door all at once, “oh, Momo and Jirou,” Tsukiko said with a slight question in her voice as she saw the two girls standing in her doorway, Momo with a smile while Jirou looked around in curiosity.

“Ah Tsukiko, we hope we’re not intruding or anything like that” Momo said with nerves evident in her voice as she was scared about how she should approach the situation “actually, um, we’re sorry for not coming sooner, we really wanted to. But I mean, even if we, y-you know we didn’t know where you lived so--”.

Tsukiko interrupted the bumbling girl with a hug for both of them. “I missed you guys too,” she said with a sigh of relief as they sighed and hugged back. “Ah, please come on in” she said while letting them through to her apartment. “Please excuse if there's a mess in here, it’s been more crowded lately”.

“Wow, this is a nice place,” Jirou said with a whistle as she looked around, Jirou following suit behind her as she looked up at the chandelier above their heads.

“Tsukiko, you ran out of toothpaste again” Kenzo called from upstairs as he made his way down, not taking into account whoever just came through the door until he looked up to see two random girls gawking at the skyline of the apartment, which didn’t bother him as he continued to complain “I know it was Hayato but I kinda need to brush my teeth still”.

“Kenzo put on a damn shirt” Tsukiko screamed, however, it was too late as her classmates turned to see the said shirtless male with a still sleepy look in his eyes.

Jirou shrieked as Momo tried to land her eyes on literally anything else to keep her cheeks from flushing, “we are so sorry Tsukiko, we had no idea you had any visitors with you” Momo excused while trying to glance at Jirou to see that she was still okay, but the girl was still frozen in her spot at the suddenness of everything.

“Kenzo quit spreading those damn lies, I have my own toothpaste” Hayato’s voice was heard booming from behind his younger brother, his footsteps not far behind the boom of it, and sure enough when he turned the corner it was proved that they truly did come from the same blood “I don’t need to go mooching off of our little sister,” he said as his hazel eyes seemed to dim with the threat while he stood shirtless as well at the top of the steps.  
Tsukiko was still shrieking as her classmates continued to shrink in their spots, “did all of you forget to bring shirts or something, what does this look like? A damn harem” The girl continued to say with authority in her voice.

“Tsukiko” Ren’s voice was heard behind a yawn as his smaller footsteps came out of the hall instead of from the stairs “can I have chocolate milk”?

Tsukiko had officially lost it once she saw her youngest brother also standing in the hall without a shirt on, still clutching onto his teddy bear by the paw. “All of you” her aura shifted quickly as her eyes and hair went to a flaming red color in an instant “back to your rooms until you’ve learned what clothes are… Now!” 

Quickly all her brothers obliged the orders and ran to their respective rooms with the one goal to slip on some clothes before their sister ran rampant, meanwhile, Momo and Tsukiko took it upon themselves to get Jirou out of her mentally paused state, “I can make you guys some milk tea right now” Tsukiko offered while Momo nodded with a smile as Jirou shook herself out of the daze and they both followed her to the kitchen, “sorry about them again, I really wasn’t expecting visitors today”.

“No, no it’s quite okay Tsukiko” Momo quickly responded “it hadn’t come to my mind to inform you we were coming over” she paused while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

So Jirou finished the sentence for her “we weren’t sure you would let us come over”.

Tsukiko paused a bit at those words but then took a deep breath and turned to face them with a pot of milk tea, “I will admit that time at the mall wasn’t my best moment, and I’m sorry if I scared either of you, or really anyone else at that moment” Tsukiko was mortified at her actions and how her quirks had taken over with just simple words of a villain, she should have been strong at the moment, but she was weak and only ended up distracting the authorities from catching Shigaraki.

“Tsukiko that’s not what we meant at all” Momo suddenly yelled out while Jirou took the pot from Tsukiko to place on the counter, “we, we meant, there was so much we should’ve done for you. You were in so much pain and there wasn’t a single thing any of us could do, your quirks didn’t scare us Tsukiko, don’t think for a second they did”.

Jirou then patted Momo’s back for comfort while facing Tsukiko “So many of us regretted what happened that day, we were ashamed for not being enough to help you, and we’re sorry for that”.

Tsukiko didn’t know what to say, she simply looked at the two girls seated in front of her, confusion on her face as she saw them looking guilty. There was no reason for them to feel guilty though, she saw how badly all her classmates wanted to help her, begging the authorities to let them pass the taped off area. It was unsafe for them though, if anything she had been glad that the authorities made the call they did, she didn’t want for anyone to get hurt, and with how her quirk was reacting she wasn’t sure if she could stop herself from causing any harm. This whole time she had only been embarrassed to see her friends, thinking that she had ruined a perfectly good day by being weak and allowing mere words to affect her the way they did, but instead, she was causing more unwanted harm by ignoring them.

Before Momo and Jirou could say another apology, they felt warmth on each of their hands, looking down to see them being held by a pair across from them.

“I’m only happy to see you all safe, that’s all I could ever want,” Tsukiko said while reassuringly squeezing her friend's hands, a small smile on her lips while her eyes glossed with a sheer layer of tears.

Momo and Jirou both felt overwhelmed by the affection, feeling a weight lift off of them to know Tsukiko was never upset with them, to begin with. She was only scared, but at that moment they made a promise to themselves; they would help each other feel strong.

“Chocolate milk” Ren’s voice was heard yelling through the hall as his little feet rushed to the kitchen, his wide pair of lagoon eyes blossoming in front of the girls as he continued to clutch his teddy by the paw, “can I have my chocolate milk now Tsukiko”?

The girl awed and laughed at the little boy before Tsukiko answered him “yes you can have chocolate milk now, come on you can sit up here at the counter with Momo and Jirou” she said while going through the fridge.

Ren made himself a nice little spot between the two girls and looked at each of them in amazement “Momo” he repeated to one before turning to the other girl “Jirou”.

“And your name is Ren,” Momo said which caused a giggle to erupt from his belly and the girls to blush at the small boy, Momo though was open about her awe while Jirou tried to hide it behind the palm of her hand.

“So what's your quirk kid?” Jirou asked with curiosity as the little kid dangled his feet from his spot on the stool.

“Earth, I have an earth quirk” he sang gladly while having his teddy dance on the counter as a form of entertainment, “I like flowers the best though, they’re just so pretty, and Tsuiko’s favorite is the Lotus. That’s why I’m Tsukiko’s favorite too because my name means Lotus,” he said oh so proudly while smiling in excitement as Kenzo came into the kitchen and gave Ren the chocolate milk Tsukiko had finished making.

While Hayato had simply scoffed at the claim as he rummaged through the fridge himself.

“And what was that scoff for,” Tsukiko asked as she closed the fridge while looking at her older brother with a raised brow “I'm sensing some jealousy” she answered for herself while taking a sip of milk tea as her friends did the same to hide a snicker.

Hayato though simply bit his cheek and looked away from his baby sister “jealousy over who your favorite is? Please, I have better things to do with my time” he scoffed as he served himself some warm milk tea from the pot Tsukiko had made.

“He really doesn’t” Kenzo answered to Momo who stifled a laugh and Jirou who chuckled very openly, all while he innocently took a sip of his own cup of milk tea. 

The morning had continued with jokes and conversation, the apartment that once only held Tsukiko in it now filling to the brim with a melody of laughter. The girls loved getting to know a more familiar side of Tsukiko and were even getting along with her brothers, learning about each of their quirks and hearing any childhood stories about Tsukiko they were more than willing to share. The boys as well were enjoying the atmosphere, hearing about the sports festival firsthand.

“This is all very interesting, but quit skimping out on me,” Kenzo said while sidling up real close to Tsukiko “how's the selection over here,” he asked with a curl of his lips as he already recalled people he had seen in the airport the day they had been brought to Japan.

“I’m in school most of the time, what do you want me to say?” Tsukiko asked while looking away from her brother, biting the inside of her cheek as she continued to feel his aura of excitement crawl on her like a puppy with his childish manner that was only ever reserved for her “I mean have you seen the guys here, there are so many handsome faces to look at especially the ones with piercings” she gushed while falling into her brother's lap, “and the girls are just as equally gorgeous.”

Momo simply flopped her head to the side like a confused puppy at the sudden change in the topic “the selection” she asked curiously.

“They’re talking about the number of attractive people here in Japan” Hayato explained while shaking his head in shame at the “they’ve always done this wherever we visit, you can only imagine how much Kenzo uses me as a replacement since Tsukiko’s been living here.”

Kenzo though had turned to Hayato with a sudden monotone expression present on his face, “you’re not as fun though” he said.

“I never claimed I was” Hayato yelled back while his brother shrugged in response.

Laughter only erupted again until Momo felt a buzz come from her phone, causing her to check it and smile at the text she opened “oh, it seems the class is getting together today at UA to do some water training in the pool” she explained while Jirou leaned to get a look at the text herself.

“Say’s that Mineta and Denki were able to convince Aizawa with permission along with Midoriya” Jirou read while snickering “I don’t think Midoriya has any idea why Mineta and Denki even made the suggestion, poor guy”.

The two girls laughed while Tsukiko sat across from them with a ghost-like complexion rushed onto her face, her fingers fidgeting ever so slightly, which her brothers seemed to take notice of and were prepared to back her up on whatever excuse she gave. That was until she shook her hands out, smacked her cheeks hard, which scared the girls, and sprang up to her feet with a confident smile.

“Get your bathing suits guys”.


	34. To be the Best

“U.A highschool” Ren sang with arms wide open as his eyes gleamed at the big building ahead of him, and his features only continued to brighten up the further they went into the campus “It’s such a big place”.

Jirou chuckled at the small boy “it’s fine when you get used to it though” she then glanced at Tsukiko “though Tsukiko told us all about how she got lost for a good hour the first time she was here” she shared while holding laughter back.

Tsukiko simply rolled her eyes “and yet I recall whooping every single one of you into the perfect shape for the sports festival” she retorted while tossing her long silver boxer braids behind her shoulders and smiled confidently.

“You use the classic Kage training on them,” Kenzo asked while tossing his arm around his sister's shoulder “you’re the one that picked it up the easiest after all, even more so than Hayato” he added with the full intention of getting a stab at his elder brother, one of his favorite ways to pass the time in any situation.

“One time, she swiped under my legs one time” Hayato defended as everyone assumed he would.

“The training was actually very useful to the class I believe,” Momo said as she recalled the brutal laps and nonstop sparring they each went through for the day “It was very beneficial in giving us an edge during the cavalry battle and final sparring segments, though I do wish I could have gotten farther than I did” she added with embarrassment as she recalled the quick loss against Tokoyami and his dark shadow quirk.

“Hey” Tsukiko nudged with her shoulder “you did what you could at the moment, and for that alone you should already be proud, especially considering how far you’ve come from that moment”.

Momo nodded in response and nudged Tsukiko back.

“Tsukiko” a voice was heard asking behind them, his voice sounding tired but filled with relief at the same time.

Tsukiko turned to the voice, her cheeks flushing a bit as she saw Kirishima who had called out for her. However her breath got completely caught in her throat when she saw Bakugou as well standing beside him, his body tense and his face in shock as he seemed to freeze in his spot, “Kiri, Kachaan” she said with a sensitive voice and without a moment's hesitation running straight to them. Her eyes glossed with tears but her vision stayed clear as she saw them both open their arms out to her, waiting for the impact.

The moment the three made contact they clutched onto one another without a thought, Kirishima holding onto Tsukiko by her waist and Bakugou reassuringly holding her head. The two boys felt immense relief at being able to hold Tsukiko and she, in turn, felt a weight lift off of her, smiling at the two and laughing, even when Bakugou did look away and yell at her for almost toppling him over.

“You saying you can’t handle my strength, Kachaan,” Tsukiko asked jokingly.

Bakugou immediately looked back at her with flames in his ruby eyes “don’t start getting a big head now dumbass” he yelled but continued to keep her close, even as the boys did release her.

“Bakugou’s just not manly enough” Kirishima continued to poke out of fun at the blonde boy who couldn’t help but continue to argue, his focus though stayed on the girl who made herself a spot between them while they continued to walk, “It’s good to see your smile Tsukiko,” he said while smiling softly himself, that is until he came into direct contact with a person.

“You go complimenting every girl's smile now,” Hayato asked from above Kirishima, his jaw hard and his emerald eyes sharp while he stared the redhead down.

“Hayato” Bakugou questioned at seeing a much more mature version of the once smaller boy who always picked up Tsukiko after school “when in the hell did you grow muscles,” he asked while looking also recognizing Kenzo, examining the small one with the teddy and assuming he was a newer addition to the family.

Hayato recognized Bakugou as the hot-headed boy, equally as cocky as he was when he first got that damn explosion quirk of his “still looking like a little pomeranian I see, huh Kachaan” he mocked with a demeaning smirk as their eyes challenged each other.

“Woah you’re the guy with rock quirk” Kenzo recalled while approaching Kirishima, examining him closely “you know, that costume of yours is already very nice to look at, but we could make some adjustments to it,” he said with a dreamy-like smile that made Kirishma blush a bit at being looked at with such bright blue eyes.

Tsukiko made eye contact with the girls and rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her brother's chests, pushing them back from her friends and making them stare into her serious glare sent from the depths of hell, “you know, it’s not too late for you guys to be going back to the apartment” she got up close to their faces as her hands gripped their shirts “or to the U.S for that matter” she threatened one last time while releasing them.

They received the said message and backed up from her friends, Hayato still sending an older brother warning glance to the two while Kenzo winked at Kirishima.

“Sorry guys” Tsukiko apologized while rubbing her temples as they once again finally continued to walk to the pool, climbing up the steps that led to the roof where the rest of the class would be, “my brothers decided to drop me a visit before we leave for the summer training camp”.

“Tch, this gives me a great chance to show up that eagle face extra,” Bakugou said, referring to Hayato and the quirk he still remembered from when they were younger, smiling even more when Hayato glared at him before stepping through the door that led to the pool. He paused for a bit tho, nudging Tsukiko’s shoulder “you okay though” he asked with a softer face of concern.

Tsukiko smiled softly at his concern “yeah I’m okay” she then shook out her hands “besides, I’m ready to show you up in the water” she challenged with a laugh as she walked ahead of him through the door, her laugh echoing out louder than she intended and making everyone pause for a split second.

Only a second though.

“Tsukiko” they all seemed to cry simultaneously as everyone ran towards her, the girls crying as they hugged her while the guys apologized profusely, it all came at once and Tsukiko had been prepared for none of it as she looked at her classmates.

“Guys, guys I’m okay” she assured Bakugou barked for them all to back up, using the excuse that he needed to get through, “seriously, instead I wanted to apologize for worrying you all for so long” she apologized with a bow, her long silver hair slipping past her shoulders as she did so.

Her class looked at each other with small smiles “there’s nothing for you to apologize for” Todoroki said as Tsukiko rose back up, pulling her into a hug “I’m sorry for not being there” he said softly in her ear while she hugged him back, feeling his relief slip out from his body as his tenseness melted away, allowing her to get out from the hug with a small smile present on his face.

“First and last hug Shoto boy” Hayato threatened from behind his sister, his emerald eyes looking even more menacing than they had with Bakugou.

“Hayato” Todoroki questioned, then noticing the rest of the Kage family had also been standing behind Tsukiko.

“Todoroki, it’s Todoroki” Ren sang gladly as he ran to the two-tone colored boy with open arms, flinging himself to the boy who had knelt down for him and awaited his hug “Teddy and I missed Todoroki and his fun games” Ren’s lagoon eyes continued to brighten up and his expressions earned multiple aw’s from the girls that looked at him, especially as he giggled when Todoroki made small snowflakes appear for him.

Kenzo though stayed unimpressed instead standing next to Tsukiko and distracting her from the boy, catching the attention of many students who saw his very attractive features and charming smile, “I think this is going to be a very nice day” Kenzo whispered to his sister proudly as he felt the looks coming off of the students towards him and Tsukiko. 

Tsukiko rolled her eyes at her brother's joke but couldn’t help to laugh at it a bit as she began to explain “guys these are my brothers, the men of the Kage family” she introduced as each boy gave their own looks at the class, “I hope you don’t mind them being here” she said while rubbing the back of her neck and smiling nervously.

“Of course not” they all agreed while everyone got situated.

The boys each taking off their shirts, Kenzo and Hayato putting most of the guys to shame as Ren attempted to do a strong flex of his body as well but only looking even more adorable through his efforts to do the opposite.

Tsukiko tossing her bag to the side as she slipped off the loose black dress she had been wearing to reveal a black one-piece underneath, at first disappointing Denki and Mineta until she had turned around to tie her silver locks up into a ponytail, revealing fishnet patterns etched into the sides of her suit made with a contrasting gold thread.

“Wow, Tsukiko that’s such a pretty suit” Mina complimented excitedly as she looked at the gold thread and gushed about the fabric of the suit, making Tsukiko and the rest of the girls unaware of stray glances and Hayato’s overprotectiveness.

Tsukiko though, was beyond ready to get into the water, her eyes brightening up into a baby blue along with her hair as she looked at the water and felt the cold wind bounce off from it and spray small droplets onto her warm skin. “I don’t know if any of you are ready to lose even more races against me” she began to challenge with a confident shrug “but you’re more than welcome to”.

“Actually, that would be a great mode of additional training,” Lida said as he weighed the options of the repetitive training they had been doing, versus the races that Tsukiko proposed “Alright we’ll do a 50-meter race against one another to see who can finish the fastest”.

“And what about quirks?” Ojiro asked.

“Well, we are still on school property so there shouldn’t be a problem with using them” Lida decided, “however you cannot cause damage to the building or people for that matter in using them.”

Bakugou smiled confidently while walking up to Midoriya “I’ll crush you Deku” he announced, “of course I’ll crush you too half and half bastard” he added while looking at Todoroki.

“Hey Lida, is it alright if we join in too,” Tsukiko asked while she and her brothers smiled confidently at the class, her brothers especially since they knew just how curious everyone would be to learn about their quirks and see them in action.

“Of course,” Lida said with a nod.

And so the races had begun, most of the boys using their quirks to absolute advantage without even having to ever step in the water, the first winner being Bakugou who used his explosions to fly across, Todoroki who used his ice to glide on top of the water and finally Midoriya who had just barely skidded past Lida with full cowling mode.

“That damn Deku got it” Hayato whispered to Tsukiko while she nodded in response and told him jealousy wasn’t a good look on him “I’m not jealous, simply just surprised because of how the little guy was” he examined Midoriya then nodded “then again, he sure has changed”.

Tsukiko simply nodded, “more than you know”, she stated while looking at Lida, Todoroki, and Midoriya and a moment of common understanding they shared, looking at Tsukiko with a final nod of strength.

“Well, I say it’s our turn now, isn’t it” Kenzo announced while patting his siblings on the back and breaking their side conversation “come on now guys unless you’re too scared,” he said cockily while hopping to the ledge of the pool.

“Those are some brave words coming from you Kenzo,” Tsukiko said as she let her quirks take over and take effect on her eyes and hair, “let’s just hope you don’t start crying after you lose to me again”.

Hayato and Ren stayed silent in their spots, keeping a controlled breath as they got into place and kept their concentration at a flat line. 

Momo looked at the Kage family along with the rest of the class and was more than intrigued to see what would happen next, “on your marks, get set, go” she finally announced.

Tsukiko and Kenzo’s bodies seemed to diminish into thin air, leaving everyone to guess whether they had gone through the water or into thin air. While Hayato’s body had taken shape into an eagle that flapped its wings rapidly to the finish, and Ren hummed as a vine crawled from the courtyard to pick him up and bring him to the finish. They all had amazingly unique abilities and seemed to be in close proximity to one another, and two of the Kage siblings were nowhere to be seen. That was until Tsukiko came up from the water, turning from shadow to human matter as she landed on the other side of the pool, cheering to herself in success as Kenzo slipped from thin air and onto the floor just a second later, their brothers not at all behind that time.

“And that’s how it’s done,” she said while flipping her now wet hair behind her shoulders as her body turned back kept its two-tone colored form, each of her quirks running happily along the veins in her body.

“Come on, I had that one,” Hayato said while turning back to human form “I’m just rusty on the airborne animals” he excused while Ren thanked the vine that helped him travel to the other side.

The class meanwhile looked at the family in awe as they continued to joke and laugh with each other “whoah, that was awesome” Denki said as he and others rushed to the Kage siblings, “you have to tell us about your quirks.”

Hayato was at first caught off guard by the students before returning to his loud and bashful persona “It’s simple really, my quirk is animal shapeshifting, I can take any animal that’s ever known to be true and adapt my body to theirs or fully shift into them” he announced, “though there is a lot of conditioning that goes into keeping the top shape of each animal too”.

Kenzo scoffed “yea yeah, so you can turn into animals, okay big deal” he mocked while waving his hand a bit, wisps of light dancing in his palms “I get to summon our ancestors and embody their quirks with necromancy,” he said while growing one wisp, in particular, to show a clear image of a man’s face “though it does only apply to the Kage family specifically, so this time I’ll have to give thanks to great uncle Enkai”.

“Hey,” Tsukiko said while picking up her little brother as he continued to thank the trees “don’t just sit there and tell me Ren’s quirk isn’t anything special. He can communicate with earth elements using song” she turned to her baby brother and nuzzled his cheek with hers “even his quirk is just so precious”.

“You all have such amazing quirks,” Momo said, still amazed that she was able to see them firsthand.

Tsukiko smiled at everyone then approached Todoroki, Bakugou, and Midoriya with a confident look in her eyes “I guess that would make us the finalists then guys” she said while her allowing her light quirk to dry her off with an instant spring of heat in her body, “don’t be too bitter when you lose this round though” she said while walking off back to the starting point.

The boys all smiled and followed suit, stretching out their bodies once more before beginning to activate their quirks, only waiting now for Momo to blow the whistle.

“Ready, set, go” Momo yelled for the last time.  
And each student jumped from their ledges, quirks fully activated until they seemed to slip from their bodies and let them fall straight into the water with a large splash of water. Their bodies fully dunked in before they lunged back up for air, wondering what had happened.

“It’s five pm” Aizawa’s voice rang out as he stepped onto the pool area, his eyes glowing red as his hair and scarf floated above his shoulders “your pool time has now ended, hurry up and go home now”.

“Come on sensei” Denki attempted to beg.

However the man’s eyes only glowed brighter, “did you say something” he asked.

“Nothing sir” the whole class agreed as the four students crawled out of the pool and dried themselves off. 

Tsukiko was just about to use her light quirk again until Bakuogou threw a towel perfectly around her shoulders “you’re going to overuse and pass out or something” he said with an annoyed expression while drying his hair off with an extra towel he had.

“Right, of course,” Tsukiko agreed.

According to Tsukiko’s brothers, Ren had been craving some honey milk tea for the longest but she somehow seemed to be out of honey and so they offered to go ahead and do some grocery shopping “we’ll see you back at the apartment soon” Kenzo yelled as the three practically ran ahead “meet you back there”.

“Out of honey, my ass,” Tsukiko said with a sigh as she recalled seeing a full jar this morning. She didn’t mind though, instead, she enjoyed the small moment to herself and figured they were only here for a couple more days, so they may as well have some fun. So she began to leave the school by herself, still drying up her hair with the towel she received from Bakugou, her face blushing a bit as she recalled him and Kiri earlier today, so happy to see her and immediately took her in.

“Damn it!” Bakugou's voice suddenly rang out “stopping the race like that”

“Bakugou, I get it, but calm down,” Kirishima said while turning to him, catching a glance of Tsukiko from the corner of his eye “Tsukiko was upset by it too but she’s acting manly about it”.

“I mean what am I gonna do,” she asked with a shrug “rip sir Aizawa to shreds,” she asked but almost making it seem like more of a suggestion as she looked at her hands with a thinking face while Bakugou smiled beside her.

“Okay, you both need to calm down” Kirishima yelled out of concern “we’re all classmates and friends right?”

“Shut up” Bakugou yelled back, receiving a smack to the back of the head from Tsukiko “dammit woman! No matter who it is I won’t let anyone catch up to me, much less get ahead of me. That’s what it means to be better than All Might, after all, to be ahead of everyone else and keep that spot.”

Kirishima and Tsukiko both smiled at him and nodded at one another “guess you really have grown huh Kachaan” Tsukiko suggested while being able to perfectly still see his once smaller version, “don't worry too much though, you’ll only have to try and stop Kiri and me from taking that spot”


	35. From the Beginning

“You’re late dumbass” Bakugou said to Tsukiko as she made her way to the schoolyard with the rest of her class, acting annoyed as he helped her with her bags that she lugged behind her, “you look like you didn’t sleep all night”.

Everyone held their breaths for Tsukiko’s reaction.

Tsukiko though, could care less in Bakugou’s attempts to be a tsundere, “that’s because I didn’t sleep all night. None of the guys had any of their things packed up for the flight back home today” Tsukiko explained as she recalled the horrifying events of her sleepless night, having to go through each boys room and examine the week worth messes they each had, “seriously, they were with me for just a week, I should’ve known better than to give them their own rooms though” she said as her soul left her body and she fell into Kirishima’s arms.

“Well, since everyone's here now,” Aizawa said while turning to look at the class, rolling his eyes at Tsukiko’s exaggeration. “As I was saying, this is officially an end to the first semester at U.A for you all, and summer vacation begins. However, this will be no vacation and any of you who are dedicated to becoming true heroes should be ready to put in everything you have, for we will have you all aiming for even higher points than what you could ever imagine.”

“Plus Ultra,” the class yelled in excitement. 

It would take a few more minutes to have everything packed up and as the staff did just that, the students all began to disperse and talk about their theories on what the summer training camp would be like, most of them excited and even cheering with little dances.

Until a certain voice rang out with the purpose of ruining the said excitement.

“Huh? There are people in class A taking extra classes, the infamous class A” Monoma mocked with a sickly smile as he looked down on the said students, “so that means you had people that failed the final assessment? Weird, considering they’re supposedly better than us in class B, it's so strange isn’t it?” He continued to taunt the class, that is until his eyes landed on a silver-haired Tsukiko, looking back at him with a confused look while two boys loomed behind her shoulders and looked at him with heat in their eyes, his tongue became dry “I-I-I..” until he fell to his knees.  
Tsukiko recalls the classmate to be Kendo from class B, hitting him the same way she had in the lunchroom when he taunted the class about the finals, “I like her” she said with a starry smile as she saw her drag Monoma away from everyone. Then Tsukiko realized that class B would also be attending the summer camp with them “ooh you’re all in class B” she said with excitement as she examined them all and imagined what their quirks might be.

‘Tsukiko Kage’ most of the class thought to themselves as they saw her stand before them with a curious smile and big eyes, comparing her to the tales they had heard about the Kage family and from the rumors of her being the top descendant in learning the Kage self-defense ‘she looks very different from what we’ve heard.'

“Alright everyone, we’re getting on the bus now,” Kendo said to the class as she turned to them, smiling as she saw Tsukiko and waving to her “see you there Tsukiko”.

To which the girl waved back happily, making the rest of the class feel comfortable enough to say bye to her as well along with the rest of class A “bye” they all dismissed.

“Ahh, not only the class A girls” Mineta said as he drooled in his spot “but now class B girls are joining us too”.

“I think we should have Sero on stand by just to shut that little mouth of yours,” Tsukiko said in a sweet voice while she looked at him with a threatening look, her face changing back very quickly once she turned away from him, walking on over to the bus Lida had been pointing to.

“Everyone line up in seat order” he announced with his usual choppy manner as everyone did as they were told, making sure last-minute details were all taken care of before informing Aizawa that it was okay to start the bus and be on their way.

The bus had quickly become rowdy with everyone still excited and imagining what the fate of the summer camp would be, “you guys have no idea what you’re in for” Tsukiko said while looking out the window, becoming confused as the bus came to complete silence, turning to her classmates to make sure they weren't dead and instead finding them all looking at her as if waiting for further details. 

“Well,” Denki said, “go on”.

Tsukiko smirked as she recalled everything she had ever been told about the summer training camp, glancing slyly at Aizawa who only chuckled from his seat “It’s a place that keeps you guessing even before you arrive, already having you on the tips of your toes at the beginning. Days and weeks of constant bodily and soul training, I’ve been told that there are some days when you can’t feel your body at all but you have to keep pushing even more than the days before” she told all this while her classmates smiles began to turn into anxiety, except for Bakugou who couldn’t be more pumped.

And just as Mineta began to cry out for his soul, the bus stopped and the students perked up.

“We’re making a stop,” Aizawa said as he got off the bus and instructed everyone to do the same, counting each head that got off until he had the total count, nodding to himself “although you should know that stopping without reason would be pointless”.

“What's that supposed to mean” most of the class questioned, now in fear as they recalled the first part Tsukiko spoke of.

‘Before you even arrive’

“Hey eraser, long time no see” a female called from a car that was parked near the bus while she and another got off the car, dressed head to toe in cat-like costumes “we are the pussycat dolls” two pro heroes introduced, making Tsukiko wonder where the other two were especially as she caught eye contact with a small boy who had also gotten off the car with them.

“These are pro heroes that will be working with us throughout our stay at the summer camp, the pussycat dolls” Aizawa further explained as he saw his class confused to no end, suddenly getting cut off by Midoriya who excitedly explained who they were and about the agency they ran before getting shut up by them. Aizawa only sighed “class, greet them.”

“Nice to meet you”!

“See this entire stretch of land here,” Mandalay said as she pointed her paw out to the vast area of forest and mountains “we own all of this, and right over to that mountain over there is where you all will be staying and training for the duration of the summer camp.”

“It’s so far” the class came to the conclusion of as Uraraka spoke up with a question of her own “wait, then why did we stop all the way over here” which only spoke fear and realization in everyone as most of them slowly headed back towards the bus with absolute worry in them, especially as Tsukiko sighed and allowed her quirks to take over her body.

“It’s 9:30 a.m right now,” Mandalay said with a wicked smile as her tail swayed behind her “so if you’re fast… maybe around noontime, give or take”

“N-no, you can’t actually be serious,” Kirishima said as the class really became fearful now.

“Kitties who don’t make it back before 12:30 won’t get their lunch” Mandalay taunted again as the students ran back to the bus, trampling over their own feet and falling onto one another “for training camp ladies and gentlemen... Has already begun for all of you” Pixie-bob finished off as she stopped the students from getting to the bus, touching the terrain, and sending everyone flying into the forest, laughing as they screamed and tried to grab for the clouds.

“And remember that this is private land” Mandalay yelled down to them “so the use of quirks is definitely okay for you all. You have three hours to come to the facility on your own two feet, once you’ve gone through the beast’s forest.”

Eventually, the students had finally come into contact with the floor, coughing and rubbing at their joints as they tried to stand up on their own two feet, realizing rather quickly that there was no point in staying in their same spot when they needed to be at the camp very soon, “we may as well get a move on” Kirishima said as the rest agreed.

“I held it in” Mineta yelled at the top of his lungs as his knees buckled together “I need to release, I got to go in the forest” he continued to whine as he lunged himself to the forest.

Tsukiko though had a nauseous wave hit her “Mineta don’t” she yelled after him, but happened to be too late as she noticed a large monster made up of clay and mud lunge out from the shadows with a loud growl. 

Midoriya had made it in time to get Mineta out of danger with his quick speed, realizing very quickly that Koda would have no effect on a beast made up of different matter, it was up to the rest to use their quirks to actually take down the monsters. 

Tsukiko had made eye contact with Todoroki, turning her eyes to pitch black as they both came close to each other and intertwined their fingers into one another's grasp, both of them taking a large breath as they focussed on Todoroki’s ice quirk. Eventually releasing a larger amount of black ice that not only locked the beast's feet in place but as well wrapped up to his torso and stopped him from budging through. Meanwhile, Bakugou and Lida had used their quirks to knock off the arms on either side, Midoriya making the last hit to send the clay monster into shatters.

“W-what was that?” Midoriya asked as he looked at the mess behind him, the beast in absolute shatters but the ice still standing as strong as it had been, not even a scratch present on the surface despite having felt the impact of three quirks.

The rest of the class also examined the two with the urge to bombard them with questions on how they both created black ice, and as they were just about to open their mouths Tsukiko let go of Todoroki’s hand and instead created her scythe while looking deep into the forest with sharp eyes and a serious demeanor.

“There’s more,” Bakugou said while making his way to stand by Tsukiko, both of their faces looking determined as more monsters began to growl and stomp through the forest.

“Everyone,” Momo said to get the class's attention “we have no choice but to fight each of these monsters with everything we have, we all must stick close to each other and face them head-on, we’ll try to keep ourselves on a quick straight path”.

“All right, let’s go, class A” Lida called out as everyone readied themselves.

Tsukiko looked to her left at Bakugou, turning her body to her light quirk while grabbing his hand “let’s see if we can get this” she said without waiting for any response from the blonde boy, turning both of them into light-matter to transfer them into the air and to the beast's eye level.

“What are you doing?” he yelled.

“Make a blast already will you” Tsukiko yelled in an annoyed tone while putting all of her focus onto Bakugou’s palm, feeling the warmth of it when the blast released, managing to manipulate it with her light quirk to add to its strength, just as she had with All Might during the finals.

The class was taken aback by just how strong this blast had been though, how the fire seemed to spread and linger on the beast's body, making it easier for them to attack the bottom portions. 

Bakugou was filled with absolute adrenaline, and just before they were able to hit the ground he held tighter onto Tsukiko and used his free palm to blast them back in the air to repeat the same attack, and with each time they did, it became more flawless. At times still having its minor setbacks like Tsukiko not transferring them at the exact eye level they needed to be in, or Bakugou’s wrist cramping up at the stronger impact of these newer blasts. However, the work was paying off and allowing the rest of the class to only have to focus on the bottom part most of the time since the monsters would become imbalanced by getting blasted in the face. 

“Alright,” Tsukiko said while patting Bakugou's chest “it’s my turn to show you up now,” she said while turning to shadow with her dark quirk and slipping from Bakugou’s grasp towards the ground, “Tokoyami, check this out” she yelled while allowing shadow matter to slip from her arm and wrap it like a cast, holding her scythe with an even tighter grip as she sliced the monster right at the throat, his body crumbling the instant the scythe sliced through in one clean cut.

“That--” Tokoyami watched in amazement at the fluid motion and the strength that multiplied within her arm after using her shadow to her advantage, his face was in awe, especially as she continued to jump from monster to monster doing the same thing.

“Is it just me, or is Tsukiko actually having fun” Mineta whined in fear as he continued to throw orbs from his head to the feet of the monsters, “she’s crazy”.

“I don’t know,” Denki said as he began to get closer to Tsukiko “I’m kind of seeing the appeal,” he said before calling out to the girl.

Tsukiko looked at the electric boy, his lightning bolts just itching to be used. She took grasp of his hand that he had stretched out to her, letting him pull her towards him as they jumped onto a toppled monster. Tsukiko at this point could feel her energy becoming more spent up so instead of using her light quirk to create damage, she grasped Denki’s waist and gave him support as he used his bolts to electrify the monster to a crisp, the light being ten times brighter than it ever had been and even stretching out to a couple of other monsters that had been nearby.

Though despite Tsukiko’s efforts to not have it happen, she let go to see Denki in his loopy state and waving around a thumbs up to everyone with his dopey smile, “sorry Denki” she apologized while relying back on her scythe “no kisses this time” she said while going back to slicing the beasts as she watched the rest of her class also putting in all the efforts they could to making sure each monster was taken down. To see her class come together was amazing, especially when she got to examine how each of them used their quirks in a moment of survival and pressure, it’s entirely different when they’re as determined as they are now.

“Don’t get in my way, you half and half bastard” Bakugou yelled as he ran next to Todoroki.

“I’m not in your way” would be his only response.

“Quit the bickering and get some work done you slackers” Tsukiko taunted as she ran past them and ripped the chain that swirled around her scythe right off, slamming it firmly to the ground, and as she did it began to stretch into numerous chains that locked the monsters in place when it attached to them, “doesn’t get much easier than that” she laughed, though with tired eyes.

The boys though nodded at her power and went to work in crumbling each monster, along with the rest of their classmates that had kept pace and used Tsukiko’s chains to their advantage to get some good practice in.

Soon enough time had begun to blur as the sun lowered and made the bright blue sky shift into a mix of warm colors, the beasts slowly becoming less and less as the class hoped they were getting closer to their end goal. Their stomachs rumbling as their bodies were cramping at the constant physical force from both running and using their quirks, mouths running dry and the air becoming fainter by the minute.

Until finally “oh, you’re all finally here” they heard pixie-bob say as they looked up to see her positive smile, Aizawa and Mandalay standing behind her at the entrance of the camp “that took quite some time” Mandalay added.

The class though slipped from the shadows of the forest, their bodies battered badly as they practically hobbled over and leaned on another for support since some were worse than others, Tsukiko herself helping momo and Jirou walk on either of her shoulders, both of them feeling bad since Tsukiko was also in no shape to be doing so.

“Three hours my ass” Tsukiko growled as she fell to her knees gasping for air as she reverted to her silver state and gripped at the ground, her stomach twisting on itself at its hunger and her veins still fizzing with after-effects of constant switching of her two quirks.

“Tsuki” A very familiar and childish voice yelled as they ran towards the girl hunched over on the ground, sniffling as they patted her head with a delicate hand.

Tsukiko froze in her spot as she saw two more pairs of feet appear before her, especially when the two others spilled familiar chuckles “no way” she said in disbelief as she looked up with pure nauseousness as she came into full contact with Kenzo and Hayato smirking down at her and Ren crying at seeing her in pain “I must have really overused my quirks” she excused, praying this was a hallucination.

“Nope, it's all us sis,” Kenzo said as he squatted down to her eye level, smiling as he hugged his knees.

While Tsukiko continued to process this betrayal and how she was sure Aizawa knew this would be happening, the rest of her classmates continued to break at the seams and fall onto their own knees as well.

Pixie-bob began to giggle at the students “honestly, I thought this would have taken you all much longer than it did. Truly you all surprised me with how rapidly you were taking down my mountain monsters, you guys are great.. Especially...you five” she said, her paw pointed directly to Midoriya, Tsukiko, Lida, Todoroki, and Bakugou. “You all were able to act quickly and efficiently, without taking much time to have to think about every move you could make, you all will become great,” she said while sharpening her claws and getting ready to attack them “I call dibs”.

Tsukiko however raised her palm and had her eyes glow white, slightly chuckling to herself as Pixie-Bob slammed into a wall of pure light she had made, falling back onto the ground as she really did overuse herself now.

“Dumbass” Bakugou yelled while helping her up, having her lean on his shoulder so she could at least stand on her feet.

“Except for you,” Pixie-Bob said while fuming “I forget how uptight the Kage siblings are,” she said, though slightly cowered in her spot and stepped back as the Kage brothers glared back at her with threatening looks.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask” Midoriya began to speak up “whose child is that exactly,” he asked while pointing to the small boy that had been lingering by the pussycat dolls since they had even gotten to the stop point at the top of the hill.

“Oh he’s not one of ours” Mandalay explained “he’s actually my cousin's kid. Come on Kota, you should greet everyone” Mandalay said as the kid continued to scowl from his spot, seeming to not want any make a movement towards anyone, “you’ll be with them for the next week after all” Mandalay continued to insist.

Midoriya was the first to take a step to the child though, his usual warm smile on his face as he did so and leaned down a bit to the kids level “I'm Midoriya from UA high school’s hero course” he introduced shyly “nice to meet you” he ended off while stretching out his hand. Suddenly feeling absolute pain as Koda punched him straight in his lower region without saying a word back, walking away from Midoriya and the rest of the heroes for that matter. 

“Deku,” Tsukiko said as she gasped, trying to stifle a laugh and punching Bakugou as he smiled at the kid “you know he reminds me of a certain someone, don’t you think Todoroki,” she said while Todoroki nodded and Bakugou began to yell.

“I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heroes” the child threatened with a dark aura.

Tsukiko gasped a bit as a memory seemed to snap in place in her mind, becoming as clear as day for a second before fading back out into confusion as it dispersed in her mind, yet the feelings stayed there and it was none too pleasant. Instead leaving a bitter taste in her mind as she saw the child walk off without another word, noticing the worry on Mandalay’s face as she watched him walk off.

“Alright, enough of all this” Aizawa announced “you all should start getting your things off the bus and start bringing them into the camp, once you’ve put everything in your rooms you all will come down for lunch in the cafeteria. After that you will all bathe and get as much sleep as you can acquire, for tomorrow is when the real work starts for all of you.”

The students nodded in response.

“Tsuki, Tsuki” Ren began to sing with happiness as he gripped his sister's hand, “let’s go heal you now”.

Tsukiko smiled with a strained and exhausted look, “that’s sweet of you Ren, but I really have to get my stuff first before I do anything else” she said while turning to the bus, immediately freezing in her spot as she saw Hayato already carrying out her bags on his shoulders, Kenzo smiling sickly back at her.

“I’ve been meaning to put some more practice on the Kage family healing quirk Auntie had,” Kenzo said with a scary look as he laughed and contacted their aunt from the life beyond.

Tsukiko gulped “Didn’t aunties healing quirk specialize through acupuncture only?” she asked in hopes that her brother would correct her and dismiss her worries, instead of doing the exact opposite as auntie’s soul appeared and handed him her acupuncture box “Kenzo please, no” she pleaded while running inside the building to escape her brother.


End file.
